Hogwart lee la serie de Harry Potter III
by kathitha
Summary: Sirius Black está ansioso, ya que se leerá el tercer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y habrá pruebas contundentes de que él jamás cometió los crímenes de los que se le acusa. Black podrá ser al fin libre.
1. Introducción

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo juego con ellos**

**Disfruten**

Luego de que Dudley saliese de la pequeña sala, un silencio tenso se apoderó de ésta. Sirius y Remus miraban a Harry fijamente, intentando reflexionar sobre el motivo por el cual él quería hablar con ellos dos.

En un principio supusieron que se trataba de la apuesta y la respuesta que dieron en torno a ella, pero después de unos segundos pensaron que esa no era la razón, porque ellos le habían explicado minutos antes las circunstancias que los llevaron a apostar por eso. Entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo de Harry al conversar con los dos?

Por más que Sirius o Remus pensaran, no daban con una solución a la interrogante que se habían planteado y aquello los mantenía inquietos: Adoraban a Harry y no querían verlo triste o tenso, no querían, tampoco, que nadie lo dañase o lo hiriese, lo único que querían era que fuera feliz y que se divirtiera con sus amigos y su novia, como cualquier chico de su edad, pese a que por culpa de Voldemort aquella dulce ilusión era prácticamente imposible por el clima que se vivía en el mundo mágico. Aún así, se sentían esperanzados que algún día todo terminase y que Harry fuese al fin un joven normal.

Los dos, luego de pensar aquello, sacudieron la cabeza y miraron a Harry una vez más. La expresión del joven y lo que hacía fue desconcertante para ellos, ya que él caminaba de un lado para el otro, con los dedos entrelazados y una expresión nerviosa posada en su rostro.

Este hecho solo aumentó la preocupación por él, ¿qué cosa le pasaba?

—Ahijado, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Sirius, acercándose muy despacio.

Súbitamente, Harry paró de caminar y los miró con una expresión torturada. Sirius detuvo su caminar e intercambio una mirada de desosiego con Remus. No entendían porqué él reaccionaba así.

—¿Hay algo que nos quisieras decir, Harry? — le interrogó Remus, hablando en voz baja.

—Sí— susurró él, mirando al suelo.

Ninguno de los dos hombres podía verle el rostro, lo que sin dudas provocó que ambos se volviesen a mirar; pero esta vez alarmados.

—Harry, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? — lo instó a hablar Sirius, acercándose a él definitivamente y posicionándose frente a frente a su ahijado.

—No sé por dónde empezar— reconoció el muchacho, mirando a Sirius con los ojos atormentados.

El animago lo miró sin comprender. Él no entendía la razón de su ahijado para que lo mirase de aquella forma y el que lo mirase así le rompía de a poco su corazón. Harry era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de James Potter, su gran amigo, su hermano. Y el haber pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que no había cometido, odiado por la comunidad mágica y sin poder estar cerca de él era algo que aún lo martirizaba porque lo había dejado sin chance alguna de conocerlo a fondo, de saber qué cosas le preocupaban, qué le gustaba, qué no. Al verlo con aquella expresión solo provocó que se sintiera desolado por no saber qué sentía Harry en esos momentos. Suspiró y miró a Remus, quién al igual que él, se veía desbastado.

El hombre lobo se culpaba así mismo por no haber estado en la infancia de Harry. Él como buen amigo que fue de James Potter y Lily Evans debió dejar su tristeza y depresión de lado, debió haber ido a buscar a Harry, debió haberlo sacado de esa casa, debió llevárselo con él, ¡cómo se odiaba a sí mismo por haber convertido la infancia de Harry en un infierno!, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de ser un hombre hecho y derecho? Entrecerró los ojos, enfadado. Él debía hacer algo para que Harry se sintiese mejor.

—¿Qué tal si por el principio? — le sonrió, entonces, amablemente, invitándolo a que tomara asiento.

Para su alivio, Harry asintió y se dejó caer al sofá. Una vez en él, se tapó el rostro por unos segundos. Seguramente, pensaron Sirius y Remus, Harry estaba intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decirles. Y no estaban tan equivocados, luego de sacar las manos de su cara, Harry inhaló y exhaló varias veces.

—Pues verán— comenzó a decir, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente—, se trata del libro que viene.

Ambos hombres se miraron por unos segundos antes de estremecerse. Comprendían a la perfección lo que quería decir Harry: El próximo libro sería el del tercer año de él en el colegio, el año que Sirius había escapado, el año que de seguro sería fatal para los tres; pero buenos en algunos aspectos.

—Te entiendo lo que quieres decir— murmuró Sirius, tragando saliva.

—Sólo quería decirte a ti Sirius que mis pensamientos en este libro no serán muy agradables. Habrá momentos en que diré o haré cosas que creo te afectaran mucho—dijo él, mirando desolado a su padrino—. Sé que fue mi culpa porque pensé que tú habías sido responsable de la muerte de mis padres, ya que me dolió bastante enterarme que su mejor amigo los había traicionado, entregándolos a Voldemort; pero cuando descubrí que todo había sido planeado por esa rata asquerosa y traicionera, todo cambio. Te juro que nunca quise pensar lo que oirás y a mí mismo me dolerá mucho cuando se lean esas partes porque eres como un amigo, un hermano, un padre para mí.

—Harry, no sigas— le rogó Sirius, abrazándolo fuertemente—. Me descompone verte así. Sé que no fue tu culpa pensar de aquella manera, fue la propia sociedad la que te hizo creer todo lo que se leerá en aquel libro. Además, recuerda los sustos que te hice pasar aquel año, de seguro eso hizo que pensarás aún más mal de mí.

—Pero Sirius, aún así, lo hice y me siento fatal por lo que tendrás que oír— Harry se separó de Sirius y volvió a mirarlo con tristeza—. Tanto tú como Remus son la figura paterna que siempre quise tener y me fue negaba, pero que ahora tengo el lujo de tener. Son lo único que me queda, mi única familia, pese a que con Dudley esté intentando estrechar una relación de primos como debió ser siempre. Tú y Remus son mi familia y no me gusta pensar mal de ella.

—Escucha, Harry— volvió a decir Sirius, poniéndole una mano en su hombro—. No importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, lo realmente importante para mí es que lograste conocer toda la verdad, que creíste en mi inocencia, que, junto a Hermione, me ayudaste a huir arriesgando sus propiOS pellejos y que ahora llevemos una relación más estrecha, más familiar. Con eso me doy por pagado. No hay que sentirse mal porque comprendo la razón por la que pensaste de aquella forma; tú no tenías idea de quién era yo. Es totalmente comprensible

—Ninguno de los dos sentirá que hiciste algo malo por pensar así de Sirius dado a que él sabe que tanto tú como yo lo creímos culpable— Remus miró a su amigo con pena—. Lo mejor para todos es pasar este trago amargo de la mejor manera posible que es dejar pasar esto, que no nos afecte las cosas que hagamos o digamos en el trascurso de la lectura porque ahora los tres conocemos toda la verdad y nadie podrá separarlos, de acuerdo.

Harry asintió lentamente, sin embargo, ambos hombres vieron que él seguía tan nervioso como minutos antes.

—Harry, ¿escuchaste lo que dijimos, cierto? — le preguntó Sirius, mirándolo sin comprender.

—Sí, lo escuché Sirius— el muchacho movió sus dedos tímidamente—. Pero hay algo más que me tiene preocupado— se volvió a Lupin—. Profesor Lupin, ¿te acuerdas de las clases anti dementoras que tuvimos ese año?, ¿cuándo yo logré conjurar el Patronum?

Ante las palabras de Harry, Sirius hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Remus le había contado aquella maravillosa hazaña y él estaba loco por leer cómo lo había logrado. Su ahijado era un mago extraordinario por haber logrado conjurar un Patronum corpóreo a tan corta edad. Pero luego de aquella momentánea reacción, recapacitó debido a que vio a Remus estremecerse y lo recordó. Recordó lo que él le había contando sobre las cosas que le hacían escuchar los dementores. Sirius, entonces, adaptó la misma posición de Remus: Quedarse estático, mirando horrorizado a Harry.

—Entienden ahora— susurró Harry—. Este libro dirá lo que yo escuchó cuando los dementores están cerca mío. Y les pido que no se desesperen o hagan alguna locura, no será fácil de leerlo para nadie, especialmente para nosotros. Ayúdenme ustedes y ayudémonos mutuamente para que esas partes no se conviertan en culpa o llanto.

Ninguno de los dos hombres podía articular palabra alguna dado a que leer esas partes sería muy difícil para ellos. No aseguraban poder controlarse. No aseguraban lamentarse por aquello. Y, definitivamente, ni aun cuando Harry les hubiera prevenido de lo que vendría, ellos no estarían preparados para leer aquello.

—No sé qué me pasará en ese momento, ahijado— suspiró Sirius afligido—. No estoy seguro de poder controlarme.

—Ni mucho menos yo— acotó Remus— Sí ese año me controlé fue porque no sabía muy bien qué cosa habías escuchado dado a que lo que me dijiste fue muy vago. Escuchar palabra por palabra lo que oíste no será fácil para mí.

—Intentémoslo o por lo menos, hagamos el intento de hacer menos difícil esa lectura— imploró Harry. Para él sería complicado leer aquello sin derramar algunas lágrimas. Ya le estaba costando hablar de ese asunto, aunque trataba de no pensar en esas palabras. El tema de sus padres era muy sensible para él. El no haberlos conocido era un dolor que nunca sería capaz de quitarse de dentro de su corazón. El dolor lo acompañaría para el resto de su vida.

—Lo haremos— dijeron Sirius y Remus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Por ahora, pensaron, todo estaba en paz. Y esperaban que esa parte fuese un poco más fácil de liar para ellos. Luego con un suspiro de parte de los tres, se dio por finalizada la conversación. Después, lentamente, abrieron la puerta y salieron de la pequeña sala.

Una vez afuera se dieron cuenta que la cena había concluido y eran muchos los que se encontraban durmiendo, a excepción de sus familiares, de aquella gente que le eran cercanas.

El primero en verlos fue Dudley, quién se incorporó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer. Este hecho provocó que Hermione, Ron, Tonks, los Weasley, Neville y Luna se dirigieran despacio y sin levantar ruido hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Sirius y Remus.

—¿Qué pasó? — quiso saber Hermione.

—Simplemente una pequeña conversación— contestó Harry, sentándose en una silla.

Ninguno de los que rodeaban a Harry y sus tíos quiso preguntar algo más, porque intuían que ese asunto era privado. Y no se equivocaron en su deducción dado a que después de la respuesta de Harry, tanto él como Sirius y Remus se metieron en sus camas y se dispusieron a dormir.

Los demás, imitaron su acción y pronto el comedor estuvo sumido en un mundo de sueños y descanso.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol golpeó fuertemente las ventanas del comedor, despertando a gran parte de los alumnos y profesores. Con el ánimo de comenzar un nuevo libro, los que despertaron temprano empezaron a despertar a los que aún seguían dormidos.

Luego de unos minutos, todo el comedor estaba despierto y desayunando. Como ocurría siempre antes de ingerir alimentos, la gran mayoría intercambio opiniones y expuso sus pensamientos sobre lo que eventualmente sucedería a lo largo del libro.

Hubo tantas deducciones que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus varias veces tuvieron que tragarse la risa que les provocaban esas opiniones o, en algunos casos, mirar seriamente a quiénes decían cosas que se acercaban en algo a la realidad. Ellos sabían que este libro sería algo fatal por las cosas horrendas que pensó y oyó Harry como también algo positivo, ya que todos descubrirían la verdad en el encarcelamiento de Sirius. Su nombre al fin quedaría limpio.

Después de que el desayuno se acabó, Albus tomó el tercer libro que había sobre la tarima para comenzar a leer. No obstante, un sobre llamó su atención. Lo agarró, abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_**Queridos profesores, alumnos y adultos presentes en Hogwart:**_

_**Hoy se inicia un nuevo libro, en el cual habrá pruebas más que suficientes para demostrar la inocencia de un hombre, que sin un juicio, fue encarcelado injustamente.**_

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a Sirius Black porque sabían que en este libro saldría la fuga de él y la gran mayoría estaba segura que Harry Potter narraría con lujo de detalles aquel evento. Pero aún así, mientras no leyesen esas páginas, no creerían que Sirius fuese inocente. El hombre les provocaba una mezcla de terror y diversión; terror por los crímenes que cometió y diversión por todos los momentos agradables que habían tenido durante la lectura. No obstante, comprendían que esa declaración en la carta se confirmaría conforme avanzará la lectura.

Sirius, en tanto, ensanchaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. _Con lo que se leerá no habrá duda que nunca traicioné a James y Lily ni que maté a ninguna de esos Muggles. Fudge tendrá que admitir que soy inocente. Mi nombre quedará al fin limpio y podré andar libremente por las calles. Tengo que, eso sí, agradecer enormemente a las personas que enviaron estos libros, sin ellos no se podría demostrar mi inocencia. _El animago suspiró aliviado, mientras veía las miradas de Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor, Minerva, Albus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George, mirándolo fijamente y con una amplia sonrisa posada en sus caras. Sirius lo sabía, este libro sería una bendición para él.

Fudge, en cambio, perdía el color de su piel. _Sí lo que dice la carta es cierto, probablemente mi puesto como Ministro de Magia peligraría, ya que perdería toda mi credibilidad si Black resultase ser inocente. Ahora mismo hay suficientes personas leyendo el libro que podrían testificar su inocencia si este lo plantea. Entonces, yo sería cruelmente sacado de mi puesto y… ¡Basta, Cornelius! Puede que no sea como lo piensas, solo tranquilízate y deja que la lectura y las reacciones te digan qué pasará. _Pensó intranquilo. Luego, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente y volvió a prestar atención al director, quién ya leía la siguiente parte.

_**Estamos seguros que con esto todo acabará bien para aquella persona.**_

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. De eso no había duda alguna.

_**Y les reiteramos, no maldecir o hechizar a nadie. Hemos dejado pasar algunos percances que han ocurrido únicamente porque en aquellos casos la persona se lo ha merecido.**_

La gente tragó saliva incómoda.

_**Otra cosa, se suponía que nuestra querida profesora de DCAO…**_

Todos dieron un respingo. Habían olvidado por completo que ella se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

Como Umbridge no intervino en el libro pasado, muchos pensaron que había desistido de hacer comentarios absurdos; pero al parecer se equivocaron.

…_**volvería en sí en el capítulo ocho. Lamentablemente, la broma se nos fue de las manos y paso más tiempo del que presupuestamos en un estado de transe.**_

La mirada de todos se volvieron en dirección de la profesora quién tenía los ojos en blancos y desorbitados. Muchos quisieron reír, pero se contuvieron, de momento. Ellos querían saber qué pasaría con ella.

_**No obstante, una vez que hayan leído la carta, ella volverá a ser la misma. Lo sentimos, pero tenía que pasar.**_

Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Se habían acostumbrado a no escucharla.

_**Sin nada más que decir, pueden comenzar a leer el libro. Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**De despide cordialmente;**_

_**F.P.W, F.W.G y R.W**_

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore terminó de leer la carta, alguien gritó: Dolores Umbridge, tal como había dicho el libro, volvía en sí.

—¿Quién ha sido el que me ha golpeado? — preguntó, mirando fijamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Señora Umbridge— habló Albus serenamente—. Nadie la ha golpeado, usted simplemente se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Ha estado más de un día inconsciente y de hecho, comenzaremos a leer el tercer año del señor Potter en Hogwart en unos segundos más.

Dolores chilló asustada, mientras que la gran mayoría reía por lo bajo o rodaba los ojos,_ ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida al resbalar y caer? _Se preguntó horrorizada, nunca se lo perdonaría porque perdió casi un libro completo de leer, el cual seguramente decía más mentiras de parte de aquel mocoso de Potter. Ella tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerse al día.

—Muy bien— dijo, entonces, Minerva—, ¿quién quiere leer el primer capítulo de este libro?

Para sorpresa de algunos, Dudley levantó su mano. Él estaba ansioso de leer aunque sea un solo capítulo.

Con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando intensamente, Albus le hizo un gesto con la mano para que el hijo de los Dursley fuera a la mesa alta y leyese el capítulo.

Dudley, temeroso, se dirigió con lentitud hacía donde Albus Dumbledore, ignorando la mirada enojada de su padre y la de indiferencia de su madre. Harry, en tanto, esbozó una sonrisa.

Una vez que estuvo en la tarima, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

—**El Prisionero de Azkaban**

**Hola**

**Aquí estoy con el primer capítulo del Prisionero de Azkaban. Sé que es el preámbulo de la lectura y hasta hace unos minutos atrás pretendía comenzar la historia con esta introducción y la lectura de "Lechuzas Mensajeras"; pero se comprenderá que la autora esta tan ansiosa como ustedes por empezar este libro lalalal. En fin.**

**Quería agradecer el enorme apoyo en la cámara secreta. Al final fueron 765 review en todo el libro y mi objetivo en este es superar ese número con este libro. El último capítulo de la cámara obtuvo 64 review, lo cual me alegra un montón.**

**Así que, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron. A los 311 favoritos, a los 210 alertas y a todas las lecturas que superan las 1500 por capítulos. Muchas gracias.**

**En cuanto a la encuesta, la cerré hoy por la tarde. Y de ante mano agradecer a las 50 personas que votaron. Y la respuesta es un sí, vendrá Teddy. Lamentablemente, no de inmediato, estoy pensando en cuál capítulo pueda ser y tiene que ser uno donde no sea notorio que salga algo importante de Remus. Así que, lo que sí tengo seguro es que olvídense tenerlo antes de la primera clase de Lupin, dale.**

**Y con respecto a los comentarios, consejos y sugerencias alrededor de esta incorporación, aclararé algunas cosas:**

**1) Sobre gente del pasado como James, Lily, Frank y Alice: Ninguno de ellos estará viendo porque es incompatible con la línea que sigue la historia. Es una decisión ya tomada.**

**2) Sobre los hijos de Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y demás Weasley: Tampoco estarán viniendo. Ellos son tan parecidos a sus padres que comenzarán las preguntas. Es muy notorio. Muchos se preguntarán, ¿Y Teddy? Pues mi respuesta, al ser metamorfo hay muchas posibilidades para que no se descubra su identidad hasta cuando yo decida. La autora tiene una gran sorpresa bajo la manga. Además, Teddy me sirve para algo que pretendo hacer. Sorpresas. No Spoiler.**

**Que más, a disfrutar. Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Lechuzas Mensajeras

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_Dudley, temeroso, se dirigió con lentitud hacía donde Albus Dumbledore, ignorando la mirada enojada de su padre y la de indiferencia de su madre. Harry, en tanto, esbozó una sonrisa._

_Una vez que estuvo en la tarima, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer._

**El Prisionero de Azkaban**

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Sirius Black, conscientes de que él sería el centro de atención durante el trascurso de la lectura. Y lo que era mejor, descubrirían si él era culpable o inocente de las cosas que se le acusaba, pero para eso tendrían que esperar algunas horas.

Sirius, en tanto, se frotaba la sien. Había varias cosas que le molestaban de ese año, partiendo por los sustos que le hizo pasar a su ahijado y finalizando en esa rata traidora, la cual detestaba y aborrecía desde el fondo de su alma. No obstante, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro luego de pensar aquello, ya que se sentía alegre de que al fin se demostrase su inocencia. Él estaría aguardando impacientemente el momento en que el queridísimo Ministro de Magia se levantase de su asiento, le ofreciera una gran disculpa y mandase a redactar un documento oficial donde se le comunicase a la comunidad mágica el grave error que habían cometido enviándolo a aquella prisión sin haberle hecho un juicio. Así él podría andar libremente en público y, lo que más le importaba, comportarse como al autentico tutor de su ahijado; Harry Potter.

Remus, en tanto, esbozaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su querido amigo Canuto al fin podría demostrar su inocencia, lo cual había deseado desde que lo acusaron y encerraron en Azkaban. Él estaba seguro que nadie podría negar lo que se leyese en el libro, porque todo era una gran prueba contundente de ese hecho. Y lo más importante, ya no se andaría escondiendo como un prófugo. Él esperaba con tranquilidad el momento de la verdad.

—Se demostrará toda tu inocencia, querido amigo— le habló Remus, sonriendo.

—Lo sé, Lunático y es lo que siempre quise demostrar y nunca pude— los ojos de Sirius brillaban de emoción, de alegría. No se parecía en nada a la persona que llegó al inicio del primer libro—. Pero ahora gracias a estos libros, a Harry y sus amigos, todos se darán cuenta de la verdad.

El animago le sonrió a su ahijado, Ron y Hermione. Los tres esbozaron idénticas sonrisas dirigidas a Sirius. Y mientras eso sucedía, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Tonks miraban radiantes a Sirius.

—Señor Ministro— dijo, entonces, Harry, captando la atención del comedor—. Usted tendrá muchas cosas que explicar cuando se lean ciertos pasajes del libro y al final, quiéralo o no, deberá comenzar a pensar qué cosa hará con respecto a la libertad de mi padrino.

Fudge sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó por el rostro, demostrando de esa forma lo nervioso que se sentía por aquel asunto si se demostraba que Sirius Black era inocente. Snape, en tanto, fruncía el ceño, evidentemente enojado. No obstante;

—¡Libertad! — siseó Umbrigde—, ¡Están dementes! ¿O es que acaso olvidan lo que este hombre— apuntó a Sirius— ha hecho?

Muchos se estremecieron, recordando todo lo que se hablaba de Sirius Black. Sin embargo, sabían que tarde o temprano se aclararía todo el asunto.

—Quiere callarse—gritó Harry, mirando con furia a la profesora—, usted no sabe nada sobre lo que pasó, se basa en rumores que nunca fueron verídicos.

—¡Rumores, Potter! — rodó sus ojos Dolores—. Me baso en los hechos concretos, en los testigos que aseguraron que fue Black el que mató a aquellos Muggles y a su amigo, no en fantasías como presumo que tú lo haces.

Harry se incorporó enrabiado, pero Ginny jaló de su túnica y lo obligó a sentarse. Él la miró confundido, no entendía el motivo de su novia para que lo detuviese. Ella, entonces, apuntó a Sirius, quién exhala e inhala agitadamente.

Harry quiso detener lo que vendría, sin embargo, no pudo.

—¡No son fantasías! — rugió Sirius, con los ojos relampagueando de enojo.

Varios evitaron hacer contacto con los ojos del prófugo, mientras la gran mayoría contenía la respiración.

—Lo son, porque la verdad es la que toda la comunidad mágica sabe— sonrió Dolores, parándose de su asiento.

— La verdad — gritó Sirius—, es algo siniestro y oscuro. Usted no tiene la más mínima idea porqué razón fue que aquellos testigos aseguraron haberme visto matando a esos Muggles y ni siquiera sabe qué clase de traidor y malnacido es Peter Pettigrew— escupió el nombre como si fuese veneno—. No comente de lo que no sabe, no tiene derecho alguno de hablar, ¡Entiende lo que digo! — terminó de decir, apuntándola con la varita.

Umbridge se quedó callada, horrorizada por ser apuntada por aquel hombre. Sin ser consciente, retrocedió hasta caer sentada en la silla.

Nadie hablaba o decía algo, porque no esperaban la reacción de Sirius Black con respecto a la persona que había matado.

—Es suficiente— habló Albus serenamente—. En vez de discutir las cosas antes de tiempo, deberíamos comenzar a leer, ¿no lo creen? — todos asintieron—. Entonces, joven Dursley, puede comenzar con el capítulo.

Dudley se volvió a aclarar la garganta y comenzó a leer.

—**Lechuzas mensajeras**

Harry sonrió abiertamente, recordando aquella magnífica noche en la cual por primera vez en su vida se había considerado un chico normal. Eso para él, en ese entonces, había significado un gran cambio.

Los demás lo miraban confundido, preguntándose la razón por la que Harry sonreía de aquella manera; pero luego se dieron cuenta que en el trascurso de la lectura del capítulo lo sabrían. Le hicieron, entonces, un gesto a Dudley para que siguiese leyendo.

**Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente. **

—No hay duda de aquello— le sonrió Neville.

Harry agradeció el gesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

**Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año; **

Dudley detuvo su lectura y miró a su primo con una expresión de tristeza, ignorando que la gran mayoría se había girado en dirección de sus padres en evidente estado de enojo y repulsión.

Para él no sería fácil leer este tipo de partes porque le demostrarían una vez más lo cruel que fue con Harry al privarlo de tener unas vacaciones placenteras como la gran mayoría de la gente. Suspiró, pensando que esa era una de las tantas cosas que tendría que arreglar. Luego, volvió a aclararse la garganta y siguió leyendo.

**y por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes,**

Fred, George y Lee negaron con la cabeza, pero no dijeron nada.

**pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. **

Minerva, Sprout y Flitwich sonrieron abiertamente.

**Y además, Harry Potter era un mago.**

—No me digas— ironizó Fred, rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace bastante tiempo — rió George, imitando los gestos de su hermano.

Harry bufó, al tiempo que la gran mayoría reía por lo bajo. Dudley, en tanto y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, optó por seguir leyendo.

**Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza, como en una tienda de campaña. En una mano tenía la linterna y, abierto sobre la almohada, había un libro grande, encuadernado en piel (**_**Historia de la Magia**_**, de Adalbert Waffling).**

Los profesores, nuevamente, sonrieron ampliamente. Mientras tanto, Fred, George, Sirius y otros tantos hacían una mueca de desagrado.

**Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre «La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV».**

Vernon y Petunia bufaron, _¿inutilidad de la quema de brujas?, ¡Qué tontería! _Pensaron, rodando los ojos.

No obstante, su bufido había sido tan fuerte que muchos entrecerraron los ojos o rieron por lo bajo.

Todos sabían que no hubiesen hecho eso si hubieran sabido lo que significaba esa quema de brujas. Suspiraron y le hicieron un gesto a Dudley para que siguiese leyendo. El hijo de los Dursley asintió, pero con el leve presentimiento que no le gustaría para nada lo que leería a continuación.

**La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se subió las gafas redondas, acercó la linterna al libro y leyó:**

Inconscientemente, Vernon y Petunia se acercaron al libro; pero no por curiosidad sino por leer la estupidez de esa quema de brujas.

_**En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente denominados **_**muggles**_**)**_

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a los Dursley, quiénes ignoraron por completo a los magos.

_**sentían hacia la magia un especial temor,**_

Vernon y Petunia asintieron con la cabeza. Para suerte de ambos, nadie se fijó en ellos.

_**pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla. **_

Vernon frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, en un evidente estado de enojo, _¿cómo se le ocurría poner, a estos magos anormales, que la gente no mágica eran estúpidos en sus textos de estudio? , ¿Qué se creían que eran?, ¿Dioses? , ¿Superdotados?, ¡Por favor! _Ciertamente, el señor Dursley no le gustó para nada esa línea del libro, pero fue lo suficientemente sensato para no decir lo que pensaba porque sabía que una avalancha de hechizos se le vendría encima si es que llegaba a decir algo como aquello. Suspiró enrabiado y miró a los magos. La gran mayoría reía por lo bajo, lo que incrementó la furia de Vernon Dursley _¡idiotas! _Pensó antes de que Dudley, notando la rabia de su padre, se dispusiera a leer nuevamente.

_**En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo.**_

Vernon apretó sus labios con fuerza, comenzando a ponerse morado. A su lado, Petunia no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Ambos pensaban que esa bruja provocaba a la gente no mágica, y lo que era peor, los estaba dejando como tarados. Ese hecho no les gustó a ninguno de los dos Dursley, quiénes, finalmente, entrecerraron los ojos indignados, ignorando las molestas risas de podían escuchar a lo largo del comedor.

Dudley prefirió, luego de esa indignación de parte de sus padres, seguir leyendo.

_**A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces con distintos aspectos.**_

—Wow— exclamó un estudiante del primer año de la casa de Hufflepuff, asombrado.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él, ya que era toda una hazaña para esa bruja, aunque los muggles hayan quedado mal. Los únicos que no se encontraban sorprendidos eran Vernon y Petunia, ambos seguían con los ojos entrecerrados.

Dudley los miró fijamente, negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

**Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y buscó bajo la almohada el tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapó el tintero, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, porque si alguno de los Dursley, al pasar hacia el baño, oía el rasgar de la pluma.**

—No lo oímos para nada— rió Dudley, deteniendo su lectura—. Y es increíble que te hayas saltado las normas para hacer tus trabajos del colegio.

Harry le sonrió, mientras él se encogía de hombros. Dudley quería seguir demostrando que había cambiado su perspectiva después del ataque de aquel dementor, pese a que sus padres no estaban contentos con ese cambio. Y en efecto, Vernon y Petunia tenían los puños ligeramente cerrados y sus ojos cerrados.

_Explotarán en cualquier momento _Pensó Dudley, suspirando _Mejor seguiré leyendo. _

**lo más probable era que lo encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las escaleras.**

—Ni se te ocurra, Dursley— sisearon Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley por lo bajo, mirando a Vernon enojados.

Y no eran los únicos que se encontraban de aquel modo, Hermione, Ron Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Neville y Luna entrecerraban los ojos.

Pero Vernon y Petunia, que se encontraban demasiados enrabiados con las líneas anteriores, no se percataron de las miradas que estaban recibiendo ni mucho menos del siseo de los adultos.

Dudley, para alivianar el enojo, volvió a leer.

**La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, **

Vernon prestó toda la atención a esa línea, al igual que Petunia. Ambos mantenían el ceño fruncido mientras esperaban a que su hijo continuase leyendo.

**era el motivo de que Harry no pudiera tener nunca vacaciones de verano. **

Algunos gruñeron y otros entrecerraron los ojos. Todos todavía se sentían enfadados porque Harry no tuviese unas vacaciones de verano como cualquier otro.

—Lo siento— murmuró Dudley por lo bajo, pero no fue escuchado.

Mientras tanto, Vernon y Petunia veían al libro con desdén e indiferencia. A ellos no les importaba lo que el libro dijese, de hecho, estaban enojados con su hijo por el cambio que demostraba.

—Dudley— habló Harry, apretando los puños y mirando a sus tíos muggles enojado—. Sigue leyendo.

Su primo asintió y volvió a leer.

**Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su hijo Dudley **

_Es raro nombrarte a ti mismo en tercera persona _Pensó Dudley antes de seguir leyendo.

**eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Harry.**

—No seremos parientes de sangre— dijo Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa—, pero consideraba a James Potter un hermano, por lo tanto, tanto él como Lily, y tú son mi familia.

—Lo mismo digo— concordó Remus, sonriendo—. Los merodeadores somos hermanos, así que, nosotros somos tus tíos y estamos vivos. No son sólo ellos— apuntó a Vernon y Petunia con desprecio. Ellos apretaron los puños en respuesta.

—Lo sé padrino y tío— le sonrió Harry—. Lo supe desde que nos conocimos.

Los tres se sonrieron ampliamente, pensando casi de idéntica manera _Algún día, cuando esto acabe, formaremos la familia que tanto nos merecemos._

Los demás se limitaban a sonreír. Todos podían notar el gran cariño que le tenían Sirius y Remus a Harry, y aunque, en el caso de Sirius la gente aún estaba aterrorizada por sus arrebatos, debían de reconocer que se comportaba como un autentico padre para Harry. Y eso era, por el momento, lo más importante.

Dudley, parado sobre la tarima, veía satisfecho y con cierta culpabilidad la escena _Nunca fuimos buenos familiares con Harry. Siempre tratándolo como una paria, siempre maltratándolo, siempre humillándolo. Él, de entre todos, se merece tener personas que lo quieran, lo cuiden y le hagan tener una adolescencia casi normal. Me duele ver y percatarme de aquello a consecuencia de leer estos libros._

Luego de pensar eso, suspiro algo lastimado antes de seguir leyendo.

**Eran muggles, y su actitud hacia la magia era muy medieval.**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, los restantes gruñeron. En cuanto a Vernon y Petunia, ignoraron a los magos.

**En casa de los Dursley nunca se mencionaba a los difuntos padres de Harry; que habían sido brujos. **

_Lo que yo le decía a mi primo. Ojalá que en estos libros se mencionen. _Pensó Dudley mientras la gran mayoría entrecerraba los ojos irritados con la actitud de los Dursley, especialmente de Vernon y Petunia.

**Durante años, tía Petunia y tío Vernon habían albergado la esperanza de extirpar lo que Harry tenía de mago, teniéndolo bien sujeto.**

Sirius apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, obligándose así mismo a no hechizar a ese par, que con cada mención de ellos en libro, le provocaba querer estrangularlos por todo el mal que le hicieron a su ahijado tanto en su infancia como en el presente.

Remus, notando la reacción, le puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, tranquilizándolo brevemente. A él tampoco le gustaba leer las partes donde se mencionaba algún maltrato a Harry porque le hacía sentir más culpable que antes, y lo que menos quería era sentirse de ese modo.

Ron, al igual que Sirius, mantenía los puños apretados. A él no le gustó enterarse de todo el maltrato que había recibido su mejor amigo y estaba dispuesto a maldecir a aquellos dos muggles por haberlo tratado así.

Hermione, sentada al lado de Ron, maldijo entre dientes. Tampoco le gustaba el trato que había recibido su amigo.

Ginny apretaba los puños evidentemente enojada. Le hubiese gustado pararse en ese instante y hechizar a Vernon y Petunia, pero corría el riesgo de recibir el mismo trato que Umbrigde. Para tranquilizarse, le tomó la mano a Harry y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, la cual pareció más una mueca que una sonrisa.

Los demás, imitaron los gestos de los cinco, aún furiosos por aquella barbaridad.

Dudley, notando esas reacciones y viendo a sus padres temblar de miedo, siguió leyendo.

**Les irritaba no haberlo logrado **

—Cosa que nunca podrán hace dado a que no se puede extirpar lo que uno tiene de mago, ya que es sanguíneo— siseó Hermione, mirando con odio a Vernon y Petunia.

Varios asintieron, de acuerdo con las palabras de ella. Los tíos muggles de Harry tragaron saliva, asustados.

Dudley prefirió seguir leyendo antes de que a sus padres les diera un ataque o algo parecido.

**y vivían con el temor de que alguien pudiera descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. **

—Y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado— declaró Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

Esta vez nadie quiso decir algo, pero miraron apenados a chico que vivió.

**Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días era guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y prohibirle que hablara con los vecinos.**

_Estúpidos muggles _Maldijo Sirius, volviendo a apretar los puños.

Y no era el único que se encontraba de aquella manera, los demás igual estaban enojados y deseaban maldecirlos, pero se debían controlar de momento.

Vernon, en tanto, entrecerraba los ojos _Pobre de ti sobrino si sacaste esos objetos sin mi permiso, pobre de ti si lo haces _Sentenció irritado.

**Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque los profesores de Hogwarts le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano. Uno de los trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger; era para el profesor menos estimado por Harry, Snape, **

_Exacto. Mismo sentimiento _Pensó Snape, cruzado de brazos.

**que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar a Harry durante un mes. **

_Nuevamente, tienes razón Potter. No obstante, no sabía de aquellas cosas en aquel tiempo, si lo hubiese sabido, quizá lo habría entendido y no te castigaría…¡Ya basta!, no trates de compadecer a Potter, Snape. No vuelvas a hacerlo _Severus entrecerró los ojos, maldiciendo su pensamiento agradable.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y Remus volvían a apretar los puños y miraban con odio al profesor de pociones. Severus, luego de retarse por ese pensamiento, miró a los dos merodeadores de igual forma.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Sabían que podría iniciarse una pelea por esas miradas. El odio mutuo era tremendo para pasar desapercibido. Dudley, viendo aquello, dedujo que debía seguir leyendo.

**Así que, durante la primera semana de vacaciones, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad: **

Vernon levantó una ceja, comenzando a hiperventilar de rabia; mientras que Petunia ladeaba su cabeza para mirar al hijo de su hermana con los labios ligeramente apretados.

Sirius, en tanto, agarró su varita luego de ver esas reacciones. No quería que nada le pasase a su ahijado. Remus, imitó a su amigo. Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraron a los Dursley con odio.

**mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban en el jardín admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa de tío Vernon (en voz muy alta, para que el vecindario se enterara)**

—Engreídos, arrogantes, pretensiosos— murmuró Ginny enojada, agarrándole la mano a Harry, mientras él le sonreía para que se tranquilizase un poco. Ella se relajo un poco, pero aún así sentía rabia contra esos tipos, que sus insultos se quedaban casi en nada.

**, Harry fue a la planta baja, forzó la cerradura del armario de debajo de las escaleras, cogió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación. **

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — gruñó Vernon colérico, parándose de su asiento y apuntando con su dedo gordo a Harry—, ¿Cómo te atreviste a colarte en la alacena la cual se te había prohibido?, ¿Es que acaso quieres recibir una buena tunda por haber desobedecido lo que se te ordeno? — Vernon se encontraba en frente de Harry con la mano alzada. Él había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en Hogwart y que un caos se armaría luego de esto, sin embargo, el haberse enterado de que su "sobrino" le desobedecía era un insulto para él, un insulto que no iba a tolerar y que lo hacía olvidar de adonde estaba parado. Harry, en tanto, contaba mentalmente, aferrado a la mano de Ginny para no abalanzarse sobre su tío muggle—, ¿Eres tan estúpido para haberlo hecho?, ¿crees que no te castigaré después de saber esto?, ¿crees que saldrás airoso ahora?, ¡Responde, mocoso insufrible!

Harry soltó la mano de Ginny absolutamente enojado y se estaba a punto de enfrentar a su tío cuando;

—No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Harry, Dursley, ni siquiera oses en insultarlo— gruñó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y agarrándole con fuerza el brazo a Vernon Dursley, obligándolo a que lo mirase. Ambos estaban exaltados—. Nadie trata de esa forma a mi ahijado en mi presencia, maldita morsa— escupió el insulto—. Él tiene un padrino que está parado ante ti y que no dejará que alguien como tú, muggle horrendo, se atreva a levantar la mano en contra de él, ¡escuchaste!

Vernon retrocedió un paso, atemorizado por la mirada penetrante que le estaba dando Sirius. En tanto, el comedor contenía la respiración; pero enrabiado, especialmente Albus, Minerva, Hagrid y, sorprendentemente, Snape. Este último tenía el ceño fruncido y recordaba su infancia, _¡Cuán parecidos eran Potter y él en ese sentido!_ Gruñó luego de pensarlo.

—Yo lo s…— tartamudeó Vernon, retrocediendo otro paso.

—Tu nada, maldito Dursley— gruñó Sirius—. No vuelvas a tratar mal a mi ahijado en mi presencia. No responderé si algo malo te sucede, ¡entiendes!

—Esperamos tu acción, Canuto— interrumpió Remus, gruñendo. La totalidad del comedor tenía la varita levantada.

—Un poco de paciencia, Lunático— respondió Sirius con un brillo malicioso en su rostro—. Quiero divertirme con este muggle antes de hacer algo.

Vernon se estremeció y alejó un paso más mientras el comedor reía sagazmente por la suerte que correría el infeliz muggle.

—Apresúrate— le pidió Remus impaciente, alzando también su varita.

Vernon tragó saliva, nerviosamente, _¿lo hechizarían?_ Lo dudaba porque la carta lo había prohibido. Cuando pensó eso, esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse, dejando al comedor perplejo.

—Se puede saber de qué te ríes, muggle— siseó Remus aún con la varita levantada.

—No pueden hechizarme, la carta lo ha prohibido— la risa triunfante se extendía de oreja a oreja por el rostro de Vernon Dursley.

—Pero la carta ha dicho que no han intervenido en algunos casos porque se lo merecían y tú claramente te lo mereces— rió Sirius— _conjuntivitis— _añadió.

El hechizo provocó que Vernon se tapase los ojos y chillará.

—Mis ojos…mi vista…¡Párenlo! — pidió, tirando en el suelo y quejándose.

—Ni en tus sueños, Dursley— gruñó Remus— _densaugeo._

Vernon, que seguía revolcándose en el suelo, cambio las manos de posición. Las apartó de los ojos y se tapó la boca.

—Petunia— tartamudeó, sintiendo que sus dientes crecían y crecían—. Mis dientes.

—¡Querido! _— _chilló Petunia, abriendo los ojos aterrorizada y ayudando a su esposo a incorporarse.

Los dientes de su marido habían crecido tanto que su rostro se comenzaba a asemejar a un monstruo con la boca excesivamente grande.

Dudley, en tanto, miraba atónito a su padre, mientras que Harry, medio riendo medio serio, ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Y tú _querido marido_ debe sufrir más por lo que le intentó hacer a Harry— añadió Molly fuera de sí —_Locomotor Mortis_

Vernon se tambaleó y Petunia le rodeó la cintura, evitando que cayera al suelo.

—Y si creías, muggle, que terminaría tu sufrimiento, pues qué equivocado estabas— escupió Arthur—_Mimble Wimble_

La lengua de Vernon Dursley se enrolló de tal forma que de la boca del muggle sólo se oía pequeñas lamentaciones y quejidos. Petunia sintió tanto miedo por esos sonidos que emitía su marido que lo soltó.

—Y antes de que el comedor pueda lanzarle maleficios a este muggle, me toca a mí— dijo Tonks, alzando su varita—._Mucus ad nauseam_

De la nariz de Vernon Dursley comenzó a salir un líquido verdoso, mejor conocido como mocos. El tío muggle de Harry se pasó un brazo por la nariz, provocando el asco de la gran mayoría.

Luego de aquello y con la señal de Sirius Black, hechizos de todo tipo comenzaron a volar en dirección a Vernon, quién al cabo de quince minutos estaba irreconocible.

Madame Pomfrey lo tomó de un brazo, le lanzó una mirada envenenada y partió con él a la sala ubicada en el extremo derecho del comedor.

En cuanto Vernon y Pomfrey desaparecieron de la vista, la gente comenzó a reír sin control hasta que una explosión hizo callar a todos. Una carta flotó en medio de la sala.

Con los dedos temblorosos, Sirius abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

_Estimado Hogwart:_

_¿Qué advertimos sobre NO hechizar a nadie? Dijimos que si alguien hechizaba a otra persona se tendría que atener a las consecuencias._

Profesores, alumnos, aurores y adultos tragaron saliva.

_Pero creemos, y dado a lo que sucedió antes de que los hechizos comenzaran, que Vernon Dursley se merecía ese castigo._

La gente suspiró aliviada y comenzó a reír nuevamente. Sin embargo, Sirius ahogó un grito y volvió a callar al comedor.

—Escuchen esto— dijo Remus, quién en todo momento estuvo al lado de Sirius y leyó lo que venía.

El comedor miró confundido y espero a que se siguiese leyendo.

_No obstante, esta es la última vez que permitimos que Vernon Dursley salga lastimado por causa de ustedes. Diga lo diga, haga lo que haga, quién se atreva a hechizar a cualquier de los Dursley será expulsado de la lectura y no podrá volver jamás. _

Todos abrieron sus ojos, horrorizados. Ninguno quería ser expulsado del comedor.

_Esto también va para quién se atreva a hechizar a cualquier persona. De ahora en adelante cambiarán las cosas._

La gente tragó saliva. No se esperaban esta carta, en lo absoluto. Umbrigde, en tanto, esbozada una sonrisa _**Es exactamente lo que andaba buscando. Expulsar a algunas personas, partiendo por Black y toda su prole…Piensa, Dolores, piensa en algo para que esos se vayan del comedor**_ Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Sirius que volvía a leer.

_Y recuerden, el futuro está en sus manos. Feliz lectura._

Cuando se terminó de leer la carta, un silencio tenso se apoderó del comedor. Nadie podía creer que si hechizaban a alguien serían expulsados de la lectura. Nunca lo hubieran imaginado. No era posible.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar lentamente y nadie era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Todos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos y lo siguieron estando hasta que un ruido los sobresaltó: Pomfrey volvía con Vernon totalmente curado.

La gente soltó un bufido mientras que Vernon caminaba lentamente a su asiento.

—Eh, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y señores Weasley— habló, entonces, Harry, captando la atención de los cinco adultos—. No estuvo bien eso, pero agradezco que me hayan defendido — concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny, a su lado, le besó la mejilla.

—No tienes porque agradecer— murmuró Sirius—. Soy tu padrino y como tal debo defenderte de los maltratos de ese sujeto.

—Y no te quepa duda alguna que lo seguiremos haciendo mientras estemos contigo— aclaró Remus, mirando con odio a Vernon.

—Lo haremos siempre—añadieron Molly, Arthur y Tonks, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Gracias— sonrió Harry.

Nadie quiso decir algo por el intercambio de Harry y los cinco adultos, pero se permitieron esbozar una sonrisa antes de que Dudley, quien miraba a su padre negando con la cabeza, volviese a leer.

**Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sábanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.**

—Y me alegro de que no se hayan dado cuenta— siseó Sirius aún enojado.

**Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aquellos momentos, porque estaban enfadados con él, **

Sirius, Remus, Molly y Arthur les gruñeron a Vernon y Petunia. Y estos últimos se estremecieron.

**y todo porque cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago.**

Ron enrojeció hasta la médula, mientras que Harry, Hermione y Arthur reían por lo bajo. Vernon, en tanto, fruncía el ceño enojado. A él no le había gustado para nada esa llamada.

—Veamos cómo se las arregla Ron con el teléfono— dijo Colin, esbozando una sonrisa.

A nadie se le había olvidado que en el último capítulo de "La Cámara de los Secretos" hubo una referencia a una llamada de teléfono y la gran mayoría pensó que esta era esa. Así que, aguardaban con paciencia a que se leyese esa parte. No obstante, entre los sangre pura aún existían dudas sobre esa cosa llamada teléfono.

—Pero, ¿qué es un feletono? — preguntó Pansy desde la mesa de Slytherin confundida y en nombre de todos aquellos que no comprendían qué cosa era.

—Teléfono— corrigió automáticamente Hermione—. Es un sistema de comunicación, como el de las lechuzas de Hogwart, solo que en el mundo muggle no es en carta sino que es instantáneo debido a que a través de un auricular la persona escucha lo que la otra le dice— concluyó, satisfecha de sí misma.

Pansy y otros sangres puras abrieron sus bocas formando una perfecta "O", entendiendo en algo ese sistema de comunicación. Luego, se encogieron de hombros y le hicieron un gesto a Dudley para que continuase leyendo.

**Ron Weasley, que era uno de los mejores amigos que Harry tenía en Hogwarts, procedía de una familia de magos. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry ignoraba, pero nunca había utilizado el teléfono.**

—Lo cual fue una tortura— reconoció Ron ruborizado—. No es chistoso— agregó cuando escucho a la gran mayoría riendo por lo bajo.

—Lo que digas— rió Colin, alzando la mano para pedirle a Dudley que siguiese leyendo.

Dudley siguió, riendo entre dientes, recordando aquella escena.

**Por desgracia, fue tío Vernon quien respondió:**

Todos gruñeron o fruncieron el ceño. No les había gustado para nada esa línea.

—**¿Diga?**

**Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al oír que era Ron quien respondía.**

Las maldiciones se extendieron por el comedor, ¿Por qué Merlín no llegó Harry primero a contestar antes que Vernon Dursley? Pero sabían también que esto era pasado y que no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—**¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER!**

Dudley gritó aquella línea como si fuese Ron quién las dijese. A consecuencia de eso, unos pocos rieron a carcajadas y otros negaron con la cabeza, provocando que Ron se ruborizase completamente.

Vernon, en tanto, miraba enojado en dirección al libro.

**Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.**

Al imaginarse esa expresión en el rostro de Vernon Dursley, todos rieron a carcajadas. Esta, sin duda, se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor llamada telefónica del siglo.

Vernon seguía maldiciendo y gruñendo mientras Petunia intentaba calmarlo sin éxito alguno.

—**¿QUIÉN ES? —voceó en dirección al auricular—. ¿QUIÉN ES?**

—**¡RON WEASLEY! —gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol**

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! — exclamó Sirius riendo—. Esto es único.

—Exacto— rieron Fred y George.

Ron continuaba tan rojo como su cabello, mientras que el colegio seguía riendo.

—**. SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.**

La risa cesó abruptamente dando paso a un silencio tenso. A ninguno le hizo gracia aquella línea.

—No debiste decir eso, Ron— le regañó Hermione cruzada de brazos.

—Lo sé— susurró Ron, agachando la cabeza. Ese había sido un tremendo error de parte de él y se sentía avergonzado de haber dicho eso.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, ya lo saben— apuntó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron y Hermione asintieron, sin decir ninguna palabra antes de que Dudley siguiese leyendo.

**Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia Harry; que estaba inmovilizado.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly gruñeron.

—**¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! —gritó tío Vernon, manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar—. ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!**

Miradas enojadas y coléricas se dirigieron hacía Vernon Dursley, quién se estremeció ligeramente.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly aferraban fuertemente sus varitas para no abalanzarse sobre Vernon, el cual pedía a gritos que le golpearan por lo que había hecho.

**Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa. **

Los magos y brujas entrecerraron los ojos, pero no dijeron nada.

**La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado.**

Sirius y Remus, nuevamente, agarraron con fuerza la varita.

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO... COMO TÚ! —le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.**

—¡Dursley! — siseó Sirius, poniéndose de pie en evidente estado de furia—. Estás rebasando todos los límites de mi paciencia— Vernon tragó saliva recordando lo que había pasado hace unos segundos atrás. No quería que se repitiera. Mientras tanto, el comedor, nuevamente, alzaba la varita, apuntándole directo al pecho—. No seguiré tolerando tu presencia si insistes en tratar así a mi ahijado.

—Ya te dimos tu merecido, pero si lo haces otra vez, atente a las consecuencias. No es una amenaza, es una advertencia— añadió Remus, obligando a Sirius a sentarse y a los demás a dejar las varitas de lado. Harry mientras eso sucedía, negaba con la cabeza.

Sirius se sentó y el comedor bajó sus varitas. Vernon, en tanto, temblaban mientras Petunia lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo.

Dudley, en cambio, suspiraba resignado _Papá, tarde o temprano cambiarás. Si no lo haces, sufrirás. Lo sé. _Pensó antes de volver a leer.

**Ron, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Harry en un apuro, porque no volvió a llamar.**

Ron asintió mientras Vernon lo miró enojado. Esta acción provocó que los Weasley levantasen sus varitas en dirección al muggle, quién se encogió de hombros nervioso. No quería volver a sufrir con los hechizos.

**La mejor amiga de Harry en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampoco lo llamó. Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que no lo llamara,**

—Exactamente— dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose de paso.

Molly, Tonks y Ginny esbozaron idénticas sonrisas en sus rostros antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**lo cual era una pena, porque los padres de Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de la clase de Harry,**

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que los demás, incluyendo profesores y aurores, asentían con la cabeza.

**eran muggles, y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el teléfono, y probablemente habría tenido tacto suficiente para no revelar que estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

—Claramente hubiese tenido tacto para no revelar que soy amiga de él. Lamentablemente, por Ron no pude hacerlo— negó con la cabeza Hermione.

—Y lo siento— añadió Ron, agachando la cabeza.

—Y yo ya he dicho hartas veces que esto es pasado y que no pasa nada— apuntó Harry, suspirando lenta y pausadamente.

Sus dos amigos asintieron antes de que Dudley siguiese leyendo.

**De manera que Harry había permanecido cinco largas semanas sin tener noticia de sus amigos magos, y aquel verano estaba resultando casi tan desagradable como el anterior. **

La mitad del comedor gruñó; el resto, entrecerró los ojos.

**Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las noches a su lechuza **_**Hedwig**_**. **

—Permitido— se burló Sirius —¡No me digas, muggle!

Vernon, en respuesta, tragó saliva.

**Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que armaba **_**Hedwig **_**cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.**

—Así se hace Hedwig— aplaudieron Tonks, Seamus, Colin, Dean, Neville y Luna.

—Eres la mejor mascota que se pueda tener— añadieron Sirius, Fred, George y Remus.

Vernon entrecerró los ojos, irritado antes de que Dudley, apiadándose de su padre, volviese a leer.

**Harry terminó de escribir sobre Wendelin la Hechicera e hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar. Sólo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley rompían el silencio de la casa.**

Mientras el comedor reía por lo bajo, Dudley se sonrojaba _¡Gracias a Dios pedí leer!_ Pensó antes de volver a leer.

**Debía de ser muy tarde. A Harry le picaban los ojos de cansancio. Sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente...**

Varios asintieron, aunque estaban deseosos de saber qué hora era.

**Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la linterna, la **_**Historia de la Magia**_**, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta.**

_La taparé cuando pueda volver a casa _Pensó Vernon, gruñendo.

**Se puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesilla de noche. Era la una de la mañana. **

Los más pequeños abrieron sus ojos espantados. Los adolescentes, rodaron los ojos.

**Harry se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido trece años y no se había dado cuenta.**

—¡Cómo no te habías dado cuenta de que era tu cumpleaños! — exclamó Neville conmovido

—No lo sé— respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que el comedor lo miraba atónito y con los ojos abiertos. Sirius y Remus, en tanto, entrecerraban los ojos.

**Harry aún era un muchacho diferente en otro aspecto: en el escaso entusiasmo con que aguardaba sus cumpleaños. Nunca había recibido una tarjeta de felicitación. Los Dursley habían pasado por alto sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no tenía ningún motivo para suponer que fueran a acordarse del siguiente.**

El comedor gruñó en dirección de Petunia y Vernon, sobre todo Sirius y Remus. Mientras tanto, Dudley agachaba la cabeza, apenado.

**Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de **_**Hedwig**_**, y llegó hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el alféizar y notó con agrado en la cara, después del largo rato pasado bajo las mantas, el frescor de la noche.**

—Una agradable sensación— susurró Ginny.

—¿Lo has hecho? — preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

—Sí, aunque un poco más temprano que tú.

Harry rió por lo bajo, le besó una mejilla, le rodeó la cintura y le pidió a su primo que siguiese leyendo.

**Hacía dos noches que **_**Hedwig **_**se había ido. Harry no estaba preocupado por ella (en otras ocasiones se había ausentado durante períodos equivalentes), pero esperaba que no tardara en volver. **

_Y no se tardo _Pensó Harry, tratando de no reír por lo que venía a continuación. Él no quería levantar sospechas antes de tiempo.

**Era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que no se asustaba al verlo.**

Varios agacharon la cabeza, apenados. El resto miró con odio a los Dursley, especialmente a Petunia y Vernon.

**Aunque Harry seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y esmirriado para su edad, **

—Genes Potter— rió Sirius, chocando la mano con Remus.

Harry rodó los ojos algo ruborizado.

**había crecido varios centímetros durante el último año. **

—Igual que James— dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza y recordando su tercer año en el colegio _Parecidos físicamente. No hay duda de eso._

**Sin embargo, su cabello negro azabache seguía como siempre: sin dejarse peinar. No importaba lo que hiciera con él, el pelo no se sometía. **

—Nunca lo hará— rieron Sirius y Remus, medio divertidos medio apenados, recordando una anécdota con referencia a eso.

_James, Sirius, Remus y Peter caminaban de vuelta a su sala común luego de haber estado en el despacho de Dumbledore. Los habían castigado por haberle gastado una pequeña e inofensiva broma a Snape, la cual terminó con el Slytherin convertido en un canario rosado y con plumas amarillas._

_Jamás olvidarían la expresión asustada y amarga en el rostro de Quejicus cuando estaba a punto de ser convertido en ese animal. Y ahora que se dirigían a la sala común, no podían evitar reír y seguir riendo. _

_De eso modo llegaron a su acogedora sala y se dejaron caer en los sofás._

—_Le vieron el rostro— rió Sirius._

—_Pues claro, parecía que se quería esfumar lo más rápido posible— añadió James, chocando las manos con su amigo._

—_Fue muy brillante— aplaudió Peter, mirando admirado a sus tres amigos._

—_Pero se nos pasó un poco la mano— dijo Remus, mirando a James, quién hizo un gesto de impaciencia._

—_No lo creo— le contradijo James, aún riendo—. Y tenemos que planear la siguiente broma._

—_Ya estoy pensando en algo, señor Cornamenta— aseguró Sirius, frotándose las manos._

—_Y espero que sea así, señor Canuto— asintió James con la cabeza._

—_Y prometo que ayudaré en cuanto pueda, señores Cornamenta y Canuto— añadió Remus, sonriendo._

—_Hecho, mis señores— concluyó James, sonriendo ampliamente—. Y yo los dejaré, me iré a dar una ducha. Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer en estos momentos. No me esperen despierto._

_Sirius, Remus y Peter lo miraron confundidos al tiempo que James desaparecía en las escaleras._

—_¿Qué se traerá entre manos? — preguntó Peter nervioso._

—_Pues, algo referente a Lily— contestó Remus, negando con la cabeza._

—_Y nuestro amigo sabe que nada sucederá con la pelirroja— suspiró Sirius._

—_Hay que tener fe en él, ¿no? — dijo Peter, comiéndose las uñas._

—_Si en cinco años no ha podido salir a una cita con ella, dudo mucho que en este curso lo logre— rió Remus._

—_Aún así — tartamudeó Peter, mirando nervioso a la escalera._

—_Nada, él no…— el argumento de Sirius quedó en el aire por el grito que se había escuchado desde arriba._

_Sin perder tiempo, los tres amigos corrieron para llegar al dormitorio del sexto curso, pero al llegar y mirar a su amigo, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír escandalosamente._

_El cabello de James Potter se había convertido en rosado y parecía totalmente pegado._

—_¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Sirius entre risas._

—_Intenté que mi cabello quedase liso porque le iba a pedir una cita a Lily y para eso tenía que verme formal y maduro._

—_Lo que digas— dijeron Remus y Sirius riendo a carcajadas._

—_Entonces, hice un hechizo y resultó mal…quedé con un chicle en la cabeza y mi cabello de color rosado— concluyó furioso._

—_Sí sabes que tu cabello es indomable, ¿para qué te molestaste en hacerlo? — rió Peter._

—_Porqué quería estar presentable— respondió tímidamente James Potter, ruborizado completamente._

_Sus tres amigos seguían riendo tanto por el cabello de James como por la expresión de Cornamenta._

—Se pueden dejar de reír, Sirius y Remus— pidió Harry, sacando a sus dos tíos de sus pensamientos—. Ya sé que mi cabello es indomable y no deberían reírse por aquello.

Sirius y Remus se miraron mutuamente perplejos. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que todo el comedor los miraba atentamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—No nos estábamos riendo por eso, ahijado— respondió Sirius, riendo entre dientes.

—Solo por un viejo recuerdo que incluye un canario rosa con plumas amarillas y un cabello color rosa con chicle— añadió Remus, intentando ponerse serio.

La totalidad del comedor los miró confundido, a excepción de Snape, quién entrecerraba los ojos, enojado.

—Sigue leyendo, Dudley— apuntó Sirius, aún riendo.

Dudley asintió y se dispuso a leer nuevamente.

**Tras las gafas tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, **

_Los ojos de Lily Evans _Pensaron Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Snape, Albus y Petunia a la vez.

**y sobre la frente, claramente visible entre el pelo, una cicatriz alargada en forma de rayo.**

Harry gimió.

**Aquella cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de todas las características inusuales de Harry. **

Miradas incrédulas y estupefactas se dirigieron a Harry, quién se encogió de hombros.

**No era, como le habían hecho creer los Dursley durante diez años, una huella del accidente de automóvil que había acabado con la vida de los padres de Harry,**

Nuevamente, las miradas enojadas se dirigieron a los Dursley, quiénes se estremecieron.

**porque Lily y James Potter no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sino asesinados. Asesinados por el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos cien años: lord Voldemort. **

—Otra vez no— gimió el comedor.

Harry se volvió a encoger antes de que Dudley siguiese leyendo.

**Harry había sobrevivido a aquel ataque sin otra secuela que la cicatriz de la frente cuando el hechizo de Voldemort, en vez de matarlo, había rebotado contra su agresor. Medio muerto, Voldemort había huido...**

—Cobarde— siseó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos. Le dolía la pérdida de sus amigos por culpa de ese maldito ser y quería venganza. Sabía que pronto la tendría, pero para eso faltaba un poco.

**Pero Harry había tenido que vérselas con él desde el momento en que llegó a Hogwarts. Al recordar junto a la ventana su último encuentro, Harry pensó que si había cumplido los trece años era porque tenía mucha suerte.**

—Los buenos siempre son recompensados— dijo Albus con sus ojos brillando intensamente—. No es suerte.

La mitad del comedor quedó perplejo y no entendió al director; la otra mitad levantó la ceja intentado hallarle sentido a esa frase.

Pero Harry, sonrió ampliamente. Él sabía a qué se refería.

**Miró el cielo estrellado, por si veía a **_**Hedwig**_**, que quizá regresara con un ratón muerto en el pico, esperando sus elogios. **

Marietta y Cho hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

**Harry miraba distraído por encima de los tejados y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía.**

—Sigue leyendo, Dudley— se apresuró a decir Harry cuando se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría se veía confundido y la otra parte intentaba preguntarle a qué se refería.

Dudley asintió y leyó rápidamente.

**Perfilada contra la luna dorada y creciendo a cada instante se veía una figura de forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas. **

Harry sonrió con cariño. Amaba a su lechuza. Era la mejor mascota que podría haber tenido.

**Se quedó quieto viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry no supo, con la mano en la falleba, si cerrar la ventana de golpe. Pero entonces la extraña criatura revoloteó sobre una farola de Privet Drive, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que era, se hizo a un lado.**

—¿Hedwig? — preguntó Sirius.

—Sí— respondió Harry, sonriendo ampliamente—. Primo, sigue leyendo— añadió, poniéndose ansioso.

Dudley asintió una vez más y continuó leyendo.

**Tres lechuzas penetraron por la ventana,**

—¿Tres? — interrogó Remus perplejo.

—Sí, por algo el capítulo se llama: "Lechuzas mensajeras"— dijo Harry, haciéndole un gesto a su primo para que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras, curioso por aquello. Vernon, en tanto, frunció el ceño enojado.

**dos sosteniendo a otra que parecía inconsciente. **

Las mujeres emitieron un gesto de horror mientras los hombres rodaron los ojos.

**Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil.**

**Llevaba un paquete atado a las patas. Harry reconoció enseguida a la lechuza inconsciente. Se llamaba **_**Errol **_**y pertenecía a la familia Weasley **

—¡Errol! — exclamaron los Weasley, poniéndose tan rojos como sus cabellos, mientras que el comedor reía por lo bajo.

**Harry se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles de las patas de **_**Errol**_**, cogió el paquete y depositó a **_**Errol **_**en la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**. **_**Errol **_**abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber agua a tragos.**

Molly sonrió con gratitud. Ginny, en cambio, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry. Él siempre era tan preocupado que provocó en ella ternura y cariño.

**Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas (una hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia **_**Hedwig**_**. También llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. **

Harry sonrió mientras las mujeres miraban con ternura al libro, imaginándose a aquella hermosa lechuza.

**Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con **_**Errol**_**. Harry no reconoció a la tercera lechuza, que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts. **

Los profesores sonrieron, satisfechos con esa lechuza.

**Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana e internándose en la noche.**

**Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el paquete de **_**Errol**_**, rasgó el papel marrón y descubrió un regalo envuelto en papel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida. **

Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean y Colin miraron apenados a Harry. Jamás pensaron que el niño que vivió, como lo habían apodado, no recibiese tarjetas ni regalos ni felicitaciones por su cumpleaños.

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, entrecerraban los ojos al igual que Ron y Hermione, quiénes temblaban de rabia.

**Abrió el sobre con dedos ligeramente temblorosos.**

Las miradas enojadas, nuevamente, se dirigieron en dirección de los muggles, quiénes tragaron saliva.

**Cayeron dos trozos de papel: una carta y un recorte de periódico.**

**Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico **_**El Profeta **_**porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry****recogió el recorte, lo alisó y leyó:**

**FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO**

—Ya sabía yo que Ronnie le enviaría ese recorte a Harry— dijo Fred, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres tan predecible, hermanito— añadió George, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa.

—¡Cállense! — exclamó Ron, ruborizado.

La mitad del comedor rió, el resto ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado antes de que Dudley decidiera volver a leer.

_**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario **_**El Profeta****.**

Arthur sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de aquel premio. Sirius, en tanto, aunque se sentía feliz por él, fruncía el ceño. Esa noticia había sido la causante de que huyera de Azkaban. Suspiró, ya que no sabía cómo sentirse por aquel recorte porque aun cuando gracias a esa acción su ahijado había conocido la verdad, también mostraba a esa rata traidora libre. Sus sentimientos encontrados le hacían sentir rabia de todo lo que había pasado desde que James y Lily murieron. No paraba de maldecir a aquella rata, que merecía la cárcel. Volvió a suspirar una vez más antes de que volviese a prestar atención al libro.

_**El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a **_**El Profeta:**

_**«Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»**_

_**La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.**_

—Fueron unas buenas vacaciones— dijeron los Weasley, sonriendo.

—Egipto es fascinante— añadió Hermione—. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Hermione antes de que la voz de Dudley les indicara que la lectura seguía.

**Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. **

La misma sonrisa que los Weaslwy reproducían en el comedor.

**La pequeña y rechoncha señora Weasley, el alto y calvo señor Weasley, los seis hijos y la hija tenían (aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. **

Una vez más, los Weasley sonrieron ampliamente.

**Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, **

—¿Alto y larguirucho? — preguntó Ron con las orejas rojas, mientras el comedor reía por lo bajo.

—Lo siento— dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndole un gesto a su primo para que continuara leyendo. Él lo hizo de inmediato.

**con su rata **_**Scabbers **_**sobre el hombro **

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron y Hermione gruñeron y sus ojos adquirieron un negro intenso tras la mención de aquella rata asquerosa y traicionera. Esa mirada oscura logro estremecer a la gran mayoría del comedor**, **aunque varios se preguntaron la razón por la cual Harry, sus amigos y tíos reaccionaban así, pero sabían que pronto lo descubrirían.

**y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña.**

—Con qué pequeña, ¡Eh! — le susurró Ginny al oído, jugueteando con los cabellos de Harry.

—Ya no más— le respondió Harry, besando su cuello.

—Ya lo sé— rió Ginny, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio antes de que Dudley volviese a leer.

**Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad. **

—Gracias, Harry querido— le agradeció Molly en nombre de todos.

—No hay de que, señora Weasley— le respondió Harry, sonriendo.

Los demás miembros de la familia igual le sonrieron.

**Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.**

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espero que los muggles no te dieran un mal rato. **_

—Le hicieron pasar un mal rato— contradijo Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos.

Los demás, imitaron el gesto.

_**Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber gritado.**_

—Exacto— dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya aprendí la lección, Hermione— se cruzó de brazos Ron, malhumorado.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de volver a prestar atención a la lectura.

_**Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi madre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última.**_

Ginny gruñó. Eso había sido tan injusto.

_**Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así.**_

Dudley leyó esa parte tartamudeando. La gran mayoría se rió de la reacción del hijo de Vernon y Petunia.

_**Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de **_**El Profeta **_**no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.**_

—La necesitaba— habló Seamus.

Todos asintieron. En eso no había discusión.

**Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica. Fue cuando el coche en que los dos habían ido volando a Hogwarts chocó contra un árbol del parque del colegio.**

—Una hazaña épica, pero terrible— reconoció Sirius, negando con la cabeza.

Una vez más, le dieron la razón a Sirius. Todavía sentían temor al recordar cómo habían chocado contra ese árbol.

_**Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros.**_

_**¿Podríamos vernos allí? ¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman! Intenta venir a Londres.**_

_**Ron**_

—Ni lo dudes— rió Harry, recordando el incidente de tía Marge y cómo había ido a parar a Londres.

—Y cómo llegaste— apuntó Ron, riendo.

—Chicos— meneó la cabeza Hermione.

La gente miró a los tres amigos confundidos, pero no quisieron decir nada porque pronto lo sabrían, o al menos eso pensaban.

_**Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada.**_

Percy sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. Los gemelos rodaron sus ojos.

**Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts, parecía especialmente orgulloso. **

_Exacto. Sigo estando orgulloso de mí, Harry Potter _Pensó, ensanchando una gran sonrisa.

**Se había colocado la medalla del Premio Anual en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio.**

**Luego Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de cristal. **

—Chivastoscopio— murmuró Alastor, mirando detenidamente al libro. A él no le gustaba aquel objeto porque pensaba que era un fiasco de los grandes. Pero era un regalo después de todo, no podía decir nada. Así que, siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Debajo había otra nota de Ron:**

_**Harry:**_

_**Esto es un **_**chivatoscopio **_**de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. **_

_Cuando hay algún sospechoso _Añadió Alastor en su mente, recordando la vergüenza que había pasado hace algunos años por culpa de ese tipo de objetos.

Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione entrecerraban los ojos. _Si tan sólo hubiésemos creído en la alarma de aquel objeto, quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas. _Pensaron, suspirando pesadamente antes de seguir escuchando el capítulo.

_**Bill dice que no es más que una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, **_

Alastor asintió con la cabeza. Para él era un engaño de objeto.

_**porque la noche pasada estuvo toda la cena sin parar. Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le habían echado escarabajos en la sopa.**_

_**Hasta pronto, Ron**_

La risa se extendió por lo menos unos cinco minutos. La imagen mental de escarabajos en la sopa, aunque era asquerosa y repugnante, les provocó una risa sofocada.

Luego de aquello, la lectura siguió.

**Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas del reloj. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, **

Satisfacción que se reflejaba en los rostros de Sirius y Remus. Se sentían alegres de que Harry fuese felicitado por su cumpleaños.

**y luego cogió el paquete que había llevado **_**Hedwig**_**.**

**También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de Hermione:**

Harry le sonrió a su amiga. Ese regalo había sido uno de los mejores.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telefónica con tu tío Vernon. Espero que estés bien.**_

—En ese momento, si lo estaba— dijo Harry, aún sonriendo.

Hermione, en respuesta, suspiró satisfecha de sí misma.

_**En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), ¡pero entonces apareció **_**Hedwig**_**! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. **_

—Una lechuza muy inteligente— alabó Hagrid.

Los profesores asintieron, de acuerdo con las palabras del profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

_**El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en **_**El Profeta **_**(me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). **_

Fugde y Umbrigde asintieron con la cabeza, aunque esta última de mala gana.

_**¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes.**_

Los gemelos rieron por lo bajo, mientras que Hermione se cruzaba de hombros indignada. Ron, al percatarse de aquella acción en su amiga, le tomó la mano con suavidad, intentando que se relajara. Ella, al sentir la mano de Ron, se relajó un poco y le sonrió. Le gustaba cuando él tenía ese tipo de gesto con ella.

_**Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. He tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns.**_

—Hermione— gimió la mitad del comedor, mientras la otra la miraba perplejo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros al tiempo que los profesores sonreían satisfechos.

_**Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones.**_

_**¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dejarán tus tíos? **_

—Sí y sí— respondió Sirius, mirando detenidamente a Vernon, quién miraba sereno en dirección a su hijo.

_**Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.**_

_**Besos de Hermione**_

_**Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me imagino que Percy estará en una nube. **_

—Lo estaba— reconoció Percy, ruborizando.

Los demás rodaron sus ojos.

_**A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia.**_

Ron asintió de acuerdo con él mismo, mientras Percy rodaba los ojos.

**Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el regalo. Pesaba mucho. Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran libro lleno de difíciles embrujos,**

Sirius, Fred y George gimieron.

**pero no. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.**

—Increíble— murmuró Sirius atónito.

—Impresionante— apuntó Fred.

—Maravilloso— añadió George.

—El mejor regalo de todos— concluyeron los amantes del quidditch, babeando.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, satisfecha de sí misma; pero ruborizada.

—**¡Ostras, Hermione! —murmuró Harry, abriendo el estuche para echar un vistazo.**

—Una buena reacción— rió Fred.

—¡Oh, cierra tu boca, Fred! — dijo Harry, haciéndole un gesto a su primo para que siguiese leyendo.

**Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para los viajes largos en escoba y un **_**Manual de**__**mantenimiento de la escoba voladora**_**.**

—¡Wow! — exclamaron los jugadores de quidditch, abriendo sus ojos.

**Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el **_**quidditch**_**, **

_Igual a James _Pensaron Sirius y Remus con nostalgia. Ambos estaban seguros que si su amigo estuviera aquí, se sentiría orgulloso de su hijo.

**el deporte que contaba con más seguidores en el mundo mágico. **

Los seguidores asintieron.

**Era muy peligroso, muy emocionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba.**

**Harry era muy bueno jugando al quidditch. Era el jugador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años.**

Gryffindor aplaudió.

**Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.000.**

Harry agachó la cabeza en memoria de su Nimbus 2.000

**Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. **

Hagrid miró con curiosidad al libro. Quería leer cómo se las había arreglado Harry con "El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos", aunque comprendía que no sería agradable saberlo.

Harry, aunque se sentía furioso con aquella penosa escena, rió por lo bajo. Sería humillante y divertido a la vez leer eso, por lo que le hizo, nuevamente, una seña a su primo para que continuase leyendo.

**Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.**

Dudley miró atónito aquellas palabras, preguntándose qué cosa era ese regalo. Y a juzgar por la mirada de los demás, ellos también se hacían la misma interrogante. Rápidamente, volvió a leer.

**Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a propósito, pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran muy normales: **

—Exacto— dijeron Minerva, Arthur, Molly, Sirius y Remus.

Hagrid se sonrojo.

**Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes; había comprado en las tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de dragón (lo cual estaba prohibido). **

Dudley chilló al leer la última parte, preguntándose la razón por la que su primo conocía aquellas cosas de Hagrid. Pero sabía que tendría que preguntárselo a Harry para saberlo. Suspiró y volvió a leer.

**Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él.**

—Excelente, Harry— aplaudió Hagrid.

—Todavía falta, Hagrid. No cantes victoria— le aconsejó Harry, volviéndose color rojo y pidiéndole con la mano a su primo que continuase leyendo.

Todos lo miraron confundidos, incluyendo a Dudley. Este último asintió y continúo leyendo.

**Cayó un libro. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas, **_**El monstruoso libro de los**__**monstruos**_**, **

Los alumnos de tercero, cuarto y quinto gimieron. Ese libro había sido un dolor de cabeza para ellos.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros ruborizado antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**antes de que el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño cangrejo.**

—**Oh... ah —susurró Harry.**

—**Buena reacción— rió George.**

Harry, en respuesta, pidió a Dudley que continuase. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido.**

La gente rió por lo bajo, imaginando a Harry tratando de atrapar al libro.

**Se había escondido en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa.**

**Rezando para que los Dursley estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos,**

_Lo estábamos _Pensó Dudley, sonriendo.

**Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él.**

—**¡Ay!**

**El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en las cubiertas. Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. **

El comedor seguía riendo, mientras Harry escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Ginny.

**Tío Vernon emitió un sonoro ronquido en el dormitorio contiguo.**

_Y no lo escuche _Se lamentó Vernon, entrecerrando los ojos_._

_**Hedwig **_**y **_**Errol **_**lo observaban con interés mientras Harry sujetaba el libro fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba un cinturón para atarlo. **

El comedor rió a carcajadas. Había sido muy gracioso aquello.

—¡Vamos! — siseó Harry—. A puesto que ustedes— apuntó a sus compañeros de quinto—, también les sucedió algo parecido.

Al instante, esos alumnos se callaron, ya que él tenía razón. A ellos les había costado frenar a ese libro.

Satisfecho con su intervención, Harry le pidió a su primo que siguiese leyendo.

**El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.**

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. **_

Los de ese año asintieron, mientras que Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur y Tonks miraban confundidos al libro.

_**De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos,**_

_**Hagrid**_

**A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que podía serle útil un libro que mordía, **

—Y lo fue— reconoció Harry, sonriendo.

Hagrid se ruborizo.

**pero dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con más ganas que nunca. Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts.**

Harry frunció el ceño. Esa carta era buena, pero había resultado mala.

**Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la primera página de pergamino y leyó:**

_**Estimado señor Potter:**_

_**Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.**_

_**A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. **_

Harry gruñó en dirección a sus tíos muggles. E increíblemente, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron y otros tanto, imitaron ese sonido.

Vernon y Petunia se miraron antes de estremecerse y tragar saliva. Los magos no iban a estar contentos con lo que sucedió. De eso no había duda alguna.

_**Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen. **_

Sirius le envió una mirada envenenaba a Vernon, quién tembló.

_**También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Profesora M. McGonagall**_

_**Subdirectora**_

**Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya sin sonreír. **

Harry suspiró resignado, ignorando el centenar de miradas que se dirigieron a él.

**Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; sabía que era un pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies. Pero ¿cómo demonios iba a convencer a sus tíos de que le firmaran la autorización?**

Vernon y Petunia se volvieron a mirar. No sería nada bueno para la integridad de ellos.

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, entrecerraban los ojos.

**Miró el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana.**

**Decidió pensar en ello al día siguiente, se metió en la cama y se estiró para tachar otro día en el calendario que se había hecho para ir descontando los días que le quedaban para regresar a Hogwarts. Se quitó las gafas y se acostó para contemplar las tres tarjetas de cumpleaños.**

Sirius y Remus sonrieron. Les gustaba que su ahijado tuviese amigos tan buenos.

**Aunque era un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, en aquel momento Harry Potter se sintió como cualquier otro: contento, por primera vez en su vida, de que fuera su cumpleaños.**

Harry sonrió al igual que más de la mitad del comedor.

—Es el final— anunció Dudley, suspirando y entregándole el libro a Albus.

—Gracias, joven Dursley— le sonrió Dumbledore.

Dudley se ruborizo y se fue a sentar al lado de sus padres. Le había gustado leer un capítulo.

* * *

**Hola a todos**

**Volví y siento el retraso, pero la Universidad, sus clases y la práctica me tienen ocupada. Pero bueno, ya esta el capítulo.**

**Y quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, me han hecho muy feliz...es que no me creo...89 review...89...veo mi cuenta y me asombro, ya que pensé que por ser un preámbulo serían a lo menos 40 a 50 comentarios, pero me equivoqué. Se han pasado, en serio...me siento feliz de que tanta gente lea esto...Y añado y reitero, por favor, y de rodillas, no enviar review pidiendo actualización porque me estresan más de lo que ya estoy...no añadan un peso encima...recuerden que siempre, aunque me demore, actualizaré.**

**En fin, respondo review anónimos.**

**-Juliana: Hola!, Sí, es genial empezar otro libro. Se siente muy bien. Espero que sea tan excelente como los dos anteriores, pero de ante mano habrá muchas sorpresas y cosas que no esperan para nada. Bueno, me demoré un poco en subir el primer capítulo de lectura, sin embargo, ya lo hice. Gracias a ti por leer y por este review. Besos.**

**-Jazminblack: Hola!, Me siento bien de comenzar este libro, que por lo visto es el favorito de muchos ( me incluyo). Ya seguí, pero saben que siempre tienen que esperar a que su autora pueda conseguir un rato libro para escribir, ya que demanda mucho tiempo. En fin. Besos.**

**-ileiza: Hola! Me alegra haberte hecho feliz con la actualización. Yo te entiendo cuando dices que la U es una tortura, así que, nada más que decir. Gracias por no presionarme a actualizar. Ya todos saben que no me gustan las presiones porque todos tenemos una vida por detrás y muchas cosas que hacer. Es un peso extra el que se te pone en la espalda cuando te insisten en que actualices, en fin…. Gracias por respetar la decisión de la mayoría por incluir a Teddy. Oh, espera y verás las sorpresas ( no spoiler). Besos.**

**-JENFER: Hola!, dije que avisaría cuando empezaría la historia y cumplo con lo que digo. Me alegro también que te hayas divertido por un rato. Y sí, cuando tengo tiempo escribo, que en estas últimas semanas ha sido escaso. Los estudios son lo más importante en estos momentos para mí, gracias por entender. Besos.**

**-Alejo Lestrange: Hola!, Muy maravilloso, como bien dices, es empezar este libro. Es uno de los favoritos de la mayoría. Ya está el primer capítulo. Besos.**

**-caro: Hola! Yo igual estoy emocionada con este libro, me gusta. Y ya lo estás leyendo. Por lo menos ganó la opción que quería, ¿no? Besos.**

**-erandy c: Hola! Sí, genial con este libro. Y espero que no haya sido tan impaciente la espera.**

**-CapaPluma279: Hola! A mi también me gusta el tercer libro ( no es sorpresa para nadie XD) Y ya empezó. Disfrutalo. Besos.**

**-CHI:Hola! me alegra saber que estás feliz porque empiece y porque venga Teddy. Besos.**

**-Andres: Hola! A ti y a muchos otros nos encanta este libro. Gracias por el halago, me pongo roja. Besos.**

**-Jackeline M: Hola! Yo igual esperaba empezar pronto. Me alegra saber que a ti también. Besos.**

**-KamiiLupinBlack: Hola! Me alegra saber que te encante la historia y todo lo que pasó en los dos libros anteriores. Yo espero que con este sea lo mismo. Besos.**

**-Jessie Potter Bl: Hola! Me alegra que te encante. Y ya comenzamos con este libro, espero que lo disfrutes...¡En serio extrañabas a Umbrigde? Sin duda la cara de sapo es chistosa...jajajajaj XD. Besos.**

**-vale: Hola!, ya continúe. Besos.**

**-Potter Evans: Hola! No podía contentar a todo el mundo, pero me conformo con que sigas leyendo. Besos.**

**-Krishie26: Hola! ya actualice. Espero lo disfrutes. Besos.**

**-mell straberry: Hola! y wow, el tuyo fue uno de esos review que me estreso porque justo estaba haciendo un trabajo en la sala de computación de la Uni...lo siento, pero soy franca. Espero no te moleste, sin embargo, ahora que lo leo mejor, la primera línea es chistosa...jajajaja XD ¿me darás el abrazo igual?Pongo una cara parecida a la del gato con botas...Besos.**

**-guest: Hola! Paciencia, ya actualice. Besos.**

**-Ariana: Hola y ya actualice. Besos.**

**-Guest 2: Hola! Ya sabes porque no actualizo. Besos.**

**-Ann D.A: Hola! Me alegro que te haya conquistado mi idea. Me pone feliz saberlo y más cuando me dicen que re leen la historia, esperando a que actualice. Es genial. Vendrán más sorpresas y reacciones. Paciencia. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Besos.**

**-ARI123: Hola! ya lo hice. Besos.**

**-katesnape: Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Y me encantaría avanzar más rápido, pero no se puede. Ya verás cómo sigue avanzando la relación Harry y Dudley. Besos.**

**-Fiore: Hola! y ya actualice. Besos.**

**Y a todos los demás, besos y nos leemos en los review. Los amo.**


	3. El error de tía Marge

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo soy solo una fanática que juega con ellos. **

**Disfruten, los leo más abajo.**

* * *

Una vez que Dudley llegó de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a sus padres, el profesor Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y dijo;

—Un interesante capítulo, sin embargo, debemos seguir leyendo, ¿quién desea leer?

Sorprendiendo a la gente reunida en el comedor, Petunia Dursley levantó la mano. Ella quería leer por sí misma lo que había pasado aquel día cuando su queridísima cuñada salió volando por los aires. Petunia nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero en el fondo se divirtió viendo a Marge inflarse como si fuese una ballena, cosa que, sin dudarlo, era.

Vernon, que se encontraba sentado al lado de su esposa, la miró anonadado durante unos segundos antes de sentir la ira recorrer su cuerpo. Entonces, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños absolutamente enojado con su esposa. No comprendía la razón por la cual se ofreció para leer cuando hace unos segundos atrás miraba a los magos con rencor. Dudley, al percatarse de la reacción de su papá, le tomó el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Él, pensaba el joven Dursley, debía aprender a tolerar este mundo y a su gente, aunque le costase mucho entender la magia. Luego de hacer aquello, le sonrió a su madre. Ella le agradeció el gesto esbozando una tímida sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el director, quién le sonreía con los ojos brillándoles intensamente.

Harry, en tanto, miraba a su tía dirigirse a la mesa alta con el ceño fruncido y más serio de lo habitual, ¿por qué quería ella leer este capítulo cuando siempre odió todo lo referente a la magia?

De pronto, comprendió el motivo: Tía Marge. Rió disimuladamente. Esto sería único y épico, como había pensando en el capítulo dos de la Piedra filosofal. Estaba seguro que las reacciones serían divertidas. Se frotó las manos anticipadamente, aguardando aquel momento. No obstante, algo arruinó su humor. Recordó todo lo que había pasado aquel día; desde las humillaciones hasta el tema referente a su padres. No sería agradable para Sirius y Remus cuando se leyese las atrocidades que dijo tía Marge de James y Lily Potter. Él estaba seguro que se armaría un caos de proporciones.

Suspiró largamente, alzando un poco la cabeza para tener el panorama completo del comedor: La mitad miraba boquiabierto a Petunia, la otra mitad fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. Nadie entendía la razón por la que quería leer si odiaba la magia, pero sabían que mientras se leyese el capítulo comprenderían sus motivos.

En ese momento, Petunia abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

—**El error de tía Marge— leyó con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron largamente antes de romper a reír escandalosamente.

—Es…cuando…realmente— intentó decir Ron, a través de su risa.

—Sí— contestó Harry, riendo satisfecho.

—Será único, aunque hayas actuado mal— Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió ampliamente.

—No actué para nada mal — la contradijo Harry—. Te darás cuenta la razón por la que lo hice y te apuesto que dirás: "Yo igual lo hubiese hecho".

—No me atrevo a apostar porque sé que tendrás razón— Hermione le sonrió—. Esperaré para escuchar lo que realmente pasó.

Dicho esto, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a reír. Los tres aguardaban ansiosos lo que el libro les dijese sobre aquel incidente.

Los demás no emitían comentario alguno. Sólo se limitaron a ver a los tres amigos perplejos, ¿qué significaba esa risa? No comprendían nada de lo que les pasaba, pero sabían que algo referente al título del capítulo los puso así. Suspiraron, sabiendo que en pocos minutos más lo averiguarían. Esperaron, entonces, a que Petunia Dursley comenzase a leer.

No obstante, justo cuando ella abría su boca para comenzar el capítulo, un grito enfurecido sobresaltó al comedor.

—¡Tú! — gritó Vernon, apuntando con su dedo gordo a Harry—. Fue tu culpa. Por tu culpa ella quedó como quedó.

—No fue mi culpa— rugió Harry, golpeando la mesa y parándose de golpe. Vernon imitó la acción—. Fue culpa de tía Marge por decir todas esas estupideces, ella se lo buscó; además, yo me aguanté todo lo que pude. Y déjame decirte, tío— escupió aquella palabra como si fuese veneno, mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a él —, que bien pude haberlo hecho el mismo día que llegó a la casa. No vengas a echarme la culpa de algo que fue exclusiva responsabilidad de esa señora, ¡entiendes! — concluyó con la varita alzada.

Vernon retrocedió un paso y se dejó caer en la silla, asustado. Esa mirada penetrante y oscura que a veces ponía su sobrino lo ponía a tiritar, más si lo apuntaba con esa varilla que ellos le decían varita. No la soportaba, en lo absoluto.

Harry, en tanto, volvió a sentarse y se frotó la sien. Las actitudes de su tío le estaban sacando de quicio desde hace rato.

—Harry— le llamó Sirius —, ¿qué fue eso?, ¿qué pasará en este capítulo que te hizo decir todo eso?

—Algo que estoy seguro les va a molestar—le respondió, suspirando lentamente para calmarse—, y que gatilló en una cosa con la tía Marge que no diré; pero que sí me metió en un buen lío, o al menos esa fue mi impresión. Usted, señor Weasley, le debe saber.

Arthur lo miró unos segundos, pensando a qué se podría referir. Pasados unos segundos, ahogó un grito.

—Ya sé qué fue y también lo sabe la familia— el señor Weasley fijó su mirada en cada uno de sus hijos y esposa para que entendiesen el título.

—¿La que voló? — preguntó Fred, sonriendo.

—Exacto— respondió Harry.

—Será épico— rió George, chocando las manos con su gemelo.

—¿Volar? — interrogó Remus, levantando la ceja; mientras Sirius reía por lo bajo.

—Ya lo sabrán, paciencia— contestó Harry, tratando de no reír.

Remus asintió justo cuando Petunia comenzaba a leer con un comedor algo tenso por lo que había sucedido y con un Fugde frunciendo el entrecejo.

**Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina. **

Vernon murmuró algo como: las personas responsables y trabajadoras siempre se levantan temprano. Sin embargo, los que escucharon, lo ignoraron.

**Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, **

Dudley se encogió de hombros antes de que la lectura continuase.

**porque se había quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de la salita. **

La gente rió a carcajadas, mientras Dudley se tornaba rojo

**Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.**

_Debería intentar bajar de peso _Pensó Dudley, sonrojándose furiosamente. El resto, en tanto, se reía o rodaba los ojos.

**Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. **

Vernon apretó los puños. No le gustó esa descripción para nada.

**Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, **

Sirius y Remus miraron enrabiados a los Dursley, especialmente a Vernon. Nadie merecía que sus cumpleaños pasaran desapercibos, mucho menos Harry. Ellos se asegurarían que en cuanto se terminase de leer la serie de libros él tuviese los más entretenidos y fabulosos cumpleaños. Su ahijado y sobrino, respectivamente, se lo merecía más que ninguno.

**ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado de que Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina, **

Gruñidos y protestas se escucharon fuertes y claros en el Gran Comedor. Mientras tanto, Dudley se encogía de hombros y Vernon apretaba los puños.

Petunia para callar los sonidos, volvió a leer.

**pero él estaba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse. Se sirvió una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.**

Harry miró oscuramente en dirección al libro. Odiaba que su padrino hubiera tenido que pasar por esa persecución cuando era completamente inocente de lo que se le acusaba**. **No obstante, se sentía tranquilo porque al finalizar el libro Sirius quedaría en libertad.

**«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. **

—Soy yo, ¿cierto? — preguntó Sirius, sobándose la sien.

—Sí— contestó Harry, mirando a su padrino compadecido.

Sirius asintió. Él había escuchado de aparte de Dumbledore y Remus que hasta los muggles lo buscaban para apresarlo, pero leerlo desde este libro confirmando esas habladurías era sentenciarlo cruelmente. No obstante, sabía que pertenecía al pasado y que debía estar calmado porque en unas cuantas horas más la gente descubría toda la verdad, y él sería libre al fin. Suspiró, haciendo un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

Petunia asintió, con cierto temor, volver a leer.

**Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»**

Sirius gruñó enfadado antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon echando un vistazo al fugitivo por encima del periódico**

Sirius estrechó los ojos, mirando a Vernon con aspecto sombrío. En respuesta, él tembló de pies a cabeza. Al señor Dursley no le gustaba para nada ese tipo y su aspecto le provocaba miedo y repulsión.

—**. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!**

—No soy ningún vago— rugió Sirius, levantándose de su puesto y quedando frente a Vernon, quien se estremeció—. Para tu información, muggle, estuve doce años apresado en una cárcel acusado por un crimen que no cometí. Y si me escapé fue solo para proteger a mi ahijado de un maldito traidor. Por tanto, no soy ningún vago ni mucho menos asqueroso—Vernon asintió en respuesta para que el mago no le pegase. Era mejor estar de acuerdo con él que tenerlo de enemigo—. En cambio tú, eres un gordo obeso.

Vernon apretó los puños. Sirius, en tanto e ignorando las miradas de curiosidad y perplejidad de gran parte del comedor, se dejó caer en su silla sobándose la sien. Sabía que tendría que soportar varios pasajes así y lo aceptaba de buena gana. Sin embargo, no lo toleraría de parte de un muggle irritante y fastidioso como lo era Vernon Dursley.

Remus, mientras tanto, miró enojado en dirección al muggle. Su amigo no tenía la culpa de haber sido arrestado injustamente ni mucho menos de estar en ese estado.

Umbrigde, en tanto, miraba a Black con los ojos entrecerrados y enrabiaba. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario porque sabía que al final del libro se sabría que el prófugo era culpable y volvería a Azkaban. Sin proponérselo, esbozo una amplia sonrisa. Black lo pasaría muy mal en este libro, de eso ella estaba completamente segura.

Harry, aunque se sentía molesto, le pidió a su tía que siguiese leyendo. Ella volvió a leer en seguida, ya que no quería que su marido sufriera a manos de los magos.

**Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry, **

Misma mirada que Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Tonks y Molly le lanzaban a Vernon Dursley en ese preciso instante. Cada vez se encontraban más irritados con la actitud medieval de ese muggle.

Petunia, viendo aquellas miradas, volvió a leer antes de que pasase algo malo con su marido.

**cuyo pelo desordenado había sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. **

—Para tu información, muggle— dijo Sirius calmadamente—. El pelo de mi ahijado siempre será desordenado. Nada de lo que hagas podrá revertir esa condición porque es una vieja maldición en los Potter.

—Generaciones de Potter han nacido con ese cabello y seguirán naciendo— añadió Remus, suspirando.

Vernon miró espantado a los dos hombres. Era imposible que una cosa de esas, debía ser una mentira. Para cerciorarse, Vernon ladeó su rostro en dirección a Harry, quién tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, cosa que hizo estremecer al Dursley. _Son todos unos locos psicópatas. Me quiero ir de aquí rápido._

Luego de eso, le suplico a su mujer que siguiese leyendo. Ella lo hizo sin demoras.

**Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos,**

Sirius se estremeció ante aquella descripción, pero la dejó pasar.

**Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.**

—Siempre lo estás — le susurró Ginny en el oído.

Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ella lo aceptó gustosa. No obstante, alguien se aclaró la garganta: Ron, Charlie y Bill le enviaban una mirada de advertencia. Harry rodó los ojos, envolvió a Ginny por la cintura y siguió escuchando a su tía, ignorando a "sus cuñados".

**Volvió a aparecer el presentador.**

**«El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy…**

Sirius suspiro aliviado. No le gustaba y no le gustarían las partes que hablasen mal de él.

—**¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso al presentador**

Misma mirada que le lanzaba Sirius a Vernon. El muggle lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—**. ¡No nos has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!**

—Quieres saber de dónde me escapé, muggle idiota— gruñó Sirius. El comedor, de pronto, se sumió en un silencio tenso mientras miraban al animago con miedo—. Me escapé de Azkaban, una asquerosa prisión que es custodiada por los dementores— Dudley y Petunia tragaron saliva, recordando la única vez que los tuvieron enfrente. Eran aterradores y no se imaginaban a una persona, cualquiera que sea, durante años cerca de ellos. Les producía escalofríos—, sólo para proteger a Harry de los traidores y de las humillaciones de vivió y estaba viviendo. Tú nada podías hacer— continuó Sirius gritando—, porque justamente me estaba acercando a tu preciosa calle para encontrar tu casa, meterme adentro silenciosamente y pulverizarte, ¡entiendes o te hago un dibujito!

—Tú, no— tartamudeó Vernon nervioso—.Es imposible, me hubiese dado cuenta que un asesino psicópata estaba rondando nuestra casa.

Aunque la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras del muggle, nadie emitió comentario alguno.

—Sí tío Vernon— sonrió Harry—. Es absolutamente cierto lo que dice. Él se estaba acercando a tu casa de a poco porque quería verme antes de entrar a Hogwart.

En la mesa de profesores, Umbridge gruñó por lo bajo y anotó en un papel algo que nadie vio, pero que hacía referencia a los motivos para volver a apresar al reo. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió su escritura:

—Y nosotros— Ron se apuntó a sí mismo y a Hermione—, podemos dar fe que aquello ocurrió.

Los tres amigos junto a Sirius sonrieron ampliamente, mientras los demás seguían mirándolos estupefactos.

—Se darán cuenta en el siguiente capítulo— les aseguró Harry, haciéndole un gesto a su tía para que siguiese leyendo.

Ella siguió leyendo, temerosa por lo que había dicho Sirius y la confirmación de su sobrino.

**Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, **

Petunia enrojeció hasta la médula, mientras la gran mayoría reía por lo bajo. Rápidamente, ella continúo leyendo.

**se dio la vuelta y escudriñó atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. **

Petunia asintió de acuerdo con esa línea y siguió leyendo.

**Era la mujer más entrometida del mundo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy respetuosos con las normas.**

Nuevamente, la tía de Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo, solo que esta vez frunciendo el ceño. Ella sabía que era entrometida y chismosa porque había sido así desde muy pequeña, pero otra cosa era que lo dijesen a viva voz como ocurrió en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar por un motivo: Los estudiantes de Hogwart se reían disimuladamente. Así que, aprovechando que ella leía, siguió leyendo.

—**¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y amoratado— que la horca es la única manera de tratar a esa gente!**

—¡Cuándo aprenderán— dijo Sirius, imitando la acción de Vernon en el libro— que San mungo o Azkaban es la única manera de tratar a los muggles como ustedes!

Vernon se estremeció levemente, pensando en Azkaban, esa prisión que tanto nombraban los magos. Sin ser consciente, tragó saliva, mientras los demás reían por lo bajo.

Vernon se merecía pasar los miedos más terribles del mundo y este era solo uno de ellos.

Dudley, por otra parte, ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado. Sentía pena de su padre, pero creía que a lo mejor con esto él cambiaría su pensamiento. Luego, suspiró y esperó a que su madre continuase leyendo.

—**Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia, que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino.**

Petunia arrugó el ceño antes de continuar.

**Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:**

—**Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez.**

Harry apretó los puños. Odiaba a tía Marge desde el fondo de su alma y entre más pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido, más se alegraba de haberla inflado. Ella se lo merecía con creces. Esbozó, entonces, una sonrisa y miró de reojo a tío Vernon. Casi rió al ver la expresión angustiada y colérica posada en el rostro de su tío, pero se contuvo. Vernon sufriría las consecuencias de los actos de tía Marge, o al menos parte de aquel sufrimiento.

Luego, suspiró y espero a que su tía Petunia, otra persona que podría sufrir por culpa de Marge, se dispusiese a leer de nuevo.

**Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.**

Harry suspiró antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?**

—Por desgracia, sí—se respondió Harry, arrugando la frente.

Tío Vernon se puso rojo de ira, sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa. Lo mejor era quedarse callado en vez de enfrentar a los magos.

Los demás no podían dejar de preguntarse la razón por la cual Harry Potter hablaba de aquella manera de esa señora. Supusieron que debía ser algo malo para que él le tuviese ese rencor, pero sabían que pronto lo averiguarían, por lo que, dejaron que Petunia Dursley siguiese leyendo.

**Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. **

—Me hago una imagen mental de cuán desagradable puede ser esa "tía Marge", teniendo en cuenta de quién es pariente — dijo Sirius, mirando burlonamente a Vernon, quien se volvió morado de la rabia que sentía.

El resto del comedor, rió por lo bajo y tía Petunia, para callar a las personas y salvar a su marido, siguió leyendo con rapidez.

**Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a llamarla «tía». **

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly y Arthur gruñeron ante esa línea. Petunia decidió seguir leyendo.

**Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. **

Sirius se quejó y apretó los dientes. Algo lo hacía pensar que esos perros no eran felices con Marge.

**No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus queridos perros,**

Sirius rodó los ojos, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza.

**pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente de Harry.**

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró enojado a sus tíos. Ambos se estremecieron, pero lo dejaron pasar. Petunia, agradeciendo que tuviera el libro en sus manos, siguió leyendo.

**En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, **

Ahora fue Dudley el que hizo una mueca de desagrado. Lo único que le gustaba de su tía era que le daba dinero, nada más. A él le asfixiaba que lo tratase como un niño consentido, cosa que aún ocurría, para desgracia suya.

**tía Marge golpeó a Harry en las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas musicales. **

Silbidos de protestas fue lo único que se escuchó en el comedor, mientras que Vernon se le ponía, una vez más, su rostro morado de ira.

—Si alguna vez tengo a esa mujer enfrente mío, no duden en que la hechizaré. Nadie impide que mi ahijado no gane un juego porque la tía es una tramposa— rugió Sirius, mirando a Dursley oscuramente. Tío Vernon se estremeció.

—Ni mucho menos lo golpean con un bastón— estrechó los ojos Remus, mirando amenazadoramente a Vernon.

El muggle tiritó. Esos dos hombres serían un martirio para él. De eso estaba segurísimo dado a que siempre le tocaba a él el castigo. Suspiró y le rogó a su esposa que continuará, porque quería que los magos se callasen y que esos dos no lo siguiesen mirando como lo hacían. Petunia, entendiendo a Vernon, siguió leyendo sin demoras.

**Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry.**

Sirius estrechó los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. Remus miró oscuramente. Tonks gruñó. Arthur apretó los dientes. Molly frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Ron apretó los puños. Y Hermione agarró fuertemente la varita.

Los siete se encontraban bastantes enojados y querían hechizar a Vernon en nombre de Marge, pero se estaban conteniendo porque no querían ser expulsados del comedor. Era mejor no hacer nada y seguir escuchando la lectura, por más desagradable que fuese.

Harry, en tanto, ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado. Si reaccionaban así por una pequeñez, no quería ni imaginar lo que dirían del accidente con tía Marge. Sacudió, entonces, la cabeza y le pidió a tía Petunia que siguiese leyendo.

Ella lo hizo, frunciendo los labios ante las reacciones de esas siete personas.

**En su última visita, el año anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. **

—¡Oh, vamos! — se quejó Neville, apretando los dientes—. No me digas que algo te hará esa señora, Harry.

—Algo pasará, sí; pero…— se interrumpió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos lo miraron confundidos, especialmente sus amigos. Dudley, en cambio, trataba de no reír. Ese recuerdo aún le hacía aullar de la risa y ahora tendría que volver a recordarla. Cruzó, entonces, una mirada con Harry. Ambos se veían divertidos, aunque en caso de su primo había entrecerrado los ojos y él sabía la razón. Creía que aun le molestaba aquel hecho. Sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a su madre para que continuase leyendo. Ella lo hizo sin demoras.

_**Ripper **_**persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, **

La mitad del comedor tenía las mandíbulas desencajadas de la impresión y la otra mitad miraba a Harry con sorpresa.

Dudley, sonriendo por lo bajo, le hizo un gesto a su madre para que siguiese leyendo.

**y tía Marge no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. **

Sirius apretó los puños, mientras que Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly gruñían.

Harry rodó los ojos y espero a que su tía continuase leyendo.

**El recuerdo de aquel incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.**

Dudley asintió consigo mismo. Y a pesar de que se comenzaba a llevar mejor con su primo, ese recuerdo era muy gracioso para olvidarlo o no reírse.

Los demás, especialmente Sirius y Remus, miraron al joven Dursley enojados. Él, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros y le pidió a su mamá que volviese a leer.

—**Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly gruñeron antes que Petunia continuase leyendo.

—**, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas antes de ir a recogerla.**

Harry miró a Vernon sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su tío tragó saliva nerviosamente, ya que estaba seguro que ninguno de esos dos hombres le tendría consideración cuando se leyese que le había dicho a Marge que Harry asistía al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto. Volvió a tragar saliva y le rogó a su mujer con la mirada que leyese lo más rápido que pudiese.

**Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.**

—Ya no— se apresuró a decir Dudley, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Más te vale— gruñó Sirius.

Dudley asintió y Petunia, para que el reo no siguiese regañando a su hijo, siguió leyendo.

—**Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a tía Marge.**

—**De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también conmigo.**

— ¡Así se habla, Harry! — aplaudió Dean.

Pronto a él se le unió Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y un par de profesores. Sirius y Remus inflaban su pecho orgullosos _Igual a sus padres. No hay duda._

—**Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de Harry**

Ginny gruñó. No le gustaban las partes donde se hacía ver a Harry como una persona invisible. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por poner en su lugar al muggle, pero se debía contener para que no la expulsaran de la sala.

Harry, dándose cuenta de esa reacción, le dio un pequeño beso. Ginny le sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho antes de que la lectura siguiese.

—**: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?**

Silbidos de protesta se escucharon a lo largo del comedor. Todos se enfadaron con aquel comentario.

—Nosotros no somos anormales— gritó Draco Malfoy, apretando los puños—. Tú eres el anormal, muggle del demonio.

Vernon retrocedió y tragó saliva, provocando los aplausos del resto del alumnado. Petunia, viendo la reacción de su marido, se apresuró a leer una vez más. Ella no quería que él saliese herido por culpa de la lectura.

—**Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.**

— ¡Bien dicho! — aplaudió el comedor.

Vernon ardía en rabia, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. No quería armar una pelea ni nada por el estilo de momento.

—**Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en medio de su rostro colorado**

Pero con esta oración, Vernon tembló. A nadie le iba a gustar lo que él diría. Estaba seguro que ese tal Black y Lupin no se quedarían callados con lo que oirían. Sin ser consciente, se pasó la mano por la frente, la cual estaba llena de sudor. Esto no sería nada bueno para su integridad.

Harry, percatándose de la reacción de su tío muggle, sonrió con malicia y se frotó las manos anticipadamente. Dejaría que Sirius y Remus le dijesen unas cuantas verdades a su tío, aunque hubiese querido hacerlo él, sin embargo, se daría el gusto de dejárselo a los mejores amigos de su padre.

—**: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

Un silencio atónito e incrédulo se instaló en el Gran Comedor y durante varios minutos, nadie se movió ni emitió comentario alguno. La frase había dejado a todos desconcertados, sobre todo a Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione. Estos dos últimos alternaban la mirada uno con otro, perplejos. No obstante;

— ¿Perdón? — gritó Sirius indignado, interrumpiendo aquel silencio—, ¿tú le has dicho qué a esa gorda?

Sirius apuntó con el dedo a Vernon, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Ella no sabía nada de su condición— se defendió Vernon, tomando el brazo de Dudley— ¿qué querían que dijese?

— Cualquier cosa, menos que asiste a un centro de no sé qué —gruñó Remus.

—P-pero es un m-m-mago, ¿qué más podía decir? — tartamudeó, tragando saliva.

Sirius se paró y comenzó a deambular de lado a lado con las manos en su espalda. Remus imitó la acción, pero con las manos sobándose la sien. Los demás no emitían comentario alguno, incluyendo a Dudley quien miraba compadecido a su padre. Petunia frunció el ceño, abrió el libro y quiso continuar leyendo, sin embargo, Harry le envió una mirada de advertencia. Ella asintió y cerró el libro de golpe. Luego, miró la escena intensamente.

— ¿Y crees que ser mago hace que mi ahijado sea una delincuente juvenil incurable? — preguntó Sirius, parando enfrente de Vernon.

—N-no— contestó, aferrándose fuertemente del brazo de su hijo—. De ninguna manera, señor.

—Entonces, ¿para qué le dijiste eso a aquella señora? — le interrogó Remus, levantando la ceja.

—Yo…no…yo no lo sé, señor.

—¿Cuál es la finalidad de hacer eso? — insistió Sirius, apuntándolo con su varita.

—N-no lo sé, señor.

—¿Cómo no lo vas a saber, morsa? — rodó los ojos Remus.

Vernon se quedó callado, sintiendo su piel de gallina. El resto se debatía entre reír por la expresión del muggle o aplaudir a los merodeadores. Al final, optaron por seguir deleitándose con la escena.

—Espero que esta sea la última vez que dices o haces algo como esto. La próxima vez, te golpearé hasta que me canse. No es una amenaza, es una advertencia— sentenció Sirius, volviendo a su puesto. Remus asintió e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

El muggle se pasó la mano por la frente. Quería salir corriendo de este lugar y no volver, ya que sabía que esos hombres cumplirían con su amenaza cuando leyesen lo que él y su hermana dijeron sobre los Potter. Entonces, se removió incómodo en su asiento. Este capítulo sería largo para él y su integridad física. Luego, le imploró a Petunia que siguiese leyendo.

Ella, primero, miró a su sobrino el cual asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Petunia supo que podía seguir con la lectura del capítulo.

—**¿Qué? —gritó Harry.**

—**Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío Vernon.**

—Los problemas los tendrás tú si es que dices o haces cualquier otra cosa en contra de mi ahijado— le advirtió Sirius, mirándolo intensamente.

—Y que no te quepa duda que tanto los señores Weasley como Tonks y yo estaremos de lado de Sirius— añadió Remus.

Todos los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza, provocando que Vernon Dursley temblara de pies a cabeza.

Albus, Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Hagrid y Fudge suspiraron. Esos cinco les sacarían de quicio y estaban seguros que nada podrían hacer contra ellos.

La única que no se veía feliz era Umbrigde quien tenía los labios fuertemente apretados y miraba con desdén al comedor. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna porque sabía que pronto ella tendría su venganza. Espero, entonces, que la lectura continuase.

**Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía.**

—En realidad es difícil de creer lo que este señor ha hecho— siseó Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Calma, Ginny— le tranquilizó Harry, besando su cuello—. Fue solo algo momentáneo.

—Pero que aún así molesta— interrumpió Hermione, mirando con odio a Vernon.

—Además, jamás nos habías dicho esto y se supone que somos tus amigos— gruñó Ron, cruzándose de brazos—. Tus mejores amigos.

—Lo siento, chicos— se disculpó Harry—. Pero hay ciertas cosas en mi vida de las cuales no me gusta hablar porque me hacen mal. Lo deberían comprender.

—Te entendemos, no obstante, eso no quita que nos de coraje y rabia leer cómo te trata este señor y cómo te guardas todo esto para ti solo, Harry— insistió Hermione, apretando los dientes.

—Es mi forma de ser y punto— Harry apretó los puños—. No hay nada más que hacer. Ahora, déjenme escuchar la lectura. Queda mucho y no ha pasado la mejor parte.

Sus dos amigos asintieron, mientras que Ginny le ponía una mano en sobre el pecho para que él se tranquilizase.

Para fortuna de las cuatro, nadie les pregunto qué conversaban o hacían; por lo que, Petunia decidió que era mejor seguir leyendo.

**Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda una semana era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le habían hecho nunca, incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mollyy Arthur gruñeron entre dientes; mientras que Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George apretaban los puños.

—**Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a la estación. **

—Al fin se va la morsa— le susurró Hannah a Susan.

Ella asintió antes de volver a prestar atención a la lectura.

**¿Quieres venir; Dudders?**

—**No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry**

Dean y Seamus miraron a Dudley oscuramente. Él, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros temblando un poco.

—**Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.**

Varios rieron por lo bajo, provocando el sonrojo de Dudley.

**Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.**

Dudley miró a su primo atónito, al tiempo que la mitad del comedor reía de la descripción del hombro.

—**Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina. **

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó Neville, alzando las manos al cielo.

Todos asintieron. Vernon se volvió morado de la rabia y le pidió a su esposa que siguiese leyendo**. **

**Harry, que había quedado en una especie de trance causado por el terror; tuvo de repente una idea. **

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa. La idea había ido bien hasta que a tía Marge se le ocurrió decir esas cosas de sus padres. Suspiró y le pidió a su tía Petunia que continuase leyendo. Ella prosiguió con un comedor curioso por saber la idea que tuvo Harry aquel día.

**Dejó la tostada, se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta.**

Sirius frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que se leería. Sacudió, entonces, la cabeza y siguió prestando atención al libro.

**Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:**

—**No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.**

—Como si Harry quisiese ir, morsa— rodaron los ojos Neville, Ginny y Luna.

Petunia miró al trío extrañada antes de seguir leyendo.

—**Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry**

Neville, Luna y Ginny le sonrieron a Harry y chocaron la mano con él, mientras la gran mayoría los miraba perplejos.

Tía Petunia prefirió seguir con la lectura del capítulo antes de volver a vivir una escena extraña como la recién vivida.

—**. Quiero pedirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al pueblo.**

—¡Oh! — exclamó Hermione, sonriendo—. Te comprendo.

—Fue una buena idea, amigo— suspiró Ron.

—Pero no funciono— se encogió de hombros Harry.

La mitad del comedor lo miró extrañado; la otra mitad, confundido. Harry rodó los ojos y le pidió a su tía seguir leyendo. Ella lo hizo sin demoras.

—**¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto a la puerta.**

—**Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente.**

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Harry? — le preguntó Sirius, intuyendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Ya lo verás— contestó Harry, haciéndole un gesto a su tía para que continuase leyendo.

Ella asintió con cierta curiosidad posada en su rostro dado a que nunca supo de esta petición. Frunció los labios y miró a su marido enojada. Él, en respuesta, gruñó y le insistió que volviese a leer.

Petunia suspiró y siguió leyendo.

—**¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.**

—**Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?**

— ¡Fantástico! — gritó Fred, aplaudiendo.

— ¡Fenomenal! — silbó George, impresionado.

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, chocaron las manos entre sí e inflaron sus pechos orgullosos. Los demás aplaudían, mientras Vernon se ponía morado de furia.

—Veamos qué harás ahora, muggle— se burló Justin, chocando las manos con sus compañeros de casa.

Esto aumentó los aplausos. Harry rodó los ojos, sin embargo, le pidió a su tía que siguiese leyendo. Estaba ansioso por leer a tía Marge inflándose.

Petunia, al ver el gesto de su sobrino, siguió leyendo sin demoras.

—**¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! —bramó tío Vernon.**

**Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.**

Al igual que el comedor, el cual se frotó las manos anticipadamente.

—**Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si me equivocara?**

—No lo tientes, Harry— le susurró Ginny, mirándolo preocupada.

—No pasó nada— sonrió Harry.

Ginny suspiró y siguió escuchando la lectura.

—**Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. **

Hubo treinta segundos de un silencio atónito antes que los silbidos y gritos enfurecidos inundaran al Gran Comedor. Vernon apretó los puños y lanzó un gruñido, que se perdió entre los sonidos de las protestas. No obstante, un grito sobresalió de todos.

— ¡Maldito, muggle!

Vernon retrocedió ante la furia de Sirius Black, quien se abalanzaba a él con los puños en alto, dispuesto a golpearlo. Sin embargo;

—¡Alto! — gritó Harry, poniéndose entre su tío y su padrino—. No puedo permitir esto.

—Pero, Harry— se quejó Sirius, haciendo una pequeña mueca—. Este muggle te iba a pegar.

—Lo sé, Sirius, créeme que lo sé—respondió Harry, mirando a su tío con odio—. Sin embargo, por ahora es mejor que no le hagas nada, porque lo peor está por venir.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — le preguntó Sirius, perplejo.

—Espera y verás. Yo solo te digo que no puedo permitirte que te adelantes a los hechos. Si tío Vernon sufre ahora las consecuencias por esta pequeñez, tú no podrás vengarte en unos minutos más por lo que él y tía Marge dirán.

Sirius lo miró atónito, así como también Remus, Tonks, los señores Weasley, Ron y Hermione, ¿qué significaba eso? No lo sabían, pero por la reacción de Vernon – quien emitió un gemido y se pasó la mano por la frente – supusieron que era algo grave.

—Está bien— suspiró Sirius, apretando los dientes—. No me adelantaré a los hechos.

Harry respiró aliviado y se pidió a su tío y padrino que volviesen a sus puestos. Ambos le hicieron caso. Una vez que se hubieron sentado, Sirius anotó algo en un pergamino y Petunia volvió a leer.

**Pero Harry no retrocedió.**

—¡Bien! — aplaudió Parvati.

Los demás la imitaron, igual aplaudieron.

—**Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya dicho —dijo Harry en tono serio.**

—¡Excelente respuesta! — comentó Kingsley, hablando por primera vez en este capítulo.

La gente que estaba cerca de él, asintió de acuerdo con esas palabras.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente amoratado.**

Sirius y Remus levantaron el pulgar y sonrieron ampliamente. Harry se estaba defendiendo bastante bien.

—**Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.**

Ron y Hermione apretaron los dientes. Su amigo no tendría que haber pasado por eso. Era detestable todo lo que aquel muggle le hacía y que ellos nunca supieron hasta hoy. Gruñeron antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.**

El comedor se inclinó un poco más al libro, sabiendo que Vernon cedería ante la petición.

—**De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca**

Alumnos, profesores y adultos aplaudieron. Vernon, en tanto, apretó los puños enrabiado.

—**, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, firmaré esa cochina autorización.**

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con fuerza. Para ella era difícil y doloroso enterarse de que el hijo de dos de sus mejores alumnos sufriera de esta forma. Sin querer, le gruñó a Albus antes de que la voz de Petunia Dursley la sacase de sus pensamientos.

**Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.**

La mitad le gruñó al tío Vernon, mientras la otra se cruzaba de brazos.

**Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento.**

Harry suspiró antes de volver a escuchar a su tía.

**Muy despacio y con tristeza, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus deberes. **

Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley gruñeron.

**Se dirigió a la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**. Parecía que **_**Errol **_**se había recuperado. **

Percy miró aliviado al libro.

_**Hedwig **_**y él estaban dormidos, con la cabeza bajo el ala. Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.**

Dudley se comenzó a sentir realmente mal por su primo. Harry no se merecía haber pasado por todo aquello por culpa de su familia. Miró, entonces, apenado a su madre. Petunia captó la mirada de su hijo, pero mantuvo una expresión neutral y siguió leyendo.

—_**Hedwig **_**—dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer una semana. Vete con **_**Errol**_**. Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. **

—Una explicación bastante vaga para lo que realmente aconteció, he de decir— dijo Ron, acaparando la atención del comedor—: "Querido Ron — comenzó a recitar—: Vendrá la hermana de mi tío Vernon, que no sabe que soy mago. Por lo tanto, no puedo tenerla en casa. Cuida de Hedwig, nos vemos en Kring Kross. Saludos, Harry"

Harry sintió su rostro cubrirse de color rojo al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos. Los demás lo miraban perplejos.

—Tía Petunia, siga leyendo, por favor — le rogó Harry.

Ella asintió y volvió a leer.

**Y no me mires así.**

_**Hedwig **_**lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.**

Harry se sobó la sien antes de seguir prestando atención a la lectura.

—**No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione.**

—Sí la hubo— le sonrió Harry a Ron y Hermione.

Ellos dos asintieron. Para suerte de los tres, nadie a excepción de Ginny, los oyó.

—Ya lo sabrás— le prometió Harry, besando su mejilla.

Ella, en respuesta, asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó más fuerte al pecho de su novio. Billy y Charlie entrecerraron los ojos antes eso.

**Diez minutos más tarde, **_**Errol **_**y **_**Hedwig **_**(ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la pata) salieron por la ventana y volaron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió la jaula y la escondió en el armario.**

Sirius y Remus apretaron los puños. Era una injustica todo lo que estaba pasando Harry.

**Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Enseguida tía Petunia le empezó a gritar para que bajara y se preparase para recibir a la invitada.**

Harry gimió, mientras que Petunia frunció los labios.

—**¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo.**

—No funcionará —dijo Fred, negando con la cabeza.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A tía Marge le encantaba criticarle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta estaría ella.**

—No deberías pensar así— gruñó Ginny.

En respuesta, Harry se encogió de hombros y besó el cuello de ella. Ginny rodó los ojos, mientras que Sirius y Remus maldecían entre dientes.

**Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.**

Varios suspiraron resignados. Vernon miró con odio a los magos.

—**¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry**

**Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre.**

Mismo sentimiento que tenían en el comedor.

**En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenía bigote, **

—Veo el parecido— se burló Sirius, mientras el resto del comedor reía a carcajadas.

Vernon, una vez más, apretó los puños. Y Petunia volvió a leer para que la gente parase de reírse de su marido.

**aunque no tan poblado como el de tío Vernon. En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y debajo de la otra se hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.**

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero se contuvo de hacer comentarios que lo pudiesen perjudicar.

—**¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —rugió tía Marge**

Mientras la gran mayoría reía, Dudley se volvía rojo de vergüenza. Petunia se apresuró a leer.

—**. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito querido?**

**Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo rubio totalmente pegado al gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas. **

—Harry— gimió Dudley, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Harry, riendo.

El comedor seguía con las risas. Y Petunia se vio en la obligación de seguir leyendo.

**Tía Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la respiración), **

Sirius y Remus gruñeron con fuerza. Tonks se encargó que ambos se calmasen un poco para que la lectura pudiese continuar.

**estrechó a Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro.**

Dudley agachó su cabeza, avergonzado. Petunia, viendo la acción de su hijo, volvió a leer.

**Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley encontraría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.**

Dudley, Petunia y Vernon asintieron de acuerdo con aquella afirmación; mientras la gran mayoría fruncía el ceño.

—**¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge **

Petunia hizo una mueca antes de seguir leyendo.

**pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un perchero.**

Ginny gruñó, mientras que Sirius y Remus entrecerraban los ojos; y Ron y Hermione apretaban los puños.

Harry, percatándose de esas reacciones, le imploró con la mirada a su tía que continuase leyendo.

**Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su prominente mandíbula el huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia.**

Petunia Dursley gruñó y frunció el ceño, sintiendo aún aquel golpe. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, ya que quedaron sorprendidos con aquella frase y su posterior reacción.

Vernon, en cambio, sintió la ira invadir su cuerpo; entonces, apretó los puños. Su mujer le debía una explicación por aquel arrebato, pero por el momento, él deseaba que se terminase este capítulo lo más pronto posible. Así que esperó a que Petunia siguiese leyendo.

**Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerraba la puerta.**

—**¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará **_**Ripper**_**?**

—Ripper— se burló Sirius—. Es el peor nombre que pudiese tener un perro. Y es más, ofenden a toda la raza canina con eso.

Vernon, Petunia, Dudley y muchos otros quedaron sorprendidos con aquel comentario que no tenía razón de ser; pero lo dejaron pasar. Era mejor seguir leyendo. Y así lo entendió Petunia, quien luego de darle una mirada de desdén a Sirius, continúo con la lectura.

—_**Ripper **_**sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato —dijo tía Marge**

—¡Qué asqueroso! — exclamó asqueada Cho.

Petunia hizo un gesto de desagrado y siguió leyendo.

**mientras entraban todos en tropel en la cocina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta. **

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Lavender y Parvati gruñeron en dirección de Vernon; quien tragó saliva.

**Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. **

—En eso tiene toda la razón— dijo Neville, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él antes de que Petunia siguiese con la lectura.

**Subió la maleta por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados lo más despacio que pudo.**

**Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servido té y pastel de frutas, y **_**Ripper **_**lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. **

Marietta, Susan, Hannah, Lavender y Parvati hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

**Harry notó que tía Petunia se estremecía al ver a **_**Ripper **_**manchando el suelo de té y babas. **

—Me dejó todo el suelo asqueroso— detuvo la lectura Petunia Dursley, mirando asqueada al libro—. Ese perro es sucio.

Cho y Marietta asintieron de acuerdo con ella. Petunia medio sonrió antes de volver a leer.

**Tía Petunia odiaba a los animales.**

Petunia asintió de acuerdo con esa frase.

—**¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío Vernon.**

—**El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno**

—Es mejor él que ella — comentó Justin.

Vernon volvió a apretar los puños. Y Petunia, esbozando una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, siguió leyendo. No podía negarlo, amaba cómo las personas del comedor reaccionaban con Marge.

—**. Está jubilado. Le viene bien tener algo que hacer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre **_**Ripper**_**. ¡Sufre tanto si no está conmigo...!**

—Claro, lo que digas— dijo Luna con su singular voz.

Petunia la miró extrañada antes de continuar leyendo.

_**Ripper **_**volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera vez.**

El comedor se quejó, mientras Harry suspiraba resignado. Esto sería difícil.

—**Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó.**

—**Sí —respondió Harry**

—**No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge**

—¿Maleducado? — parpadeó Sirius, mirando incrédulo a Vernon—, ¿es enserio?

—No lo dije yo— se defendió Vernon, tragando saliva.

—Es lo mismo, ya que es tu familia— gruñó Sirius.

—Además, es ella quien ha sido maleducada con Harry desde que llegó— añadió Remus.

Vernon tembló y se aferró a los brazos de su hijo una vez más. Petunia, viendo aquello, se apresuró a leer.

—**. Demasiado bien te tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. **

—Y yo en su lugar, te hubiese echado de mi casa por grosera, maleducada y antipática— declaró Molly, provocando los aplausos del comedor.

Vernon gruñó, mientras que Petunia volvió a esbozar una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Luego de aquello, continúo leyendo.

**Si te hubieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al orfanato.**

—Y yo te hubiese ido a dejar a un basurero, que es lo que le corresponde a la gente como tú— siseó Molly.

Una vez más el comedor aplaudió, aunque se podía notar en los rostros de todos que se encontraban enojados por las cosas horribles que estaba diciendo esa señora.

**Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los Dursley,**

Petunia lo miró sorprendida. Vernon lo ignoró. Y Dudley agachó su cabeza, avergonzado. En cuanto a los demás, se encontraban tan perplejos que no hallaron qué decir. Tía Petunia, aún anonadada, siguió leyendo.

**pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó en la cara una triste sonrisa.**

Misma sonrisa que tenía el comedor. Se sentían pésimos leyendo el libro. Pero, esto sirvió para que la vergüenza de Dudley aumentase.

—**¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. **

—Modales te enseñaremos a ti— gruñó la profesora McGonagall.

Vernon tragó saliva. Esa profesora era de temer y más si lo miraban directo a él. Gimió, deseando que el capítulo acabara de una buena vez.

—**Tomó un largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó**

Cho arrugó la nariz. Esa muggle necesitaba con urgencia una clase de modales.

—**: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo enviáis, Vernon?**

—A un colegio asqueroso— siseó Arthur, mirando con odio a Vernon, quien una vez más tembló de cabeza a pies.

—**Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de primera categoría para casos desesperados.**

Tonks gruñó.

—**Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico? —dijo, orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron, golpeando la mesa. Los comentarios de esa señora lo estaban comenzando a sacar de sus casillas y ahora podían ver porque Harry había dicho cuando comenzó el capítulo que perfectamente podría haber hecho lo que hizo mucho antes.

—**Bueeenooo...**

**Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.**

Sirius gruñó una vez más.

—Te estás ganando una golpiza, muggle— le amenazó el padrino de Harry.

Vernon deseó desaparecer de ahí en esos momentos.

—**Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió—: sin parar.**

Silbidos de protestas se escucharon fuertes y claros a lo largo del Gran Comedor. Nadie estaba contento con lo que estaba pasando en el libro y comprendieron la razón por la que Harry dijo lo que dijo al inicio del capítulo.

—**Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. No comprendo esas ñoñerías de no pegar a los que se lo merecen. Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. **

—Una buena paliza es la que te daremos a ti, Marge, si te tuviéramos al frente— dijo Tonks, apretando los puños.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella. Vernon volvió a tiritar. Estaba seguro que él recibiría un buen merecido y quería evitarlo, huyendo del lugar. No obstante, no había escapatoria posible.

**¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?**

—**Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces.**

**Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.**

Misma acción que se repetía a lo largo del comedor, solo que está vez por los comentarios de esa señora desagradable.

—**Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. **

Minerva gruñó con fuerza, así como también los demás profesores. A nadie le estaba gustando la forma en que trataba Marge a Harry.

**Petunia, yo en tu lugar escribiría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utilización de los métodos más enérgicos.**

La gente gritó una salva de obscenidades. Era tal el punto que odiaban a Marge que sabían que si la hubiesen tenido al frente, ella sufriría con los hechizos que le lanzarían por ser tan antipática, cruel y grosera con Harry.

**Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera olvidar el trato que acababan de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:**

—Te has salvado por ahora, muggle — le advirtió Sirius a Vernon.

Vernon asintió, nervioso.

—**¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ha escapado?**

Sirius silbó enojado, pero Harry le pidió que se calmase. Él se tranquilizo de a poco. Petunia, entonces, considero prudente volver a leer.

**Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. **

Aunque nadie lo dijo en voz alta, todos estaban de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento. **

—A todos nos pone contentos — puntualizó Tonks, cruzada de brazos.

Petunia optó por seguir leyendo.

**Tía Marge, por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. **

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. Todos silbaron, molestos con la actitud de Marge con Harry.

—Yo ya hubiese inflado a la ballena hace rato— le susurró Ron, hablando seriamente.

Hermione asintió, mientras Harry esbozaba una sonrisa.

**A ella le encantaba comparar a Harry con Dudley, **

—Y nosotros estaremos contentos de comparar al héroe del mundo mágico con un chiquillo común y corriente— gruñó Ojoloco, hablando por primera vez en este capítulo.

Todos asintieron, provocando el sonrojo de Dudley. Harry, en cambio, rodó los ojos.

**y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. **

—Francamente, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarle por qué no me daba regalos— dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Vernon apretaba los dientes. Petunia, en tanto, creyó conveniente volver a leer.

**No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos de Harry.**

Remus fue el que gruñó en esta ocasión. A cada minuto que pasaba, más ganas tenían de golpear a algo**, **lo que fuese.

—**No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la hora de la comida—. Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.**

—Ahora sí que se ha pasado— gruñó Sirius, parándose y preparándose para golpear al muggle.

Harry se disponía a parar la pelea, cuando un globo con la imagen de Marge apareció en el medio del comedor.

Y aunque al principio, todos se quedaron perplejos, al siguiente instante, el globo había sido calcinado tantos encantamientos que le fue lanzado.

Luego de aquello, Petunia algo asustada, volvió a leer.

**Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro le ardía de ira.**

Lo mismo pasaba en el comedor, salvo que se podían dar el lujo de lanzarle maleficios al globo.

**«Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo decir nada, no debo levantarme.»**

Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione entrecerraron los ojos antes de que Petunia siguiese leyendo.

**Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.**

—**Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal palo, tal astilla.**

—¿Qué? — gritó Sirius, golpeando la mesa.

El comedor ardía en rabia, tanta fue esa furia que el globo fue sustituido por otro a consecuencia de las decenas de hechizos que le fueron lanzados.

—Calma Sirius— le susurró Harry, viendo los hechizos volar directo al globo de tía Marge—. Lo peor no viene aún.

Sirius lo miró anonadado, _¿todavía no venía lo peor?_ Esto preocupó al animago. Y no solo a él, sino a todos cuantos escucharon porque intuían que algo grave pasaría.

Ron y Hermione se miraron largamente, intranquilos. Podían entender los motivos de su amigo para que haya perdido los estribos con esa tía.

Petunia, viendo los hechizos seguir volando en dirección a aquel globo, se apresuró a leer.

**En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano.**

Un silencio rotundo y perplejo se instaló en el Gran Comedor. Nadie hallaba cómo reaccionar ante lo que se acababa de leer. Era imposible esa frase.

—¿Es magia accidental? — preguntó la profesora McGonagall, mirando medio nerviosa y medio asombrada a Harry.

—Así es— confirmó Albus, ajustando sus gafas.

A la mitad del comedor se le cayeron las mandíbulas de la impresión. La otra mitad se giró en dirección a Harry atónitos.

Harry ignoró esas miradas y miró al anciano director intensamente.

—Es un fenómeno inusual que un mago controlado, a esas alturas, pierda los estribos de esa manera, provocando que ocurra magia accidental. Pero ha habido casos— puntualizó Albus suspirando _Raros y desconocidos casos._

—¿Podría nombrar alguno? — pidió Neville, curioso.

—Lily— dijo Petunia antes de que el director abriese su boca y acaparando la atención del comedor.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Harry, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

—Lo que oyes, sobrino—Petunia miró directo a los ojos de Harry. Los ojos que le recordaban tanto a su hermana fallecida y que la hacían temblar de sólo verlos—. Cuando tenía trece años, al igual que tú, hizo magia accidental. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Mamá y papá no estaban en la casa y yo comencé a burlarme de su condición de bruja. No entraré en detalles, pero de un momento a otro, se enfado tanto que hizo estallar el espejo de la casa. Me asustó en su momento— confesó, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

Nadie emitió comentario alguno. La confesión había dejado estupefactos a todos, sobre todo a los merodeadores, Snape, Albus y los profesores.

Harry no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. No se esperaba aquel comentario de parte de su tía ni mucho menos se imaginaba a su madre haciendo algo como eso, aunque sabía de ante mano que ella tenía un carácter explosivo. Sin embargo, no quería seguir pensando en eso, prefirió hacerle un gesto a su tía para que siguiese leyendo. Más tarde le pediría los detalles de esa discusión.

**En todas direcciones salieron volando fragmentos de cristal, y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.**

Aunque aún la gran mayoría se encontraba atónito por lo que había ocurrido recientemente, igualmente se echaron a reír. Se podían imaginar a la perfección la cara de Marge con gotas de vino en ella.

—**¡Marge! —chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuentras bien?**

Petunia frunció el ceño. Si ella había chillado fue precisamente porque recordó el episodio de su hermana, de otra manera, hubiese esperado que su marido interviniese en ese asunto. Suspiro, luego de aquello, y volvió a leer.

—**No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo de haber apretado la copa demasiado fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada fuerza...**

La gente dudó que eso haya ocurrido así, pero lo dejaron pasar.

**Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma que éste decidió quedarse sin tomar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible.**

Nadie se quejó porque todos hubiesen hecho lo mismo en aquella situación**.**

**Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de aquella manera, haciendo estallar algo. No podía permitirse que aquello se repitiera.**

_Y se repitió _Pensó Harry, sobándose la sien.

Los demás miraban enojados a los Dursley. Petunia prefirió seguir leyendo.

**La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en juego... Si continuaba así, tendría problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.**

Fudge frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía los motivos de Harry para inflar a su tía de aquella manera y no lo culpaba, en lo absoluto.

**Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohibido por la legislación del mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente limpio.**

Sirius gruñó y miró a Dobby enojado. El elfo se escondió debajo de la mesa**.**

**El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación oficial en la que se decía claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.**

—Cosa que no ocurrirá jamás— puntualizó Tonks, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

**Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras arriba.**

**Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el **_**Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora **_**cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él.**

—Bueno— suspiró Hermione—. Me alegro que el manual te haya servido para controlarte un poco.

Harry sonrió a medias, ya que igualmente había perdido los estribos.

**El truco funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había empezado a decir que era subnormal.**

—Subnormal es ella— gruñó Molly.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la señora Weasley.

**Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. **

La gente aplaudió con ganas, incluyendo a los profesores. Estaban hartos de Marge.

**Tía Petunia preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defectos de Harry;**

—Por el momento no ha pasado nada — se tranquilizó Sirius, aunque no del todo convencido, ya que recordaba a su ahijado solo en medio de la noche. Algo saldría mal, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

**durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo discurso sobre Grunnings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba;**

Fred y George rodaron los ojos.

**luego tía Petunia preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.**

—**¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?**

Cho hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de que Petunia siguiese leyendo.

**Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.**

—Borracha— murmuró Seamus, asqueado.

—**Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco mas... ya vale.**

La gente rodó los ojos.

**Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel. **

Dudley miró avergonzado.

**Tía Petunia sorbía el café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry habría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía quedarse allí.**

Harry miró a su tío, diciéndole con esa mirada: Tú fuiste el culpable de todo.

Vernon lo ignoró y siguió escuchando la lectura.

—**¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la voluminosa barriga—. Perdón. **

—¡Qué asco, por Merlín! — exclamaron asqueadas Cho y Marietta.

Varios le dieron la razón. Eso había sido repugnante.

**Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Dudley—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. **

Dudley se sonrojó y le pidió a su madre que se apresurara en leer.

**Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy,**

**Vernon... En cuanto a éste... Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago.**

**«El manual», pensó con rapidez.**

La gente gruñó y preparó su varita para hechizar al globo cuando se requiriese. Harry, en tanto, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación. Y Petunia aceleró la lectura para acabar lo más pronto posible este capítulo.

—**Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo.**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron.

**Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que pedirle al coronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. Débil. De mala raza.**

Sirius y Remus ardían de rabia. En cualquier momento, saltarían y golpearían a Vernon en lugar de Marge. Él sufriría las consecuencias, a pesar que estuviesen el globo justo enfrente de ellos.

**Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «Encantamiento para los que van al revés.»**

Hermione se mordió las uñas y Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—**Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. **

—Se equivoca, ballena del demonio— rugió Snape, lanzándole un hechizo al globo—. Lily no era la oveja negra de la familia, esa eres tú, Marge.

Nadie se movió ni dijo comentario alguno ante el arrebato del profesor de pociones. Harry, no obstante, lo miró confundido y extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.**

—Lily era la mejor en su familia. Es Marge la oveja negra— rugieron Sirius, Remus y Minerva, golpeando la mesa.

Los profesores asintieron y le lanzaron maleficios al globo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Dudley, en tanto, miraba la escena asombrado. No imaginaba que su tía fuese tan querida en este mundo. Se encogió de hombros y le pidió a su madre que siguiese leyendo. Ella lo hizo sin demoras, ya que estaba comenzando a odiar a su hermana nuevamente.

**Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos.**

Muchos lo miraron confundidos, pero Harry apuntó el libro. Petunia comprendió que debía seguir leyendo.

**«Sujétese la escoba por el palo.» No podía recordar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía perforar su cabeza como un taladro de tío Vernon.**

Sirius apretó los puños. Ahora comprendía porque su ahijado le había dicho que lo peor estaba por venir.

—**Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel**

—Que no se atreva a meterse con mi amigo— sisearon Sirius y Remus, entrecerrando los ojos.

Vernon, de repente, encontró interesante la puerta del comedor. Quería huir de ese lugar de inmediato.

—**, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.**

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. **

Igual como el comedor debido a que todos sabían que algo iba a ocurrir.

**Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto.**

Y en la actualidad, Dudley estaba atento a lo que dirían Sirius y Remus.

—**No... no trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.**

—Él no estaba parado— gritó Sirius, parándose y quedando enfrente del muggle—. Para tu información mi amigo era millonario. Se podía dar el lujo de no trabajar en toda su vida— Sirius para ese entonces tenía al tío Vernon sujeto por el cuello, mientras el comedor miraba estupefacto la escena—. Pero James Potter, a pesar de aquello, era miembro activo de la orden del fénix. Él se iba a misiones peligrosas para salvar al mundo mágico de Voldemort, ¡entiendes, muggle! — Vernon asintió—. Así que cuando cualquiera de tus amigos te pregunte por los padres de Harry tú dirás que ellos eran del FBI o la CIA -que es lo que se compara a la orden - y que murieron en una misión peligrosa.

Tras acabar su discurso, Sirius le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a Vernon. Este se tambaleó un poco y le comenzó a salir sangre. Petunia chilló, pero su marido la calló con una mirada de furia.

Entonces, se volvió a sentar con mitad del comedor mirando boquiabierto a Sirius y al muggle; el resto, conteniendo la respiración.

Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Minerva, Hagrid, Sporut y Flitwick esbozaban amplias sonrisas.

Dudley, en tanto, se encontraba impresionado. Jamás imaginó que su tío era millonario ni mucho menos que trabajaba en una orden.

Petunia, quien luego de que Vernon la mirase de esa manera mantenía el ceño fruncido, prefirió seguir leyendo.

—**Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...**

Un millar de maleficios le llegaron al globo, que quedó nuevamente calcinado tanto hechizo que le llegó. Odiaban a Marge y querían que el capítulo se terminase luego para que nunca más se hablase de ella.

—**No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron.**

Y en el comedor, todos contuvieron la respiración.

**Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado.**

—**¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido.**

Al igual como estaba ahora, solo que estaba vez sus ojos viajaron hasta la puerta del comedor.

**Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.**

—**No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. **

La tensión estaba al límite, ya que quería leer qué sucedería con esto.

**Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? **

—Por supuesto— se contestó a sí mismo Harry.

Nadie lo escuchó porque todos se encontraban absortos en lo que diría Marge.

**Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me imagino...**

—No murieron en ningún accidente de coche— rugió la mitad del comedor, lanzando un maleficio al globo.

Petunia optó por seguir leyendo.

—**No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.**

La gente aplaudió a Harry, olvidando que habían dicho lo mismo.

—**¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...**

—Ahora sí que traspasó todos los límites esa señora— rugió Sirius—. Lunático, Molly, Arthur, Tonks y todo el que quiera, les dejó el globo para ustedes. Destrócenlo. Yo me encargaré de este muggle, que no hizo nada o prácticamente nada para esa ballena no dijese esas cosas.

Acto seguido, los magos y brujas se arremangaron las mangas de las túnicas, se pararon de sus asientos y formaron una fila frente al globo. Sirius, tomó a Vernon por el cuello. Pero, en ese momento, una luz brillante inundó el comedor, cegando a todos.

Cuando la luz se hubo ido, la gente se sobó los ojos y delante de ellos vieron a una señora gorda, parecida a Vernon. La perplejidad se apoderó del Gran Comedor, nadie se movía ni decía algo. Justo en ese momento, un aullador cayó del cielo y comenzó a hablar.

_Pueden desquitarse con ella, lanzándole maleficios o lo que quieran. Lo importante es que sufra, tienen nuestra autorización. Además, nos las hemos arreglado para que cuando desaparezca de aquí, luego que la hechicen, Marge no recuerde nada de lo que le pasó._

_Disfruten._

Cuando el aullador terminó de hablar, un silencio tenso se apoderó de las personas. Pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer o decir algo;

—¡Marge! — chilló Vernon— Corre lo más rápido que puedas. Ahora.

Marge no comprendió a lo que se refería su hermano. Y los magos se encontraban impresionados para actuar.

—No te entiendo, Vernon— gimió Marge—. Además, ¿qué es este lugar y qué hace ese mocoso insufrible, prepotente, insolente y desagradable aquí?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar al comedor. Y de pronto la gente se abalanzó sobre Marge. Ella atinó a correr, esquivando los rayos de colores que le lanzaban. Sin embargo, no pudo esquivar todos y, de pronto, estaba en el suelo con un aspecto irreconocible. Su rostro se había casi desfigurado y vomitaba babosas por la boca.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, ya que se pudieron vengar de esa señora. En ese momento, la luz envolvió a Marge y esta desapareció de la vista del comedor.

Vernon y Petunia tiritaban de miedo. Dudley miraba anonadado la escena, mientras que Harry sonría satisfecho. Umbridge abría y cerraba los ojos, anonadada y pensando en expulsar a todos el comedor. En ese instante, el aullador volvió a aparecer.

_Marge ha vuelto a su casa. No recuerda nada, ya no vomita babosas, pero sí quedó con la cara un poco inflamada. Pero no se preocupen, ella pensará que rodó por las escaleras._

_¡Bien hecho!_

Con eso, el aullador explotó y la gente aplaudió su hazaña. Luego, las personas volvieron a su puesto con tranquilidad. Cuando se hubo sentando, Petunia agarró el libro y siguió leyendo.

**Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. **

Y la gente miró expectante al libro.

**Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira indescriptible... **

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se frotó las manos anticipadamente. Ron y Hermione, viendo la reacción de su amigo, supieron que había llegado el momento.

**Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. Su gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agrandaron los pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar.**

**Al cabo de un instante, saltaron varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se inflaba como un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y reventó la cintura de la falda de mezclilla. Los dedos se le pusieron como morcillas...**

Durante varios minutos, el silencio atónito, perplejo e incrédulo inundó el Gran Comedor. Nadie reaccionó ante lo que acontecía en el libro. Petunia, en ese momento, tuvo la delicadeza de dejar el libro de lado y mirar al comedor, aguardando lo que sucedería con una sonrisa. Esperaba que fuese algo muy bueno.

Y no se equivocó, ya que, de pronto, los aplausos, los vítores y los gritos de júbilo se escucharon fuerte y claro.

—Así se hace, Harry— silbó Fred, impresionando y riendo.

—Se merecía inflarse como un verdadero globo— dijo George, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Harry.

—Ese es mi ahijado. Hiciste algo único y épico— rió Sirius, hinchando su pecho orgulloso.

—Eres un mago brillante— vitoreó Remus, chocando las manos con Sirius.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente y chocó las manos con sus dos amigos, quienes lo miraban satisfechos.

—Un gran merecido tuvo esa ballena— Hermione aplaudió con ganas.

—Se merecía con creces inflarse— Ron rió a carcajadas.

—Ha sido lo máximo, Harry— le susurró Ginny, sonriendo.

Harry seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras los demás sonreían orgullosos por lo que le había hecho a Marge.

Sin embargo, en la mesa de profesores, a pesar de la felicidad que les embargó al leer que Marge se inflaba, no pudieron dejar de mirarse estupefactos.

—Si quieren mi opinión— habló Alastor, suspirando—. Esa fue una magia accidental absolutamente poderosa, mayor que la del vidrio que se desvaneció.

—Estamos pensando en la misma línea— admitió Kingsley, mirando atónito a Harry.

—Yo no sé, pero creo que el señor Potter aún no nos ha demostrado su real potencial y estoy segura que guarda algo bajo la manga— apuntó Minerva, viendo orgullosa a su alumno.

—Pienso lo mismo que tú, Minerva— aclaró Sprout—. No todos pueden inflar de esa manera a una persona solo enfureciéndose.

—Estimados— dijo Albus, acaparando la tención de sus profesores—. Creo que esto no fue magia accidental. En mi opinión es una demostración poderos de hechizos no- verbales.

—¿Lo crees, Albus? — preguntó Fudge, perplejo. Mientras que Percy miraba atónito a sus antiguos profesores.

—No completamente, pero es probable.

—Pero también es probable que haya sido un descontrol y una magia accidental poderosísima— le contradijo Alastor.

—O ambas— añadió Flitwick, chillando.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos— finalizó Dumbledore, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

Los profesores se quedaron callados, pero aún siguieron pensando en lo que había dicho Albus. Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Petunia, quien volvía a leer luego que terminó el alboroto.

—**¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. **

La gente aplaudió con más ganas. Marge se lo merecía.

**Estaba completamente redonda, como un inmenso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de estallidos. **

Y ante esto, la gente rompió a reír escandalosamente.

—Se merecía eso y mucho más— se burló Sirius, provocando la ira de Vernon.

_**Ripper **_**entró en la habitación ladrando sin parar.**

—**¡NOOOOOOO!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, **

La gente bufó y resopló indignada. Todos querían verla volar por los aires y perderse de vista para siempre.

Vernon seguía enojado, pero no decía nada. Ya había tenido suficiente con ese tal Sirius Black.

**pero faltó poco para que se elevara también con ella. Un instante después, **_**Ripper **_**dio un salto y hundió los colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.**

Las personas seguían riéndose, mofándose e imaginando la situación.

—Debió ser lo máximo, Harry— se rió Neville.

—Fue— sonrió Harry.

Petunia decidió volver a leer.

**Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. **

La gente miró confundida a Harry, quién rodó los ojos y le pidió a su tía seguir leyendo.

**Por arte de magia, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella.**

Los alumnos se quedaron atónitos ante eso, sin hallar qué decir, se encontraban impresionados. En la mesa de profesores, en cambio, la reacción fue otra.

—Esto quiere decir que lo que supuso Albus es cierto— declaró Fudge, perplejo.

—Al parecer sí— contestó Sprout, mirando estupefacta a Harry.

—No nos adelantemos a los hechos, señores— rodó los ojos Snape—. Puede ser que haya usado magia accidental.

—Pero lo que dice el libro es demasiado para que fuese magia accidental— lo contradijo Flitwick—. Yo pienso como Albus. Utilizó hechizos no-verbales.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el profesor.

—No saquemos conclusiones por algo que no sabemos con exactitud. Habrá que buscar y leer otras situaciones de Harry Potter en este contexto para saberlo— habló Dumbledore, suspirando.

—Quieres decir que esperaras a que haya una situación parecida a esta, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Alastor.

Ojoloco asintió, así como los demás profesores. Albus suspiró, acomodándose sus gafas de media luna. Harry estaba demostrando ser un mago absolutamente poderoso. Luego de pensar aquello, le pidió a Petunia que siguiese leyendo. Ella asintió y la lectura continúo.

**En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. **

El comedor aplaudió. Era mejor salir de esa casa que quedarse en ella y recibir un castigo de parte de Vernon.

**Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de **_**Hedwig**_**, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.**

La gente gimió, pero esperó a que la lectura continuase para saber qué pasaría.

—**¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

Sirius y Remus gruñeron ante eso, haciendo que Vernon temblase de cabeza a pies una vez más.

**Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.**

La mitad del comedor miró estupefacto a Harry, la otra mitad aplaudió despacio. En realidad, nadie sabía si estaba bien o no lo que estaba haciendo Harry Potter en el libro.

—**Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques.**

—Tienes razón, Harry— sonrió Luna.

Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa.

**Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.**

—**Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.**

El comedor suspiro resignado.

**Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de **_**Hedwig **_**debajo del brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.**

—Es el final— anunció Petunia, suspirando lentamente.

La mitad gimió, la otra mitad aplaudió. En cuanto a Vernon, suspiro aliviado. Al fin el capítulo maldito había concluido.

* * *

**Hola, ya volví.**

**Antes de comenzar, quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar; pero la Universidad me tuvo realmente ocupada. Fue demasiado lo que me absorbió, más con la práctica progresiva. El lado bueno de esto es que sólo me resta los exámenes finales ( son tres los que rendiré y a partir de mañana). Así que, laotra semana no hay actualización, pero no importa porque luego tendré...¡Vacaciones de invierno! ¡Yeah! Desde el 6 de Julio hasta el 5 de Agosto, casi un mes completo. Podré actualizar más, ¿no lo creen? Además, se vienen muchas cosas para esta historia y otras cosas por ahí que no diré. Añadiré algo como recordatorio: Jamás, oiga bien, jamás abandonaré esta historia, la aprecio mucho. Y terminaré la saga completo aunque tarde unos años en hacerlo, dale.**

**Así que, ahora, quiero agradecer a todos los review, alertas, favoritos, son geniales chicos. Me alegra saber que esta historia gusta tanto.**

**Pasando a otro tema, quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**

**- Me estuve debatiendo mucho a causa de Marge, ya que no sabía si poner el globo en cuanto se nombró o minutos antes de inflarse; pero al final me decidí por lo que leyeron. Espero que le gustase.**

**-Sobre los hechizos no verbales, no estoy segura que existan, ¿alguien me dice si es así o no? Pero lo puse así porque seguí el consejo de un lector ( tú sabes quién eres) que me rogaba que hiciera un Harry Poderoso, y pensé que esto se asemejaba un poco al Harry mago poderoso xd.**

**-Sobre Vernon recibiendo castigo y siendo maltratado. Me gusta hacerlo sufrir y pensé que sería un buen momento para añadirle este ingrediente extra que fue sufrir por Marge Jajajajajja xd, soy perversa.**

**-Sobre Teddy: Lo digo desde ya, vendrá en el capítulo de: Las garras de té y un hipogrifo. Falta poco, muy poco.**

**-Sobre la re-edición de la piedra filosofal para los que están atentos a ella, desde el lunes 8 comienzan los capítulos nuevamente actualizados,dale.**

* * *

**Eso es. Ahora, responderé los review anónimos:**

**Yami Kagamine : Hola!, me alegro que hayas encontrado genial el capítulo. Y sí, quedó divertida la parte de Vernon, espero que con esta parte igual hayas sentido lo mismo. Fui presionada solo un poco, pero lo bueno es que ya casi termino mi semestre. Besos .**

**CapaPluma279 : Hola! Me alegro que hayas encotrado genial el capítulo y más los recuerdos de los merodeadores. Besos.**

**CHI: Hola!, ¿Seguiste extrañando mi fic? Espero que sí. Ahora estoy más relajada, creo. Solo me faltan mis exámenes finales y vacaciones de invierno, ¡yes!. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Besos. **

**emmaupperput : Hola! Lo importa es que lo leíste y me comentaste. Eso me alegro. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Estúpido y sensual Sirius, es también uno de mis personajes preferidos. Yo terminaré el libro, aunque me demoré un poco por la Uni, pero lo haré. Ya se demostrará la inocencia de Sirius. Besos.**

**Fiore: Hola! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Seguiré actualizando en cuanto pueda. Besos.**

**Marina amaya: Hola! No me agradezcas. Siempre actualizaré aunque no tenga tiempo. Me haces sonrojar. No merezco tanto, pero se agradece que me digas esas cosas. Espero que te haya gustado el cómo se tomó el comedor lo de Marge jajaja. Bueno, un poco tarde me volviste a leer, pero lo has hecho. Gracias. Besos.**

**Vale: Hola! Pues ya llegamos a la parte de Marge, espero que te haya gustado, besos.**

**Kote: Hola: Me alegro que te guste la historia. Y admito que me dejaste sorprendida con lo que pusiste. Pero luego recapacité, y tengo solo una opción para alguien que no se ha podido pasar por acá, ¿es Sev? Contesta, tiempo que no sé de él. Se agradece si es un sí o un no. Besos.**

**Haruka : Hola! No tienes que agradecer porque escribo esto, ya que me apasiona escribir. Me ha ido bastante bien en la Uni. Besos.**

**Juliana G V: Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te encante la historia. Ya las leerás, tranquila. Andaba muy ocupa con la Uni, no podía ni respirar (ok, exagero). Ya actualicé, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Besos.**

**krishi26 : Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que disfrutes este. Besos.**

**Ieliza: Hola! No hay nada que agradecer, escribo por placer y porque me gusta. Me alegro que te haya hecho feliz con los capítulos. Me hace sentir bien. Espero que te haya ido bien en la U. Ya tendrás los demás capítulos, dale. Espera con paciencia. Y Teddy ya llegará. Besos.**

**Chloe Breacklan: Hola! Pues me agrada saber que eres una fiel lectora y agradezco la preocupación porque no había actualizado, pero ya sabes los motivos por lo que no actualicé. Seguiré siempre con la historia, aunque me demoré un montón en tener los capítulos. Besos y a tener paciencia conmigo. Besos.**

** Jaz: Hola! Tu petición es una orden, pero aún no es el momento de hacerla sufrir. Más avanzado los capítulos la haré sufrir. Paciencia, que tengo planeado todo lo referente a la cara de sapo JAJAJAJJAJAJAAJJA XD! Aunque tu idea no está tan alejada a lo que pensé. Gracias, me alegra saber que pienses que tengo talento para escribir. Entiendo español, estudio algo relacionado con eso. Inglés lo entiendo a veces, pero no soy ágil con ese idioma. En fin. Besos.**

**Guest: Hola! Ya sabes por qué no actualicé antes. Espero que lo disfrutes. Besos.**

**Daniela : Hola! Ya actualicé, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Besos.**

**KarlitaMcgonagal: Hola! Actualicé, espero que te haya gustado. E incluí más maltrato a Vernon ajajaj xd! Besos.**

**Wow: Hola! Ya lo continúe, espero que te haya gustado. Y sí, es uno de los más esperados. Ya sabes los motivos para que no pueda actualizar seguido, la Uni es una cosa horrenda, pero ahora que estoy casi de vacaciones, vendrán más actualizaciones. Besos.**

**Ann.D.A: Hola! Me alegra que encuentres genial el capítulo. Y más las personalidades de los personajes. Ya lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado. Besos. **

**Gissy: Hola! Me importa que leas, pero se agradece la sinceridad. Y más agradezco que entiendas las demoras y que valdrá la pena el siguiente capítulo. Ya sabrás cómo se desarrollará el resto de la historia. Me emociona saber que te encanta lo que hago. Seguiré así. Espero verte en este capítulo comentando. Besos.**

**Dalia: Hola! Me alegra saber que te guste cómo escribo. Y ya tienes este capítulo. Besos.**

**Taba: Hola! Creo que ya lo leíste más arriba, pero el primero no está completo porque está siendo sometido a una edición completa (errores, más reacciones, etc). Espero que lo hayas entendido. Besos.**

* * *

**A todos los demás, los espero en los review.**

**Besos y saludos.**

**PD: Ya me dirán qué piensan del capítulo.**


	4. El autobús noctámbulo

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Luego de terminar de leer, Petunia volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó entre su marido y su hijo.

Y aunque se veía satisfecha de sí misma, mantuvo el ceño fruncido por varios minutos pensando en lo que había acontecido durante el capítulo pasado, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore, con su característica voz, la sacó de ese estado.

—Muy bien— habló, sonriendo—. Otro capítulo que ha concluido y, por lo tanto, deberíamos leer el próximo episodio, ¿alguien quiere hacerlo?

—Yo lo haré, profesor Dumbledore— se ofreció Sprout.

Dumbledore asintió al tiempo que la profesora tomaba el libro que le pasaba el director y se disponía a leer.

—**El ****autobús noctámbulo**

Harry gimió, acaparando la atención del comedor. Él recordaba a la perfección aquel viaje y lo que sintió mientras iba en ese autobús. No sería agradable volver a escuchar esa sensación, pero se tenía que leer para que su padrino fuese puesto en libertad después de tantos años encarcelado injustamente.

Luego de esa reacción, suspiró y sacudió su cabeza; entonces, se acordó de que en este capítulo él se enteraría por primera vez de lo que supuestamente había hecho Sirius. Sin querer, hizo una mueca. Esto no sería fácil para su padrino, de eso estaba seguro.

—Harry, ¿te sucede algo? — le preguntó Ginny, tomándole la mano y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Es solo que ese viaje no me gustó para nada— reconoció Harry, suspirando.

—Es que a quién le gusta viajar en ese autobús—comentó Ron, ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Francamente, subirse a él da un poco de miedo.

Hermione y Luna asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras de Ron.

—Exacto— se estremeció Neville, recordando la única vez que se subió a él por culpa de su abuela.

—Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que me preocupa— susurró Harry muy bajo y solo para que Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny pudiesen escucharlo.

Los cinco se miraron mutuamente antes de volverse en dirección de él, estupefactos.

—Sirius— murmuró Harry, haciéndole un gesto a su padrino para que se acercase más a él.

Sirius lo miró perplejo antes de prestarle toda la atención a su ahijado. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny, instantáneamente, se volvieron a mirar; mientras que Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Billy, Charlie, Fred y George agudizaban el oído para escuchar lo que Harry le diría a Sirius.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? — le preguntó Sirius, mirándolo confundido.

—En este capítulo será la primera vez que oiré hablar de lo que aparentemente hiciste.

—¡Diablos! — gruñó Sirius, mientras Remus suspiraba resignado.

—Prepárate, porque estoy seguro que Umbrigde dirá o hará algo en tu contra— meditó Harry, apretando los puños.

Sirius siseó y contempló enojado a Umbrigde. No obstante, de momento, nada podía hacer porque no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría cuando se leyese la parte de la que hablaba Harry, lo cual era un fastidio para él debido a que hace tiempo estaba deseando darle un buen susto a esa profesora. Sin embargo, Sirius dejaría que la lectura y sus reacciones les dijese qué debía hacer con ella.

Mientras eso sucedía, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly fruncían el ceño. Si esa señora decía cualquier cosa, algo le sucedería, no obstante, no podían saber qué podría ser.

Los demás, en tanto, intentaban escuchar lo que estaba conversando Harry con sus más cercanos; pero como siempre ocurría, no podían oír nada. Les fastidiaba ese hecho, sin embargo, lo dejaron pasar porque sabían que nunca lo sabrían. Suspiraron y aguardaron que la lectura comenzase.

Esta empezó cuando Harry le hizo un gesto a la profesora Sprout para que diera por iniciado el capítulo.

**Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. **

—Cualquiera se hubiese encontrado en ese estado— comentó Neville, dando un pequeño suspiro.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza antes de que Sprout volviese a leer.

**Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón. **

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Esa sensación no era para nada agradable.

**Pero después de estar diez minutos solo en la oscura calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico. **

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber Seamus, mirándolo confundido.

—Después de todo lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior y todavía preguntas por qué Harry siente pánico—le contestó Tonks aturdida y antes de que el propio Harry pudiese responder.

Seamus, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros; mientras los demás disimulaban su risa. Vernon, en tanto, se torna rojo de ira y apretaba los puños, aún se sentía fastidiado por lo que había ocurrido en el capítulo anterior.

**De cualquier manera que lo mirara, nunca se había encontrado en peor apuro. **

_Hasta ese momento _Se corrigió Harry, pensando en todo lo que había pasado al año siguiente. Sin querer, tragó un poco de saliva. No sería agradable nada de lo que aconteció en aquel libro, de eso no tenía dudas.

Los demás, en tanto, rodaban los ojos.

**Estaba abandonado a su suerte y totalmente solo en el sombrío mundo muggle, sin ningún lugar al que ir.**

—No me gustaría sentirme así— reconoció Susan, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

—A nadie le gustaría sentirse así— la contradijo Sirius, mirando oscuramente al libro y recordando todas esas sensaciones que sintió cuando estuvo recluido en Azkaban.

Se parecía bastante a lo que Harry describía; abandonado, solo, sin nadie con quien hablar y encerrado en un lugar sombrío sin poder salir de allí. Sin querer, un escalofrío se extendió por su espina dorsal al pensar todo lo que pasó y lo que tuvo que hacer para poder salir de Azkaban. Y, realmente, no le gustaba que su ahijado describiese este tipo de sensaciones.

—Sirius, ¿te pasa algo? — le preguntó Harry confundido.

—Nada Harry— le aseguró Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sólo hay que seguir escuchando este capítulo, ¿no?

Harry asintió, mientras que Remus negaba con la cabeza. Él estaba seguro que algo había pensando su amigo que lo dejó mal, no lo dudaba por la reacción que tuvo. Entonces, suspiró y se sobó la sien, Sirius lo pasaría pésimo en este libro. Sin embargo, por el momento, debía seguir escuchando la lectura y pensar que todo, al final, valdría la pena.

**Y lo peor de todo era que acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que sería expulsado de Hogwarts. **

—Lo ameritaba, no lo dudo— declaró Fudge, tosiendo.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —gritó Sirius, antes de que nadie pudiese emitir algún comentario.

—Me deja terminar, señor Black— gruñó Fudge, estrechando los ojos.

Sirius asintió, mientras que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna miraban al ministro enojados. Y así como ellos, también Remus, Tonks, los señores Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie y Billy se sentían enfadados con lo que había dicho Fudge.

—Hable de una vez, ministro— siseó Harry, cruzándose de brazos—. No tenemos todo el día.

—Ya lo sé— Fudge suspiró, mientras que Umbridge sonreía ampliamente—. Decía que ameritaba la expulsión porque infló a su tía.

—Pero fue magia accidental— protestó Ginny, fuera de sí.

—Si me dejase terminar, señorita Weasley, se lo agradecería— murmuró Fudge. Ella asintió—. En cualquier circunstancia, lo que hizo Harry Potter infringe las normas del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, por lo que, sin dudas, y teniendo en cuenta que no sabíamos lo que había sucedido en realidad, él hubiese sido expulsado. Pero…

—Pero pensaron que mi padrino quería matarme— lo interrumpió Harry—, por lo tanto, no podían expulsarme porque o sino correrían el riesgo de que yo muriese a manos de él y que alguien tomase represalias en su contra, ¿no, señor Ministro?

—Exacto, pero…

—Y no lo niega— siseó Harry, mientras Sirius apretaba los puños—. Ven todos, ven cómo actúa Fudge para salvar su pellejo y quedar bien con todos sin medir las consecuencias.

—Acaso querías ser expulsado, Potter— gruñó Fudge, parándose de su asiento.

El comedor se hallaba en absoluto silencio. Nadie se movía ni decía nada, todos se encontraban anonadados viendo la escena y aguardando lo que Harry Potter dijese.

—Absolutamente no, ministro— Harry estrechó los ojos

—Entonces, ¿para qué dices eso? — le preguntó Fudge, perplejo.

—A lo que iba es que su gestión es pésima.

—¡Cómo te atreves! — profirió el ministro golpeando la mesa.

—Me atrevo porque usted no fue ni es capaz nunca de enviar a alguien a verificar qué cosa pasó realmente, ¿o no recuerda lo que aconteció en mi segundo año?

—Claro que lo recuerdo— le contradijo Fudge, secándose con un pañuelo la frente.

—Y si lo recuerda, ¿por qué no envió a alguien a averiguar qué es lo que había sucedió en mi segundo año o en el tercero, en el cual usted envió a desinflar a tía Marge sin interrogar a mis tíos? — le preguntó Harry, mirando a Petunia y Vernon para que confirmasen su intuición. Para sorpresa de él, tanto su tía como su tío asintieron con la cabeza.

Fudge, gruñendo, se apresuró a decir:

—Porque así no opera ese Departamento. Nosotros detectamos la magia y enviamos notificaciones a los magos para recordarles lo que no pueden hacer estando enfrente de muggles.

— ¿Sin averiguar por qué hubo magia accidental? — Harry se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ampliamente—. Francamente, señor ministro, son esas cosas, el no investigar, el llegar y enjuiciar a las personas sin conocer las cosas, le podría generar problemas y muchos.

—¿ Cuáles?

—Enviar a un inocente a Azkaban, por ejemplo.

—Ya dije que no dependía de mí que ocurran esas cosas. Es responsabilidad de la autoridad a cargo del Departamento. Además, siempre hay testigos que corroboran las versiones.

—Testigos idiotas— dijo Harry—Pero eso no importa porque usted es el rostro visible de la comunidad mágica, usted debe rendir las cuentas y usted tiene el poder del ministerio, ¿no?

Cornelius Fudge tragó saliva, nervioso. Si realmente Sirius Black era inocente de lo que se le acusaba, su credibilidad estaría por el suelo. Además, lo acusarían a él de no haber interrogado a los testigos en un juicio. Y en eso, le daba la razón a Harry Potter.

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Tonks y el resto de los Weasley, en tanto, sonreían ampliamente.

—Podemos continuar la lectura, por favor— rogó el ministro.

La profesora Sprout asintió y volvió a leer con un comedor atónito por todo lo que había sucedido entre Harry y el ministro. Y mientras uno sudaba, el otro sonreía satisfecho de sí mismo.

**Había infringido tan gravemente el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran presentado ya para llevárselo.**

Fudge entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Harry, en tanto, negaba con la cabeza por haber pensado tal estupidez en aquel entonces, aunque sabía que en ese momento no tenía idea lo incompetente que podía ser el Ministerio de Magia.

**Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico?**

—Ninguna de las dos, pero la primera podría ser, ya que me sentí como si estuviesen deteniendo de mi intento de fuga— se rió Harry entre dientes.

Varios miraron con incredulidad a Harry; mientras el resto reía de lo que había dicho.

**Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se entristeció más.**

—Gracias por pensar en nosotros, Harry— sonrió Hermione.

—Pero creemos que las líneas que vendrán serán pesimistas, ¿no es así? — acotó Ron, suspirando.

Harry asintió, mientras los demás esperaban a que la profesora Sprout siguiese leyendo.

**Harry estaba seguro de que, delincuente o no,**

—No eres ningún delincuente, Harry—gimió Sirius—. Y nunca lo serás.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza, mientras los restantes rodaban los ojos. Era imposible que Harry Potter se viese como un delincuente cuando nunca lo será.

Harry, en tanto, se preguntó qué diría su padrino cuando se leyese que se comparó con él. Y algo le decía que no sería feliz con eso. Suspiró y esperó a que la lectura continuase.

**Ron y Hermione querrían ayudarlo, **

—Sin dudarlo— respondieron los dos, esbozando una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, mientras que Sirius y Remus miraban radiantes a los tres amigos. Los dos estaban seguros que James y Lily se pondrían felices si vieran los buenos amigos que tenía su hijo. Ese pensamiento los hizo dichosos por algunos minutos antes de que la voz de Sprout los sacase de ese estado.

**pero ambos estaban en el extranjero, y como **_**Hedwig **_**se había ido, no tenía forma de comunicarse con ellos.**

Sirius suspiró antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Tampoco tenía dinero muggle. **

—Mala suerte— comentó Susan, negando con la cabeza.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con las palabras de ella.

**Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en una cámara acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres.**

Vernon miró intrigado esa línea. La palabra fortuna se repitió miles de veces por la cabeza antes de que sintiese que alguien le removía el brazo: Su esposa lo miraba fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Él arrugó la frente en respuesta y siguió prestando atención a la persona que leía.

**Nunca podría llevar el baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que... **

Todos se volvieron en dirección de Harry, mirándolo confundidos y curiosos. Él, en respuesta, rodó los ojos y apuntó hacia el libro sin dar explicaciones.

La profesora Sprout supo que debía seguir leyendo.

**Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano.**

El comedor gimió, ¿Esto era verdad?, ¿podría ser cierto?

—No me digas que hiciste magia— dijo Ron, mirándolo sorprendido y provocando que todos se girasen en su dirección

—No hice magia, fueron solo pensamientos tontos y estúpidos— Harry sonrió.

—¡Esplendido, compañero! — Ron chocó las manos con Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! —rodaron los ojos Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville.

—Son idiotas o qué— le preguntó Seamus, perplejo.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Sirius y Remus miraban con cierta nostalgia la escena. Era muy parecida a lo que ellos, junto con James, hubiesen hecho.

Los demás se veían tan anonadados que solo atinaron a pedirle a la profesora Sprout que siguiese leyendo.

**Si ya lo habían expulsado (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. **

— ¡Harry! — gimió Ginny, ladeando la cabeza—. Eres un bruto.

Harry le sonrió con timidez, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos, impresionados.

**Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre.**

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer? — le preguntó Sirius, riendo.

—Algo estúpido, pero "casi digno" de un merodeador— respondió Harry, avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo es eso que algo "casi digno"? —le interrogó Remus, levantando una ceja.

Harry apuntó al libro, haciéndole saber que pronto lo averiguaría. Remus asintió, mientras que Sirius disimulaba su risa.

**¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? **

Hubo cinco minutos de absoluto silencio. Nadie se movía ni decía nada, lo que había planeado hacer Harry los dejó impresionados, tanto que las mandíbulas se les desencajaron. No obstante, una risa sofocante hizo que el comedor diese un brinco.

—¡Caramba! — exclamó Sirius, a través de su risa.

—¡Vaya! — profirió Remus, sobándose el estómago para dejar de reír.

—No se burlen— pidió Harry, ruborizado.

—Tienen derecho a burlarse, Harry, porque ese plan era una completa estupidez— dijo Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Compañero, los tres tienen razón. Lo siento— añadió Ron, palmeándole el hombro y riendo.

Harry gimió, mientras Ginny le tomaba la mano y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Los demás, reían a carcajeadas.

—Harry, Harry, Harry— Fred ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado—. Tienes tanto que aprender.

—Eres un polluelo— acotó George, carcajeando.

Harry volvió a gemir.

—Un polluelo parecido a James Potter, sin dudas— sonrió Sirius—, ¿te acuerdas Lunático?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! — comentó Remus—. Él casi siempre daba una idea estúpida cuando hacíamos bromas, sin embargo, a veces sus planes eran brillantes.

—Eso es cierto— Sirius asintió con la cabeza, mientras Fred y George sonreían ampliamente.

—Pero tú también dabas ideas absurdas, Canuto— rió Remus.

—¡Eh! — se quejó Sirius.

El resto del comedor escuchaba con atención la conversación sostenida por aquellos dos hombres, especialmente Harry.

—No obstante, no importa; porque demostrarse ser un merodeador, Harry— le sonrió Remus. Sirius, aunque se veía ofendido, igual asintió.

Harry miró entre avergonzado y dichoso por lo que le habían dicho Sirius y Remus.

Luego de aquello, la profesora Sprout siguió leyendo.

**Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y comenzar su vida de marginado.**

—No me gusta ese pensamiento— dijeron Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, frunciendo el ceño enojados. Mientras que Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Fred, George, Billy, Charlie, Neville y Luna miraban oscuramente a los Dursley, quienes tragaron saliva.

La profesora Sprout, al percatarse de esa reacción, decidió seguir leyendo.

**Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encantamientos.**

—Tiene razón— suspiró la señora Weasley, meneando la cabeza.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ella, los restantes arrugaron la frente.

**Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.**

Harry y Sirius se miraron mutuamente, antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Los dos se encontraban de buen humor debido a que este sería su primer encuentro; aunque Harry se había asustado y Sirius se sintió pésimo por lo que hizo.

**Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, **

Sirius miró al libro con una sonrisa entre radiante y melancólica, mientras recordaba la noche donde había visto a Harry por primera vez luego de doce años encarcelado en Azkaban: En un primer momento, tuvo que adoptar su forma humana para que se pudiese pellizcar en reiteradas ocasiones porque creyó que aquel joven era su hermano, James Potter. Era tanto el parecido que él se dejó caer al suelo y se envolvió fuertemente a sí mismo al tiempo que sollozaba. No se acordaba cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero lo único que supo es que no se podía dejar arrastrar por el pasado; por lo tanto, se había vuelto a poner de pie y había vuelto a adoptar su forma canina para seguir de cerca a su ahijado, hasta que oyó un alboroto en la casa de los Dursley.

Él corrió rápidamente, pero al llegar a la esquina, vio a Harry alejarse de aquella casa. Sirius, naturalmente, lo siguió y lo observó mientras su ahijado pensaba y hacía todas esas que se nombraron en el libro, y que jamás le preguntó hasta ahora, que supo qué era lo que había sucedido para que escapase así de casa. Sin ser consciente, volvió a suspirar.

—Pero, ¿quién lo vigilaba? — le oyó decir Sirius a Neville.

Sirius meneó la cabeza para volver a concentrarse. Allí se percató que mientras él recordaba aquel día, el comedor se había quedado en silencio, absolutamente aterrados por esa línea. Sin embargo, también vio a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remus riendo por lo bajo, y a Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall entornando los ojos, pero esbozando una sonrisa.

—Yo fui — respondió, entonces, Sirius. Todos se volvieron en su dirección, perplejos— ¡Vamos! — rodó los ojos Sirius—, ya había dicho el capítulo pasado que esa noche estaba rondando la casa de los Dursley, ¿no lo recuerdan?

—¡Oh! — exclamó el comedor, rascándose la nuca por su estupidez.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho, mientras que Vernon se tornaba rojo de ira.

—Sigamos leyendo, por favor— pidió Harry, suspirando.

La profesora Sprout, de inmediato, volvió a leer.

**pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. **

—Parece que sí te hice pasar un mal rato, Harry. Lo siento— se disculpó Sirius, ladeando la cabeza.

—No importa— le aseguró Harry, antes de hacerle un gesto a la profesora para que continuase leyendo.

Sirius sonrió al tiempo que la profesora Sprout volvía a leer.

**Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. **

—Escondido como un vil delincuente, como un reo— gruñó Umbridge, cruzada de brazos—. Deberías volver a su prisión en Azkaban.

—Cállese la boca, señora—sisearon Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—No sabe ni lo que dice— añadió Harry, entre dientes.

Dolores Umbridge se quedó pasmada ante el arrebato de los tres Gryffindor, pero rápidamente se compuso y cuando se estaba levantando para castigarlos, la profesora Sprout volvió a leer, dejando a la profesora de DCAO impávida.

**Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.**

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron y Hermione rieron entre dientes, mientras los demás miraban reprobatoriamente a Harry por haber comparado a su padrino con un simple gato.

—_**¡Lumos! **_**—susurró Harry. **

—Igual hizo magia, señor Potter— susurró Fudge, suspirando.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

**Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. **

A Dudley le centellearon los ojos al imaginarse las paredes brillando.

**La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes.**

—¿Ojos grandes y brillantes? — preguntó Neville perplejo.

—El señor Black no tiene los ojos ni grandes ni brillantes— acotó Luna con su voz de ensueño.

—Ya sabrán qué pasa— dijo Sirius, sonriéndole a ambos y pidiéndole a la profesora que continuase leyendo.

Ella asintió, mientras que muchos miraban anonadados a Sirius Black.

**Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl. Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera.**

—¡Auch! — exclamó la mitad del comedor, sorprendido. La otra mitad abrió sus ojos, impresionados antes de reaccionar y ponerse a reír disimuladamente.

Harry se avergonzó un poco, pero aún así dijo;

—No fue divertido.

—Y fue, en parte, mi culpa— añadió Sirius, suspirando.

—En parte sí— reconoció Harry, antes de pedirle a la profesora Sprout que volviese a leer. Ella lo hizo sin demoras.

**Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora...**

—¡Eh, qué! — preguntó Remus preocupado.

—El autobús noctámbulo—respondió Harry, suspirando y pidiéndole a la profesora Sprout que siguiese leyendo antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo.

Ella captó el mensaje y enseguida continúo leyendo.

**Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. **

Ginny gruñó por lo bajo antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente en el lugar en que había caído Harry.**

—Por tener buenos reflejos te salvaste de un atropello— tartamudeó Sirius.

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, mientras la gran mayoría miraba a Harry preocupados.

La profesora Sprout, viendo aquello, optó por continuar leyendo.

**Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. **

Dudley miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

**En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS**

**NOCTÁMBULO**

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser referente a Gryffindor? — preguntó Draco Malfoy, gimiendo.

Los Gryffindor lo miraron parpadeando y sorprendidos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hurón? — le interrogó Ron, gruñendo.

—El autobús es de color rojo y tiene una inscripción con letras doradas "autobús noctámbulo" — respondió Malfoy, rodando los ojos—. No es que los colores característicos de su casa, comadreja, son el rojo escarlata y el dorado, ¡Ven a lo que me refiero! , ¡Todo es referente a Gryffindor!

Durante una fracción de segundo, ningún Gryffindor emitió comentario alguno porque lo que había dicho Malfoy les había dejado atónitos. Las demás casas, en tanto, se encontraban en silencio, esperando la reacción de la casa de los leones.

—No me había dado cuenta—dijo, al cabo de quince segundos, Neville, sonriendo ampliamente.

Pero tras lo dicho por Neville, la casa de Gryffindor comenzó a aplaudir y silbar.

—¡Somos especiales!, ¡Somos únicos! , ¡Viva Godric Gryffindor!, ¡Viva la casa de los leones donde habitan los valientes de corazón!— exclamaban Sirius, Remus, Fred y George, chocando las manos entre sí, provocando más silbidos y vítores.

Las demás casas o se reían o fruncían el ceño. Mientras tanto, Malfoy y Snape rodaban los ojos ante la inmadurez de la casa roja y Minerva fruncía los labios, mitad furiosa mitad orgullosa.

—¡Silencio! — gritó Albus, callando a la casa de Gryffindor—. Fue suficiente, continuemos con la lectura, profesora Sprout.

Ella asintió y volvió a leer una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

**Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. **

—Absolutamente no—se contestó a sí mismo Harry antes de volver a prestarle atención a la profesora.

**El cobrador, de uniforme rojo **

Pansy y Draco gruñeron por lo bajo.

**salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:**

Dudley bufó. No comprendía a la gente que decía las cosas así, como si les dijesen por monotonía.

—**Bienvenido al **_**autobús noctámbulo**_**, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte.**

—Muy a su suerte— suspiró Ginny, entrelazando su mano con la de Harry.

Harry le sonrió y besó su coronilla, provocando una gemido de parte de los varones Weasley. Harry rodó los ojos antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. **

—A donde quiera, pero sufriendo— murmuró Harry.

Dudley, quién escuchó aquello, se preguntó a qué se refería su primo cuando decía "sufriendo". Pero sabía que pronto lo averiguaría, así que, siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no... El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo.**

—Ya era hora que notase a Harry— dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos.

**Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.**

La gente rió un poco por la descripción de Stan Shunpike antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**¿Qué hacías ahí? —dijo Stan, abandonando los buenos modales.**

—Abrazando el suelo— ironizó Harry.

Todos rieron a carcajadas por varios minutos hasta que el profesor Dumbledore mandó a silenciar al comedor y pidió que la profesora Sprout siguiese leyendo.

—**Me caí —contestó Harry.**

—**¿Para qué? —preguntó Stan con risa burlona.**

—Porque quise experimentar una emoción nueva al acariciar el suelo. Créanme que es muy placentero estar tirado en él, te sientes increíble. Hagan la prueba— volvió a ironizar Harry, rodando los ojos.

Esta vez, la risa no se pudo pasar hasta unos quince minutos después de que Harry hubo dicho eso. En ese lapso de tiempo, Sirius y Remus no pararon de decir que Harry era digno hijo de un merodeador, Fred y George silbaban maravillados al tiempo que decían que Harry sería un excelente cuñado porque sus hijos heredarían mucha sangre de revoltosos y bromistas, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry radiantes, Charlie y Billy silbaban maravillados, Arthur reía divertido, Molly entrecerraba los ojos; pero el labio le temblaba y Ginny, pues, miró orgullosa a su novio.

—Te gusta ironizar lo que te pasa, ¿no? — le susurró ella, besándole el cuello.

Harry le sonrió antes de asentir. Luego, él mismo le pidió a Sprout que siguiese leyendo. Ella lo hizo de inmediato al tiempo que el comedor le volvía a prestar atención.

—**No me caí a propósito —contestó Harry enfadado.**

—Y era muy cierto— dijo Sirius, ya más calmado.

**Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaqueros y le sangraba la mano con que había amortiguado la caída.**

Ginny gruñó, ya que no le gustaba ver a su novio herido. Harry, al percatarse de esa reacción, le dio un beso en los labios para que se tranquilizase; provocando unos gemidos de parte de los Weasley.

Ella asintió, dando un suspiro antes de que siguiese escuchando la lectura.

**De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros delanteros del autobús noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evidente que estaba vacío.**

Sirius miró al libro, mientras recordaba que por haber asustado a su ahijado y por haber presentido que alguien llegaba, había echado a correr sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, aunque eso le provocaba cierto dolor, ahora podía entender mejor las cosas y tener un panorama completo de la vida de Harry.

Luego de pensar aquello, suspiró y siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

—**¿Qué miras? —preguntó Stan.**

—Al señor Sirius Black que, al parecer, desapareció— dijo Dean, mirando al padrino de Harry fijamente.

—Exacto—respondió con sencillez Harry, antes de hacerle un gesto a la profesora Sprout para que continuase leyendo.

—**Había algo grande y negro —explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo—. Como un perro enorme...**

—¿Comparas al señor Sirius Black con un perro? — preguntó Seamus estupefacto.

—Es que, en realidad, vi un perro; no a él — le respondió Harry, aguantándose la risa.

—¿Qué? — interrogó Neville sorprendido.

—Lo que pasa es que me encontré con un perro callejero y lo adopté como mascota. Él me ha seguido desde entonces— contestó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa—. Y cuando vigilé a Harry dicho perro ya estaba conmigo, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que me encontraba muy cerca de allí, a unos pasos.

Neville asintió, creyéndose esa mentira. Y sí él la creía, los demás también le creyeron a Sirius, a excepción de quienes sabían la condición del animago, los cuales hicieron varios esfuerzos para no reír, cosa que lograron solo porque la profesora Sprout prefirió seguir leyendo.

**Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.**

Harry gruñó. Odiaba que le vieran la cicatriz.

—**¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —preguntó Stan.**

—**Nada —contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba, no quería ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.**

Sirius sonrió orgulloso antes de continuar escuchando la lectura.

—**¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió Stan.**

—**Neville Longbottom —respondió Harry, dando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza**

Neville lo miró durante varios segundos antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegro haber contribuido en tu fuga, amigo.

—Gracias, Neville.

—No hay de qué.

Luego de aquel intercambio, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George sonrieron ampliamente.

Fudge fruncía el ceño y maldecía entre dientes, ya que recién se había percatado por qué Stan llamó a Harry, Neville.

Los demás, en tanto, miraban perplejos la escena, porque ellos se hubiesen ofendido o hubiesen gritado si alguien le hubiera ocupado su nombre para escapar de la ley debido a que se jugaban su reputación después de todo.

—**. Así que... así que este autobús... —dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la atención de Stan—. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?**

—Buena jugada, Harry— sonrió Fred.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras Molly miraba a su hijo con desaprobación.

—**Sí —dijo Stan con orgullo—. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por debajo del agua. **

Dudley abrió sus ojos ampliamente, pero no dijo nada.

**Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? —dijo, volviendo a ponerse suspicaz—. Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?**

—Desgraciadamente, si la saqué; pero no para que llegase el autobús— suspiró Harry.

Los demás lo miraron con compasión, ya que a ninguno le gustaba viajar en el autobús noctámbulo.

—**Sí —respondió Harry con prontitud—. Escucha, ¿cuánto costaría ir a Londres?**

—**Once **_**sickles **_**—dijo Stan—. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.**

Dudley, a diferencia de los demás, pensó que el precio era razonable si le daban una taza de chocolate y una bolsa de agua caliente. Además, creía que el viaje sería agradable con esas dos cosas de regalo.

**Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. Entre los dos cogieron el baúl, con la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_** encima, y lo subieron al autobús.**

Harry suspiró, ahora comenzaba lo peor para él.

**No había asientos; en su lugar; al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. **

Dudley se quedó pasmado, porque además de la taza de chocolate había camas. Simplemente pensó, que sería divertido viajar en ese autobús.

**A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.**

Dudley sonrió ampliamente.

**Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:**

—**Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de dormir.**

Muchos rieron por lo bajo antes de que la profesora Sprout siguiese leyendo.

—**La tuya es ésta —susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor; que estaba sentado ante el volante—. Éste es nuestro conductor; Ernie Prang. Éste es Neville Longbottom, Ernie.**

Neville se rió de la situación, pero siguió escuchando de todos modos.

**Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Harry volvió a taparse la cicatriz con el flequillo y se sentó en la cama.**

Harry volvió a suspirar.

—**Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor.**

**Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. **

Harry se estremeció. Ginny, al percatarse de esa reacción, se apresuró a tomarle la mano a su novio.

Dudley, en tanto, tiritaba. Ya no le gustaba el autobús si iba a tal velocidad.

**Al incorporarse miró por la ventana y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Harry.**

Misma sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Dudley y Petunia.

—**Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto —explicó—. ¿Dónde estamos, Ernie? ¿En Gales?**

—**Sí —respondió Ernie.**

Ahora fue el turno de Vernon mirar incrédulamente al libro.

—**¿Cómo es que los muggles no oyen el autobús? —preguntó Harry.**

—**¿Ésos? —respondió Stan con desdén—. No saben escuchar; ¿a qué no? Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada.**

—¡Ese cretino! — exclamó Vernon, golpeando la mesa y parándose bruscamente.

—Cálmate, Vernon. No pasará nada y siéntate— gruñó Petunia, dejando a medio comedor impresionado.

Vernon, a regañadientes, se volvió a sentar. Después de aquello, la profesora Sprout creyó conveniente volver a leer.

—**Vete a despertar a la señora Marsh —ordenó Ernie a Stan—. Llegaremos a Abergavenny en un minuto.**

Los ojos de Dudley se desorbitaron, _¿un minuto?_ Pensó, tragando saliva y antes de que la voz de la profesora lo sacase de sus pensamientos inconexos.

**Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Harry y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera. Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez más nervioso. Ernie no parecía dominar el volante. **

—¡Santo cielo! — gritó Petunia horrorizada, mientras el comedor gemía.

Por esta acción y por la velocidad a la que iba el autobús era que a nadie le apetecía mucho tomarlo.

**El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba contra nada. **

—Gracias por eso— susurraron Molly y Tonks aliviadas.

Petunia las miró, pero no dijo nada.

**Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.**

Una vez más los ojos de Dudley se le desorbitaron. Jamás había oído que algo tan cotidiano como subirse a un autobús podía ser tan espeluznante.

**Stan reapareció, seguido por una bruja ligeramente verde arropada en una capa de viaje.**

—**Hemos llegado, señora Marsh —dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia delante. **

Sirius se comía las uñas, nervioso, mientras que Tonks le tomaba sutilmente la mano a Remus para que se tranquilizase.

**La señora Marsh se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús tambaleándose. **

—Cualquiera— susurró Colin, temblando.

Todos le dieron la razón.

**Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un camino rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.**

—Qué lleguen luego a Londres— rogó Sirius, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

Harry rodó los ojos ante la preocupación de todos por esta simple escena. Ósea, él había pasado por peligros mucho peores que esta pequeñez. No entendía el nerviosismo del comedor, pero lo dejó pasar y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Harry no habría podido dormir aunque viajara en un autobús que no hiciera aquellos ruidos ni fuera a tal velocidad. **

—Casi nadie hubiese podido dormir— corrigió Ginny, tomándole fuertemente la mano a Harry.

Todos le dieron la razón.

**Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que podía ocurrirle, y en si los Dursley habrían conseguido bajar del techo a tía Marge.**

—Sí, con la ayuda del personal del Ministerio— dijo Dudley, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry le sonrió antes de que Sprout siguiese leyendo.

**Stan había abierto un ejemplar de **_**El Profeta **_**y lo leía con la lengua entre los dientes.**

Harry gruñó, mientras Sirius apretaba los dientes. Esto no sería fácil, si tenían a Umbridge comentando y lanzando frases sin sentido.

**En la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Harry un ojo, lentamente. A Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar.**

—Sirius Black, ¿no? — preguntó Seamus, haciendo una mueca.

Harry asintió, mientras que Sirius inhalaba profundamente, intentando serenarse. Remus, a su lado, le tocó la espalda a su amigo para que se tranquilizase.

Los demás se inclinaban al libro, aguardando qué pasaría a continuación. La profesora Sprout, fijándose en todas las reacciones, decidió leer rápidamente.

—**¡Ese hombre! —dijo Harry, olvidando por unos momentos sus problemas—. ¡Salió en el telediario de los muggles!**

—Por desgracia— comentó Sirius, comenzándose a sentirse deprimido.

Nadie quiso decir nada, por lo que la profesora Sprout volvió a leer enseguida.

**Stan volvió a la primera página y rió entre dientes.**

—**Es Sirius Black —asintió—. Por supuesto que ha salido en el telediario muggle, Neville. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?**

Sirius gruñó enojado.

Una vez más, nadie quiso interrumpir la reacción de Sirius.

**Volvió a sonreír con aire de superioridad al ver la perplejidad de Harry. Desprendió la primera página del diario y se la entregó a Harry.**

—**Deberías leer más el periódico, Neville.**

—Para leer idioteces y mentiras, nunca leeré ese periódico— comentó Harry, mirando con odio a Fudge.

Fudge se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, mientras el comedor miraba perplejo a Harry. La profesora Sprout, en tanto, volvió a decidir que debía seguir leyendo.

**Harry acercó la página a la vela y leyó:**

**BLACK SIGUE SUELTO**

Sirius gimió y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. Para él no sería fácil leer ese artículo y las posteriores reacciones de Harry en el libro. Remus, a su lado, le pasó una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo para infundirle ánimos. Mientras tanto, Harry miraba a Sirius con lástima.

Umbridge, en cambio, sonría con aire de superioridad, ya que con lo que se leería podría pedir la prisión para él. Así que, esperó a que Sprout siguiese leyendo.

_**El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado.**_

—No soy el más malvado— gruñó Sirius, golpeando la mesa.

—Y tiene razón porque la más malvada es Bellatrix Lastrange— dijo Neville antes que nadie pudiese reaccionar y temblando de pies a cabeza.

La gente se giró hacia él, perplejos.

—Neville, ¿qué? — le preguntó Hannah, mirándolo confundida.

—No es nada— le contestó Neville con simplicidad y esbozando media sonrisa.

Ella asintió mientras los demás no salían de su asombro, a excepción de aquella gente que conocía la historia de Neville y sus padres. Ellos no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por el chico.

_**«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, **_

—Pero no lo hicieron— se burló Sirius.

Fudge entrecerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

—Yo mandaré a apresarte cuando terminé este libro, Black— sonrió Umbridge—. Que no te quepa duda que lo haré cuando se lea que es culpable de todo lo que se le acusa.

Sirius se estaba parando de su puesto cuando;

—Que no le quepa duda, señora— siseó Harry, cruzado de brazos—, que se tendrá que tragar sus palabras y, en vez de apresarlo, deberá emitir una orden de libertad para él. Se lo prometo.

—¡Promesa!, ¡Por favor! — se rió Umbridge, mientras los demás alternaban la mirada del uno al otro.

—Puede que se reía ahora, pero es lo que ocurrirá.

La mirada que le envió Umbridge, después que Harry dijese esas palabras, produjo un ligero estremecimiento en varias personas; no obstante, Harry la miraba oscuramente y con más intensidad que ella, provocando que el resto del comedor se estremeciese y Umbridge emitiese un pequeño gemido. Fudge, en tanto, seguía secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, mientras que Sirius sonreía orgulloso.

—Siga leyendo, profesora Sprout— le pidió Harry, dejando de mirar a la profesora de DCAO.

La profesora Sprout asintió y volvió a leer.

_**y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. **_

Fudge, sentando en la mesa alta, se veía intranquilo. Si Sirius Black llegaba a ser inocente, él tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y su credibilidad bajaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin ser consciente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Estaba jodido.

_**Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado.**_

—Fue lo mejor— rectificó Fudge, sudando.

Nadie le hizo caso.

_**«Black está loco, **_

—¿Parezco loco? — disparó Sirius, esperando a que alguien que no fuese sus más cercanos le respondiese.

Por varios minutos nadie se movió ni dijo nada, porque la preguntaba los había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Sirius Black está loco?

—En mi opinión, señor Black— habló, entonces, Seamus, provocando que todos se volviesen en su dirección—, en un principio, cuando lo vi entrar, sentí miedo debido a que usted estaría aquí leyendo el libro. Admito que, en varias ocasiones, me pregunté por qué no lo apresaban. Nunca entendí, pero supuse que sería por las cartas que nos enviaban las personas que nos enviaron los libros—El comedor estaba en absoluto silencio, sólo se podía notar a ciertas personas asintiendo con la cabeza. Seamus tomó un respiro y siguió hablando—.Con el paso de la lectura me fui dando cuenta que, aunque aún me seguía produciendo cierto temor que usted estuviese aquí, con el tiempo me divertí con sus bromas y me deleite con ciertas escenas— Seamus sonrió, mientras que todos, incluyendo los Slytherin, asentían con la cabeza—. Usted es brillante en las bromas, protege a su ahijado con su vida, se preocupa por él y se enoja cuando algo malo le pasa. No es malo ni está loco. Y cuando se pone loco es porque le pasa algo a Harry y, aunque eso me estremece, sé que cualquiera en su posición, lo haría.

Cuando Seamus terminó de hablar, la gente le aplaudió. Sirius ensanchaba una gran sonrisa, mientras que Fudge se secaba el sudor y Umbridge maldecía entre dientes.

—Esto me hace pensar— le dijo Harry, con los aplausos aún resonando por el comedor—, que ya no piensas que estoy loco ni que miento, ya que si dices aquello de mi padrino, de seguro cambiaste tu percepción de mí, ¿no?

Seamus no le contestó, pero esbozó una sonrisa. Harry entendió de inmediato que sí había cambiado sus pensamientos.

—A ustedes se le olvida lo que él hizo— rugió Umbridge.

—Cállese, señora— siseó Ron, haciéndole un gesto a la profesora Sprout para que continuase leyendo.

Ella lo hizo sin demoras.

_**y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. **_

—¿Soy un peligro? — preguntó Sirius, sonriendo.

—No— contestó sin pensarlo el comedor.

Harry sonrió antes de que la lectura continuase.

_**He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»**_

—Nadie— se rió Neville.

_**Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), **_

Vernon apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada.

_**la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.**_

—Y por eso debe estar en la cárcel, ¿o se les olvido esto? — gruñó Umbridge.

—No se nos ha olvidado— siseó Harry—, pero no saco nada con explicarle los detalles, porque usted lo sabrá pronto.

Umbridge apretó los dientes, mientras que el comedor miraba curioso a Harry, intentando dilucidar las razones por las que él había dicho eso. Y vale, ellos pensaban que Sirius era inocente y que no era peligroso, pero aún no se podían explicar por qué. Suspiraron, sabiendo que el libro le daría las respuestas.

Vernon, en tanto, miraba anonadado a Sirius, al igual que Petunia. Dudley, en cambio, se mantenía sereno, ya que sabía que pronto comprendía todo. Entonces, suspiró y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Harry observó los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su cara demacrada que parecía poseer algo de vida. **

Sirius se estremeció, recordando aquel aspecto. No le gustaba.

**Harry no había visto nunca a un vampiro, pero había visto fotos en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.**

—¡Harry! — se quejó Sirius, mientras muchos reían por lo bajo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió escuchando la lectura.

—**Da miedo mirarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había estado fijando en Harry.**

—**¿Mató a trece personas —preguntó Harry, devolviéndole a Stan la página— con un hechizo?**

—Aquí vamos— suspiró Sirius, sobándose la sien.

Nadie quiso emitir comentario alguno, por lo que la profesora Sprout siguió leyendo.

—**Sí —respondió Stan—. Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. **

—Por eso es que él es culpable. Los testigos…— dijo Umbridge, estrechando los ojos.

—Los testigos nada— gruñó Remus—. Ellos fueron imbéciles.

Umbridge hirvió de rabia, pero se quedó callada debido a que seguía pensando que la verdad saldría pronto a la luz y Sirius Black volvería a Azkaban.

**Causó conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?**

Varios asintieron.

—**Sí —confirmó Ernie sombríamente.**

**Para ver mejor a Harry, Stan se volvió en el asiento, con las manos en el respaldo.**

—**Black era un gran partidario de Quien Tú Sabes —dijo.**

—Mentira— gruñó Sirius—. Nunca fui y nunca seré partidario de Voldemort.

La gente se estremeció al oír el nombre. Harry y todos y cuantos pronunciaban ese nombre, rodaron los ojos.

La profesora Sprout optó por seguir leyendo antes de volver a escuchar el nombre.

—**¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? —dijo Harry sin pensar.**

Otra vez la gente se estremeció.

**Stan palideció hasta los granos. Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.**

Harry rodó los ojos, mientras Albus negaba con la cabeza.

—**¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó Stan—. ¿Por qué has mencionado su nombre?**

—**Lo siento —dijo Harry con prontitud—. Lo siento, se... se me olvidó.**

—**¡Que se te olvidó! —exclamó Stan con voz exánime—. ¡Caramba, el corazón me late a cien por hora!**

—Tanto dramatismo por un simple nombre— rodó los ojos Sirius.

Muchos lo miraron con terror antes de que la lectura siguiese.

—**Entonces... entonces, ¿Black era seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes? —soltó Harry como disculpa.**

—**Sí —confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho—. Sí, exactamente. Muy próximo a Quien Tú Sabes, según dicen... **

—Simplemente nunca fue así, porque jamás fui su partidario— Sirius ladeó la cabeza—. Menuda tontería que se inventó la gente luego de mi encarcelamiento.

Algunos miraron tímidamente a Sirius, mientras los otros suspiraban resignados.

**De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño Harry Potter acabó con Quien Tú Sabes (Harry volvió a aplastarse el pelo contra la cicatriz),**

Harry hizo una mueca antes de que la lectura continuase.

**todos los seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes fueron descubiertos, **

—Casi todos— sisearon Sirius y Remus pensando en una cierta rata asquerosa y traicionera.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada. La profesora Sprout, entonces, volvió a leer.

**¿verdad, Ernie? Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien Tú Sabes, y se volvieron muy prudentes.**

Sirius siseó.

**Pero no Sirius Black. **

—No me volví prudente porque nunca fui su partidario— volvió a repetir Sirius, sobándose la sien.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Umbridge gruñía y maldecía entre dientes.

**Según he oído, pensaba ser el lugarteniente de Quien Tú Sabes cuando llegara al poder.**

—¡Qué tontería! , ¡Un verdadero disparate! — exclamó Sirius, rodando los ojos, mientras que Remus le palmeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo.

**El caso es que arrinconaron a Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí. **

Sirius gruñó. Él había querido gritar que no había sido así, pero se reservaba eso como una sorpresa para cuando se dijese en el libro. Por ahora, se sentía desdichado de todo lo que ese Stan le estaba explicando a Harry. Y si conocía a su ahijado, él no estaría feliz con esto. Luego, suspiró y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces? —prosiguió Stan con un susurro teatral.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry**

—**Reírse —explicó Stan—. Se quedó allí riéndose. **

Una vez más Sirius gruñó, mientras el resto del comedor se hallaba en absoluto silencio escuchando la lectura. Aunque claro, Umbridge seguía estrechando los ojos y maldiciendo entre dientes.

**Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a mandíbula batiente. **

_Si supieran por qué me reía, nadie lo creería _Pensó Sirius, suspirando; mientras que Remus se veía melancólico porque precisamente ese hecho y lo que lo rodeó provocó que creyese a su amigo culpable. Cuando se arrepentía de eso.

Los demás se veían pensativos, curiosos y perplejos, porque no podían ver cómo Sirius sería inocente con lo que se leía – y cosa que todos sabían a la perfección - . No veían ningún error. Pero sabían que tarde o temprano lo sabrían, así que volvieron a prestar atención a la lectura.

**Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?**

—Algunas veces sí— se rió Remus, chocando las manos con él.

—**Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora —dijo Ernie con voz pausada—. Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado.**

Sirius siseó enojado. No estuvo bien empleado, en lo absoluto.

—**Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie? —dijo Stan—. Toda la calle destruida y todos aquellos muggles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?**

—**Una explosión de gas —gruñó Ernie.**

Sirius suspiró resignado.

—**Y ahora está libre —dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, en la fotografía del periódico—. Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ernie? **

—Y orgulloso de ser el primero— se jactó Sirius.

Varios rodaron los ojos.

**No entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. **

_Te sorprenderías _Pensó Sirius, mientras muchos lo miraban con curiosidad, incluido Fudge y Umbridge.

**Da miedo, ¿no? No creo que los guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil, ¿verdad, Ernie?**

**Ernie se estremeció de repente.**

—**Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los pelos de punta.**

Harry se estremeció. A él más que nadie lo ponían los pelos de punta los dementores. Ginny, percatándose de aquella reacción, le tomó suavemente la mano para que se tranquilizase. Él le sonrió y suspiró antes de que se calmase un poco y siguiese escuchando la lectura.

**Stan retiró el periódico a regañadientes, y Harry se reclinó contra la ventana del autobús noctámbulo, sintiéndose peor que nunca.**

Varios le miraron perplejos, mientras que Sirius lo miraba intrigante con una vaga esperanza que se sintiese mal por él.

Harry, en tanto, gimió. No sería agradable para nadie lo que pensaría.

**No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que Stan contaría a los pasajeros noches más tarde: «¿Has oído lo de ese Harry Potter? Hinchó a su tía como si fuera un globo. Lo tuvimos aquí, en el autobús noctámbulo, ¿verdad, Ernie? Trataba de huir...»**

—Harry, ¿qué? — susurró Sirius, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Harry, en respuesta, le hizo un gesto a la profesora para que continuase leyendo. Quería pasar lo más rápido posible esa parte.

La profesora Sprout asintió y siguió leyendo con un comedor perplejo.

**Harry había infringido las leyes mágicas, exactamente igual que Sirius Black. **

La gente parpadeó sorprendida, mientras que Sirius abría sus ojos, Remus negaba con la cabeza y Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban boquiabierto.

Harry volvió a gemir al tiempo que le imploraba con la mirada a la profesora Sprout que continuase leyendo. Ella lo hizo aturdida.

**¿Inflar a tía Marge sería considerado lo bastante grave para ir a Azkaban?**

—¡Harry! — gimió Sirius—. Nunca pienses así, tú no hiciste ni la cuarta parte de lo que supuestamente yo hice

Harry asintió avergonzado, mientras le pedía a Sprout que siguiese leyendo, porque quería que todos lo dejasen de mirar como lo miraban: Aturdidos, sorprendidos, perplejos.

**Harry no sabía nada acerca de la prisión de los magos, aunque todos a cuantos había oído hablar sobre ella empleaban el mismo tono aterrador. **

—Es aterradora— corroboró Sirius, temblando.

**Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, había pasado allí dos meses el curso anterior. **

—No me lo recuerdes— dijo Hagrid, estremeciéndose.

Harry le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

**Tardaría en olvidar la expresión de terror que puso cuando le dijeron adónde lo llevaban, y Hagrid era una de las personas más valientes que conocía.**

—Gracias, Harry.

—No hay de qué, Hagrid.

Ambos se sonrieron antes de que la lectura continuase.

**El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, las balizas, las cabinas de teléfono, los árboles, mientras Harry permanecía acostado en el colchón de plumas, deprimido. **

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly suspiraron. No les gustaba ver a Harry así.

**Después de un rato, Stan recordó que Harry había pagado una taza de chocolate caliente, pero lo derramó todo sobre la almohada de Harry con el brusco movimiento del autobús entre Anglesea y Aberdeen.**

—Mala suerte— ladeó la cabeza Neville.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

**Brujos y brujas en camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior; para abandonar el autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse.**

—Sin dudarlo— comentó Susan.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Al final sólo quedó Harry.**

—**Bien, Neville —dijo Stan, dando palmadas—, ¿a qué parte de Londres?**

—**Al callejón Diagon —respondió Harry.**

Harry sonrió. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo mágico.

—**De acuerdo —dijo Stan—, agárrate fuerte...**

**PRUMMMMBBB.**

Harry suspiró.

**Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry se incorporó en la cama, y vio edificios y bancos apretujándose para evitar al autobús. **

Dudley volvió a sorprenderse.

**El cielo aclaraba. Reposaría un par de horas, llegaría a Gringotts a la hora de abrir y se iría, no sabía dónde.**

_Ahora sé _Pensó Harry, mirando intensamente al ministro.

**Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al callejón Diagon.**

Harry y otros alumnos sonrieron ampliamente.

—**Gracias —le dijo a Ernie. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la acera el baúl y la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**—. Bueno —dijo Harry—, entonces, ¡adiós!**

—Al fin no más autobús noctámbulo— sonrió Sirius.

Harry sonrió.

**Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par la entrada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante.**

—¿A quién mira? — preguntó Neville.

—Ya lo sabrás— respondió Harry, haciéndole un gesto a la profesora Sprout para que continuase leyendo; mientras que Fudge fruncía el ceño.

—**Conque estás aquí, Harry —dijo una voz.**

Fudge medio sonrió.

**Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:**

—**¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!**

—Toda una conmoción— susurró Remus, ladeando la cabeza.

**Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago.**

Varios miraron fijamente a Harry, preguntándose por qué reaccionaba así.

Harry, en respuesta, rodó los ojos y apuntó al libro, instando a la profesora Sprout que se siguiese leyendo.

**Estaba delante del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.**

—Uh— murmuró un Hufflepuff de segundo año, ladeando la cabeza.

Harry rió entre dientes, mientras Sirius miraba intensamente a Fudge. El ministro mantenía el ceño fruncido y se pellizcaba la nariz.

—Siga, profesora— pidió Harry.

Ella continúo sin demoras.

**Stan saltó a la acera, tras ellos.**

—**¿Cómo ha llamado a Neville, señor ministro? —dijo nervioso.**

Fudge sonrió satisfecho al recordar cómo ese joven se había puesto nervioso al dar el nombre equivocado. Harry, en tanto, rodaba los ojos.

**Fudge, un hombre pequeño y corpulento vestido con una capa larga de rayas, parecía distante y cansado.**

—Apuesto que estabas así porque no me habías podido atrapar— se mofó Sirius.

Fudge, en respuesta, gruñó. Sirius sonrió, mientras que Harry y Remus reían disimuladamente.

—**¿Neville? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es Harry Potter.**

—Aquí vamos otra vez— susurró Harry, mientras Ginny le tomaba la mano sutilmente.

—**¡Lo sabía! —gritó Stan con alegría—. ¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! ¡Adivina quién es**

**Neville! ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!**

—Demasiado alboroto por nada— se quejó Harry, mientras que Sirius y Remus fruncían el ceño.

Los demás o miraban avergonzados a Harry o evitaban hacer contacto con él, porque ya habían comprendido que no le gustaba que la gente se le quedase mirando la cicatriz o llamar demasiado la atención, prefería pasar desapercibido y solo con la lectura de los libros lo habían descubierto.

—**Sí —dijo Fudge irritado—. Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que el autobús noctámbulo haya transportado a Harry Potter; pero ahora él y yo tenemos que entrar en el Caldero Chorreante...**

Sirius gruñó por lo bajo, al igual que Remus, Molly y Tonks. Fudge miró fijamente al libro, casi con una sonrisa.

**Fudge apretó más fuerte el hombro de Harry, y Harry se vio conducido al interior de la taberna. **

Harry maldijo entre dientes, pero siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Una figura encorvada, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.**

Dudley miró intrigado esa parte, ya que el dueño tenía el mismo nombre que Voldemort.

—**¡Lo ha atrapado, señor ministro! —dijo Tom**

—No— le respondió Sirius alegremente antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**. ¿Querrá tomar algo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Brandy?**

—**Tal vez un té —contestó Fudge, que aún no había soltado a Harry.**

Harry frunció el ceño.

**Detrás de ellos se oyó un ruido de arrastre y un jadeo, y aparecieron Stan y Ernie acarreando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, y mirando emocionados a su alrededor.**

Harry rió al recordar esa escena. Las expresiones de ambos fueron divertidas.

—**¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién eras, Neville? —le preguntó Stan sonriendo,**

Sirius, Remus, Fred y George chocaron las manos entre sí mientras reían. Este tipo tenía sentido del humor.

**mientras Ernie, con su cara de búho, miraba por encima del hombro de Stan con mucho interés.**

Fudge sonrió. Le gustaba cuando la gente lo miraba con interés. Era un poco ególatra en ese sentido.

—**Y un salón privado, Tom, por favor —pidió Fudge lanzándoles una clara indirecta.**

_Para hablar con Harry Potter _Pensó Fudge, frunciendo el ceño.

—**Adiós —dijo Harry con tristeza a Stan y Ernie, mientras Tom indicaba a Fudge un pasadizo que salía del bar.**

—**¡Adiós, Neville! —dijo Stan.**

—Impresionante— se rieron los bromistas.

**Fudge llevó a Harry por el estrecho pasadizo, tras el farol de Tom, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.**

_Y se puso mucho mejor. _Fudge miró al libro, suspirando profundamente.

—**Siéntate, Harry —dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.**

**Harry se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego.**

Harry rodó los ojos ante esa reacción.

**Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de Harry.**

—**Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia.**

—Harry ya lo sabía— sonrió Ginny—. El año anterior lo había visto.

Varios rieron, mientras que Fudge gruñía.

**Por supuesto, Harry ya lo sabía. **

Ginny miró radiante esa línea porque había dicho exactamente lo que Harry había pensando.

**Había visto a Fudge en una ocasión anterior, pero como entonces llevaba la capa invisible que le había dejado su padre en herencia, Fudge no podía saberlo.**

Fudge siseó entre dientes, mientras la gran mayoría disimulaba su risa**.**

**Tom, el propietario, volvió con un delantal puesto sobre el camisón y llevando una bandeja con té y bollos. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre Fudge y Harry, y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**

Harry suspiró y se sobó la sien.

—**Bueno, Harry —dijo Fudge, sirviendo el té—, no me importa confesarte que nos has traído a todos de cabeza. ¡Huir de esa manera de casa de tus tíos! Había empezado a pensar... **

—Que yo lo había capturado, ¿no? — gruñó Sirius.

Fudge se quedó callado, pero todos supieron que, efectivamente, había pensando eso.

**Pero estás a salvo y eso es lo importante.**

Sirius gruñó.

**Fudge se untó un bollo con mantequilla y le acercó el plato a Harry.**

—**Come, Harry, pareces desfallecido. Ahora... te agradará oír que hemos solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjorie Dursley.**

Vernon asintió de acuerdo con eso. Había estado bien empleado, aunque para él fue doloroso ver a su hermana sufriendo a causa de la inflación.

**Hace unas horas que enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia accidental. **

Harry frunció el ceño, irritado; mientras que Vernon volvía a asentir con la cabeza.

**Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modificado la memoria. No guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. **

Vernon apretó los puños, mientras que la gran mayoría reía entre dientes.

**Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar daños.**

—Gracias por eso— murmuró Vernon.

Nadie le hizo caso.

**Fudge sonrió a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando a su sobrino favorito. **

—No soy su sobrino ni muchos menos su favorito— sonrió Harry.

Fudge frunció el ceño

—Y en realidad él es mi sobrino favorito, no el suyo—añadió Remus.

—Y mi ahijado. No es nada suyo— acotó Sirius.

Varios asintieron, mientras Fudge apretaba los puños; pero sabiendo que tanto Remus como Sirius tenían razón.

Los únicos que no hicieron nada, fueron Petunia y Vernon, que se limitaron a ignorar esa reacción.

**Harry, que no podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar; pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volvió a cerrar.**

—Bonita reacción— se rió Fred, negando con la cabeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras los demás reían disimuladamente.

—**¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos? —añadió Fudge**

—En lo absoluto— dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

Tanto Petunia como Vernon miraron a su sobrino largamente antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**. Bueno, no te negaré que están muy enfadados, Harry**

Sirius gruñó al tiempo que Vernon asentía.

**, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el próximo verano, **

_Sí yo no hubiese intervenido cuando los del Ministerio llegaron a casa para desinflar a Marge, Vernon hubiese echado a patadas a Harry de la casa. Pero fui capaz de calmar a mi esposo para que no pasase eso, porque o sino Harry, el hijo de mi hermana, hubiera sido perseguido al instante por los seguidores de Voldemort. _

_Sé que Lily está furiosa con mí actuar en la infancia de su hijo, pero esa acción, el recibirlo el verano siguiente, es lo único que pude hacer por ella, por su memoria y por intentar enmendar mis acciones con ella._

Petunia suspiró profundamente. Sus pensamientos eran un caos en esos momentos y que estaba en una crisis, pero confiaba en que pronto saldría de eso. Así que, decidió que era mejor seguir escuchando la lectura.

**con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa.**

—Siempre se queda en esas fechas— dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos.

Fudge se encogió de hombros.

**Harry carraspeó.**

—**Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa —observó—. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.**

Dudley hizo una mueca ante esa línea. Entendía a su primo al no querer volver a la casa y si él hubiese estado en la posición de Harry, hubiera dicho lo mismo. De eso estaba seguro.

—**Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas tranquilizado —dijo Fudge en tono de preocupación—. Después de todo, son tu familia, y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.**

Dudley y Harry se sonrieron. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de ser más cercanos y tener algo de aprecio mutuo, tal cual dijo Fudge dos años atrás.

**No se le ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge. Quería oír cuál sería su destino.**

Varios rodaron los ojos antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer —añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla otro bollo— es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...**

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Su ahijado fue absuelto a causa de él y eso lo ponía feliz.

—**Un momento —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y mi castigo?**

**Fudge parpadeó.**

Lo mismo que pasaba en el comedor. Todos parpadearon.

—**¿Castigo?**

—**¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad!**

—¡Harry! — gimió el comedor, palmeándose la cara.

Harry hizo un gesto para que se siguiese leyendo.

—**¡No te vamos a castigar por una tontería como ésa! —gritó Fudge, **

—Nunca lo hacen— murmuró Harry muy bajo y pensando en Sirius.

Para fortuna de él, nadie lo escucho.

**agitando con impaciencia la mano que sostenía el bollo—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No se envía a nadie a Azkaban sólo por inflar a su tía! **

Varios entornaron los ojos y el resto negaba con la cabeza.

**Pero aquello no cuadraba del todo con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había dispensado a Harry anteriormente.**

_Mi punto _Pensó Harry suspirando.

—**¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! —exclamó Harry arrugando el entrecejo—. ¡El Ministerio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!**

—Deja de alegar Harry— gimió Sirius.

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de pedirle a la profesora Sprout que siguiese leyendo.

**Si Harry no le engañaban los ojos, Fudge parecía embarazado.**

Seamus disimuló la risa con una tos.

—**Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que tener en cuenta... Tal como están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry.**

—**Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué protestas? —dijo Fudge riéndose, sin darle importancia**

Varios bufaron, ya que casi la misma escena de hace unos minutos atrás.

—**. Ahora cómete un bollo, Harry, mientras voy a ver si Tom tiene una habitación libre para ti.**

**Fudge salió de la estancia con paso firme, y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. **

Una vez más, Harry suspiró.

**Estaba sucediendo algo muy raro. ¿Por qué lo había esperado Fudge en el Caldero Chorreante si no era para castigarlo por lo que había hecho?**

—Ya sabemos por qué— dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

**Y pensando en ello, seguro que no era normal que el mismísimo ministro de Magia se encargara de problemas como la utilización de la magia por menores de edad.**

—Diste en el blanco, Harry— sonrió el señor Weasley.

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros. Casi siempre tenía buenas intuiciones.

**Fudge regresó acompañado por Tom, el tabernero.**

—**La habitación 11 está libre, Harry —le comunicó Fudge—. Creo que te encontrarás muy cómodo. Sólo una petición (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás): no quiero que vayas al Londres muggle, ¿de acuerdo?**

—¡Cómo si quisiese ir! — entornó los ojos Charlie.

Fudge apretó los puños, mientras varios reían por lo bajo.

**No salgas del callejón Diagon. Y tienes que estar de vuelta cada tarde antes de que oscurezca. Supongo que lo entiendes. Tom te vigilará en mi nombre.**

Sirius frunció el ceño enojado, ya que no le gustó que Harry fuese vigilado y tuviese restricciones.

—**De acuerdo —respondió Harry—. Pero ¿por qué...?**

—**No queremos que te vuelvas a perder —explicó Fudge, riéndose con ganas—. No, no... mejor saber dónde estás... Lo que quiero decir...**

Sirius seguía con el ceño fruncido y a él se le había unido Remus.

**Fudge se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y recogió su capa.**

—**Me voy. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que hacer.**

Percy asintió ante esa línea.

—**¿Han atrapado a Black? —preguntó Harry.**

Sirius suspiró y se sobó la sien.

**Los dedos de Fudge resbalaron por los broches de plata de la capa.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Has oído algo? Bueno, no. Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Los guardias de Azkaban no han fallado nunca, hasta ahora... Y están más irritados que nunca. —Fudge se estremeció ligeramente—. Bueno, adiós.**

—Una respuesta buena para un estado realmente nervioso— dijo Sirius—. Los dementores si que estaban irritados.

Nadie lo conotradijo porque había sido así.

**Alargó la mano y Harry, al estrecharla, tuvo una idea repentina.**

Varios miraron curiosos a Harry. Él, en respuesta, apuntó al libro, instando a la profesora a que siguiese leyendo.

—**¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?**

—**Por supuesto —sonrió Fudge.**

—**Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero mis tíos no han firmado la autorización. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?**

—Tienes agallas, Harry— tartamudeó George, sorprendido.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él, mientras el resto miraba boquiabierto a Harry. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Fudge parecía incómodo.**

—**Ah —exclamó—. No, no, lo siento mucho, Harry. Pero como no soy ni tu padre ni tu tutor...**

—**Pero usted es el ministro de Magia —repuso Harry—. Si me diera permiso...**

—No te lo dará— susurró Neville, mirando a Harry con lástima.

Él se encogió de hombros y continúo prestando atención al libro.

—**No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas —dijo Fudge rotundamente—. Quizá puedas visitar Hogsmeade el próximo curso. **

Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron con disimulo. Remus negó con la cabeza. Draco y Snape fruncieron el ceño.

**De hecho, creo que es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy. Espero que tengas una estancia agradable aquí, Harry. **

—Si la tuve— sonrió Harry, mirando a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione le sonrieron antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la estancia. Tom se acercó a Harry sonriendo.**

—**Si quiere seguirme, señor Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas...**

Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

**Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con un número 11 de metal colgado en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Harry pasara.**

**Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...**

—_**¡Hedwig! **_**—exclamó Harry.**

—Un ave muy astuta— dijo Molly, esbozando una sonrisa.

Varios asintieron, mientras que los demás aullaban de ternura. Harry sonrió antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire y se fue volando hasta el brazo de Harry.**

—**Tiene una lechuza muy lista —dijo Tom con una risita—. Ha llegado unos cinco minutos después de usted. **

—Sin dudas es muy lista—le susurró Ginny.

Harry sonrió satisfecho.

**Si necesita algo, señor Potter; no dude en pedirlo.**

**Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habitación.**

**Harry se sentó en su cama durante un rato, acariciando a **_**Hedwig **_**y pensando en otras cosas. **

—En muchas cosas— murmuró Harry para sí.

**El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y aterciopelado a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas doradas. **

Dudley abrió sus ojos impresionado antes que la lectura continuase.

**Apenas podía creer que acabara de abandonar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas horas, que no hubiera sido expulsado y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar dos semanas sin los Dursley. **

—Un excelente panorama— dijo Neville, sonriendo.

Varios le dieron la razón.

—**Ha sido una noche muy rara, **_**Hedwig **_**—dijo bostezando.**

**Y sin siquiera quitarse las gafas, se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido.**

—Muy bien— anunció Sprout—. Aquí termina el capítulo.

Todos se quejaron, ya que querían saber qué le deparaba a Harry sin los Dursley.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Un nuevo capítulo se asomó con su autora de vacaciones y con todas sus asignaturas aprobadas ( yes!) **

**Antes de comenzar, quería darles las gracias a todos por sus review, alertas, favoritos. Son sensacionales. No imaginé tener más de 200 review en 3 capítulos, es como: Wow! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Ahora a la nuestro.**

**_Agradecer a las personas que me contestaron lo de los Hechizos no -verbales. Fueron varios los que lo hicieron. Muchas gracias, ya que me di cuenta que iba bien y que leen estas notas de autora que dejo.**

**-También agradecer a las dos personas que me corrigieron lo del FBI, no tenía ni idea que en Inglaterra se llamase de otro modo. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.**

**-Sobre este capítulo lo único que deseo explicar es sobre la escena de la expulsión, por si las dudas: Sé que el ministerio investiga los crimenes, pero iba más que nada enfocada a Sirius. Y sobre lo que no investiga la magia ocurririda delante de muggles es porque lo pienso así. Nada más.**

**-Y como comodín: Les invito a pasar por el ONE- SHOT que escribí, titulado: Una carta muy especial ( Harry Potter). Pueden ir a mi perfil y allí lo encontrarán.**

**Ahora, respondo review anónimos.**

**Elle: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y sí, Vernon sufrió bastante. Ya seguí. Y tranquila, ya llegará Teddy, paciencia. Besos.**

**Guest: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Besos.**

**JENFER: Hola! me alegro que te emocionase el que actualizase. Se agradece. Paciencia con Teddy, ya vendrá.Estoy descansando y de vacaciones. Besos.**

**CHI: Hola! Me alegra oír que extrañaste el fic. Gracias. Y sí, creo que fueron tres o cuatro casi imperceptibles jejee. Y ya esta el otro capítulo. Paciencia, Teddy ya vendrá. Besos.**

**vale: Hola! Me alegro que te encantase. Y paciencia, siempre estaré continuando la historia. Besos.**

**Fiore: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado la venganza contra Marge. Besos.**

**Maggy Mcgonagall: Hola! Uff, llorando de emoción?, gracias por decir eso. A casi todos les gustó la venganza contra Marge. Besos.**

**VanessaUchiha: Hola! Sí, ya me comentaron varios que efectivamente aprenden los hechizos no -verbales en seto con Snape ( tendré que releer el libro) Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Besos.**

**Jess: Hola! Pues si que existen los hechizos no-verbales, como bien dijeron y me aclararon muchos. Y si bien sé ( ahora) que el mago se debe concentrar y decir el hechizo en su mente, lo puse de ese modo porque creí que, inconscientemente, Harry al llegar a la alacena donde tenían guardadas sus cosas escolares, deseó que se abriera la puerta( es una suposición ) y si lo vemos así es coherente con los hechizos no -verbales. Además me servía para potenciar al Harry Poderoso. Y sí tienes razón me equivoqué con la CIA, porque no es , pero gracias a otro lector me enteré que el equivalente de la CIA o FBI en inglaterra, escocia, irlanda del norte y Gales es Scontland Yard. Así que si existe. Igualmente, gracias por tu comentario, aprecio cuando los lectores se dan cuenta de pequeños errores porque me hacen crecer. Besos.**

**Danhy12: Hola! Gracias por esperar con paciencia los capítulos y más que estés tan pendiente con las actualizaciones y las reacciones que pongo. Se agradece. Quizás ponga a Ginny un poquitin celosa., es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Gracias por desearme éxito en mis notas. Besos. PD: Contestando a tu pregunta, sé que en el polo norte están de verano, los del polo sur estamos en inverno. Así es el mundo XD!.**

**Jill weasley: Hola! Me alegro que te encanté. Y sí, Harry seguirá sorprendiendo. Besos.**

**Oriente: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y pues, sé que Harry no es tan poderoso como Dumbledore y Voldemort, quedate tranquilo en cuanto a eso, dale. Besos.**

**MeliPotter: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Y sí, Vernon se lo merecía. Seguiré publicando, no te preocupes. Y sobre tu pregunta, creo que son 3 o 4, no saqué la cuenta. Pero pronto. Es un placer leer comentarios y responderlos. Besos.**

**Krishi26: Hola! ¿Eres del norte? Yo no lo conozco, pero me encantaría, yo soy del sur, de Concepción xd...Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Besos.**

**A todos los demás, nos vemos en los review. **

**Besos y saludos.**


	5. Un giro inesperado

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo juego con ellos._**

**_Ojalá que lo disfruten._**

* * *

Un giro inesperado.

Una vez que la lectura del capítulo anterior concluyó, Albus Dumbledore se disponía a pedir que alguien leyese el siguiente episodio cuando un ruido extraño, parecido a un resquebrajamiento, sobresaltó a las personas reunidas en el Gran Comedor.

Inquietos, el director, los aurores, profesores y demás adultos presentes, miraron en todas las direcciones - atentos y con las varitas fuertemente agarradas a sus manos-, intentando buscar la fuente del sonido. No obstante, nada parecía haber sufrido algún daño y el ruido, al parecer, se había detenido, cosa que desconcertó a todos.

_¿Qué fue aquel sonido?, ¿O sólo fue su imaginación?_

Se preguntó el comedor intranquilo y con el corazón palpitándoles con rapidez. Ninguno podía explicarse qué había sucedido o por qué el ruido se había detenido.

—Esto ha sido raro— habló, entonces, el profesor Dumbledore acomodándose las gafas; mientras que los alumnos se veían temerosos—, pero creo que ha sido una alucinación de modo que…

El profesor se interrumpió porque el sonido volvió y se intensificó al punto que los adultos alzaron sus varitas. Sin embargo, nada sucedía. Todo parecía en orden, cosa que puso a la gente en alerta.

— ¡Miren! — chilló, de repente, Hermione, apuntando al techo del Gran Comedor.

Al instante, las miradas de todos siguieron al dedo de Hermione. Y lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos: El techo se desquebrajaba tal cual como si se trisase un vidrio.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Fue el pensamiento que invadió a la gente reunida en el comedor, antes de que sintiesen un ligero temblor, que les erizó la piel.

— ¡Qué mierda pasa! — gritó Remus, yendo hacia el centro del salón con la varita alzada. Los demás adultos imitaron a Lupin; mientras que los alumnos se abrazaban los unos a los otros, aterrorizados.

No obstante, en respuesta, hubo una pequeña exposición en el techo, que hizo gritar a los alumnos más pequeños. Pero eso no fue todo, porque la detonación había dejado un hoyo, por el cual entró una luz blanca cegadora, que los obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando la luz desapareció – trece segundos después - pudieron notar que el techo estaba cediendo ante la presión de aquel orifico y del resquebrajamiento: La techumbre podría caer en cualquier minuto.

Harry, de inmediato, se levantó de su puesto, seguido del Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Fred, George y chicos, proteger a los demás—ordenó a sus compañeros—. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, síganme. Iremos con los adultos. Ustedes, tíos y primo de parte de mi madre, sigan a mis amigos, ¡entendido!

Hubo unos asentimientos de cabeza y cada cual fue para el lado que se les indicó, a pesar de que tanto Petunia como Vernon y Dudley se veían aterrorizados. Y Mientras eso ocurría, los alumnos mayores ayudan a los más pequeños a levantarse y agazaparse contra la pared.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna caminaron, entonces, rápidamente hasta que llegaron adonde se encontraban los adultos, quienes seguían mirando cómo el techo se seguía desquebrajando a un ritmo sumamente rápido, a causa del hoyo, y produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Albus? — le inquirió Minerva McGonagall asustada.

—No lo sé— respondió, mirando al techo fijamente con una expresión más seria de lo habitual.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué haremos para detener ese resquebrajamiento? — le interrogó Kingsley.

—Porque hay que detenerlo de algún modo— añadió Moody.

—Lo sé— contestó el director, suspirando.

En ese momento, una salva que gritos se escucharon a lo largo del comedor, interrumpiendo esa conversación. De inmediato, los adultos voltearon sus cabezas para ver qué pasaba y lo que vieron los dejó impactados: Todos los alumnos de Slytherin se quejaban y se soban la sien como si tuviesen un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que perturbó a los demás estudiantes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — les preguntó Albus Dumbledore, preocupado.

—Duele...duele...me duele mucho— logró decir Draco Malfoy antes de caer al suelo y retorcerse.

Sus compañeros de casa, al instante, cayeron al piso y se retorcieron tal cual lo estaba haciendo Draco en esos instantes.

—Poppy— gritó Dumbledore.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a atender a los alumnos de la casa verde.

—Necesito ayuda— dijo, cuando hubo llegado a la mesa de Slytherin.

Rápidamente, algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff se apresuraron a llegar a donde la enfermera de Hogwarts. Los demás se veían despavoridos.

_¿Qué les sucedía a los Slytherin?_

Pensaron los estudiantes, conteniendo la respiración.

—Profesor Dumbledore— dijo Harry, mientras que Madame Pomfrey atendía a los alumnos—. Usted cree que exista la posibilidad que esto se pueda deber a algo que esté sucediendo en el futuro.

Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Fudge, Percy, Charlie y Billy miraron a Harry estupefactos. Albus Dumbledore, en tanto, suspiraba.

—Puede ser, pero no estamos seguros que así sea.

—Eso quiere decir que nos podría estar afectando a nosotros porque estamos leyendo los libros para cambiar el futuro— apuntó Hermione.

—Así es, sin embargo, es una conjetura.

—De modo que esto se podrá arreglar si en el futuro solucionan lo que sea que este aconteciendo—añadió Ron.

—Exactamente es lo que pienso, señores Potter, Weasley y la señorita Granger— sonrió Dumbledore.

—No obstante, acá se sigue trisando el techo— aclaró Moody

—Eso sin contar que los alumnos de Slytherin se retuercen en el suelo— añadió Sirius.

—Albus, necesitamos detener ese resquebrajamiento sea como sea— opinó Kingsley.

En ese instante, Poppy gritó, impidiendo que alguien dijese algo más en cuanto a ese tema:

—Profesor Dumbledore a los alumnos de Slytherin se le está tornando la cara azul.

Albus Dumbledore corrió hacia donde Poppy, mientras que los demás se habían quedado mudos de la impresión, inquietados por lo que les estaba sucediendo a los estudiantes de la casa verde.

—Poppy, ¿tienes idea de lo que es esto? — le preguntó Dumbledore agitado.

—Ninguna, profesor. No había visto nunca algo así.

El director se tensó. No entendía lo que pasaba, aunque creía que algo sucedía en el futuro, tal cual había sugerido Harry Potter hace unos segundos atrás.

—Trata de darle algunos antibióticos para quitar ese color de sus rostros, Poppy.

Pomfrey asintió, pero justo en ese momento, las caras de los Slytherin volvieron a la normalidad y el resquebrajamiento se detuvo, aturdiendo a la gran mayoría.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — les preguntó Poppy a los Slytherin.

—Estoy bien, algo mareada; pero bien— respondió Pansy, en nombre de sus compañeros; sin embargo, aún sobándose la sien y sentándose en su silla.

El desconcierto de las personas reunidas en el comedor fue grande ante la respuesta de Pansy, que nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado. Y ni siquiera aparecía una carta de la nada, explicándoles lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué aconteció, profesor? — le interrogó Susan asustada.

El director no contestó, se quedó completando el techo impávido. Algo extraño y siniestro había sucedido en el colegio, pero la pregunta era: ¿qué fue?

En ese momento, apareció una carta delante del profesor Dumbledore. El director, rápidamente, la tomó entre sus manos, ante la atenta mirada de las personas, la abrió y la leyó.

_Estimado Hogwarts:_

_Les pedimos que tengan calma y que sigan leyendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Nosotros hemos logrado frenar el resquebrajamiento del techo, pero no le podemos decir qué pasó por el momento, porque necesitamos saber qué fue lo que exactamente ha ocurrido. _

_De todas formas, trataremos de darles una respuesta a la brevedad._

_Atentamente._

_FPW, FWG Y RFW._

Cuando el director terminó de leer, la gente se quedó en silencio por largos minutos con el ceño fruncido, absolutamente angustiada y preocupada.

—Profesor Dumbledore— dijo, entonces, Snape—. Es mejor detener un poco la lectura y hacer descansar a los alumnos de Slytherin, ya que creo que deben estar agotados.

—Por supuesto— sonrió Dumbledore—. Así que, los alumnos de Slytherin dormirán a lo menos por una hora, mientras los demás comemos algo.

Dicho esto, el director hizo desaparecer la mesa larga de Slytherin y puso en su lugar unos sacos de dormir. Instantáneamente, los alumnos se metieron a los sacos y se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

Luego, aplaudió y en las demás mesas apareció la comida, despertando el apetito de todos. Acto seguido, la gente, aunque se veía perpleja, se dispuso a comer.

—¿Qué creen que fue eso? — preguntó Neville, ya sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, al igual que todos los demás.

—Esto da para pensar y mucho— le respondió Remus, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla. Los demás, en tanto, comían con lentitud.

—Lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que les pasó a los Slytherin, porque es imposible que sólo a ellos les haya pasado esto— declaró Harry, sumido en sus pensamientos y mirando a los Slytherin dormir plácidamente.

—Tienes razón, Harry— dijo Ron, suspirando

—Es extraño, pero no tendríamos que darle tantas vueltas— opinó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y echándose un pan en la boca.

—Yo creo que es importante— lo contradijo Tonks.

—Y nosotros opinamos igual— puntualizaron Arthur y Molly.

—Pero, ¿qué será? — se volvió a preguntar Harry, viendo a la mesa alta donde los profesores estaban conversando, probablemente de lo mismo que ellos.

—No lo sé, sin embargo, para mí es más inquietante la carta— discutió Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — le interrogó Sirius.

—No se fijaron en el tono de ella, porque a mí me dio la impresión que lo que pasó los encontró casi de sorpresa—contestó Hermione, suspirando.

—No lo había pensando, pero creo que sí pasó así— concordó Charlie.

—Esto nos deja muchas interrogantes— dijeron Fred y George, tomando un sorbo de agua.

—Y lo peor es que nadie sabe qué fue— añadieron Billy, Ginny y Luna.

Dicho esto, y sin tener nada más que acotar, todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido sin obtener sus respuestas. Luego de aquello, comieron en absoluto silencio, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más y cuando hubo pasado una hora la gente de Slytherin despertó. Lo que indicó que debían seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Sé que estarán pesando, ¿qué diablos es esto? Y les juro que esta escena es importante. Por esa razón decidí hoy día dejarla como un capítulo independiente, pese a que la estaba escribiendo como parte de la lectura ( voy más o menos en la tienda, cuando Harry compra sus libros).**

**Espero que entiendan la importancia de esto, porque se enlaza con la llegada de Teddy, con lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante y con las serie de sorpresas que les tengo guardadas, por eso quedó así de intrigante y de manera casi apresurada.**

**Y con respecto a Teddy, les dije que tenía pensando hacer algo y que Teddy me servia para eso. Y eso tiene relación con lo que pasó ahora. Chan chan...Pero no se preocupen, sabrán todo en tres capítulos más: El caldero Chorreante, el dementor, la llegada de Teddy ( otro capitulo independiente, les pongo de sobre aviso) con la cual se sabrá lo que sucedió...chan, chan...espero que alguien se le ocurra qué es, aunque no creo que lo hagan, aunque pueden acercarse a la verdad, pero...chan chan.**

**En fin. Ahora quiero agradecer a los review, alertas, favoritos y demás. Son geniales chicos y me animan a seguir con esta locura. Y hoy no responderé review anónimos porque estoy ocupada con los 4 capítulos distintos ( yo me entendiendo).**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
